


Adulting with Senator Jeonghan

by yooniquejihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Political Isues, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: Si Joshua Ongpauco-Hong, isang sikat na artista, galing sa angkan ng mga politiko. Masunuring anak, matalino ngunit de susi ang bawat kilos. Mahirap gumalaw sa mundong mayroon siya ngunit dadating ang isang lalaki sa katauhan ng paboritong senador ng masa, si Jeonghan Yoon.Tatalikuran ni Joshua lahat, handang isugal, handang labagin lahat ng bagay para lang sa pagmamahalan nila.Or a Senator Jeonghan au (that no one asked for pero heto at tinuloy ko na) at ang guwapong award-winning actor, Joshua Ongpauco-Hong.





	Adulting with Senator Jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :D Please read the notes carefully and mind the tags as well. This was socmed au posted sa twitter ko noong matagal nang panahon kaso ay audit season happened kaya hindi ko na naituloy. Mahirap pa lang mag-socmed dahil apparently, hindi pang-socmed ang haba ng fic na 'to. hahahahaha.
> 
> This was inspired by real life couple, Ms. Heart E and Senator Chiz Escudero noong lumabas ang adulting with Senator Chiz part 1 na vlog nila. Pero nagka-part 2 na't lahat, hindi ko pa rin matapos-tapos 'tong fic na 'to. Nakagawa na ako ng kaisoo spin off for this, wala pa rin akong maayos na maitagpi sa huli ng kuwento.
> 
> Warning para sa age gap ng sampung taon at Rated R para sa MOMOL at eventual smut sa kuwento.
> 
> Salamat pa rin kay jacka, siya ang nagtulak sa akin na gawin ang au na 'to, kasama na si mami apl sa pagtulong, kay hannah pati kay Miss Sakura na huhuhu sumusuportang kaya ko pa 'to matapos. <3 pati na sa lahat ng nagbabasa nito sa twitter kahit napakabagal kong magsulat.  
Bitin 'tong parte na 'to pero mas bitin ang nasa twitter. So if you are interested to see the socmed version with some pictures na parang mas nagbibigay ng flavor sa fic, you can find it [HERE.](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1081774927315779584?s=19)
> 
> So kung ready na kayo with political issues and political drama pati na ang spicy at palihim na relasyon ni Senator Jeonghan at Actor Shua at kung handa kayong bigyan ng chance ang fic na 'to, i present to you, Adulting with Senator Jeonghan.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy dahil mahal na mahal ko 'tong fic ko na 'to dahil umabot na siya ng ganito kahaba hindi pa sigurado ang kasunod pero hindi ko 'to bibitawan. <3

_Adulting with Senator Jeonghan Yoon_

* * *

"Pupunta mamaya ang Ninong Jaesok mo kasama na ang mga kaibigan ng papa mo sa Victory Party ng Kuya Cheol mo kaya kung kaya mong umuwi nang maaga, please lang Shua. Wala ka naman daw masiyadong mabigat na schedule sabi ni Seungkwan."

Malambing ang tinig ng mama ni Joshua ngunit nawalan na siya ng gana sa pagkain. May lakad sana silang magkakaibigan at hanggat maaari ay hindi niya gustong makihalubilo sa pulitikang dumadaloy sa angkan nila.

Wala sa sariling tumango siya at nagpaalam na sa hapag-kainan. Tumungo si Joshua sa kotse at doon pinakawalan ang nanginginig na hiningang nakaipit sa kanyang dibdib. 

Buong buhay ni Joshua ay para siyang manikang de susi, susunod sa gusto ng magulang na pati lahat ng gagawin niya ay dinidiktahan ng mga ito. Minsan ay iniisip niyang dahil iyon sa pagsuway niyang tahakin ang mundo ng politika.

At dahil bunsong anak siya ay sinusubukan na lamang niyang intindihin kahit na nahihirapan siya.

Umalingawngaw ang tunog ng kanyang telepono habang nagmamaneho at malakas na napapreno ang lalaki.

_ "Nasaan ka na? Nandito na yung mga sponsor natin, Shu! Paparating na rin sina Senator! Ano na ba? Ikaw na lang inaasahan namin dito." _

  


Aburido ang boses ni Soonyoung sa telepono at mas lalong hindi mapakali si Joshua sa kalsada. 

"Soon, pasensya na, papunta na ako. Male-late lang dahil nagkasagutan na naman kami ni mama. I'm driving, saglit lang 'to."

Tumahimik lang si Soonyoung at pareho silang napabuntong-hininga. Hindi naman lihim ang relasyon ni Joshua sa pamilya niya at mas gugustuhin niyang huwag makitang naaawa ang mga tao sa kanya.

~

  


Sigaw ng mga bata ang bumungad kay Jeonghan at napangiti siya sa paglapit ng mga ito sa kanya. May kakaunting kislap ng kamera kaya naman ay naiilang siya.

Sino bang mag-aakalang mapapapunta siya sa ganito? Masiyadong pribado ang buhay ni Jeonghan pero may kung ano sa kanya na napapayag din dahil gusto niyang tumulong.

Kung sa ganitong paraan mababawasan ang kasalanan niya, mas mabuti na nga kaysa maghugas-kamay sa maraming isyu.

Naupo si Jeonghan sa unang hilera katabi ang iba pang sponsor at head ng orphanage. 

"Senator, pasensya na. Wala pa si Joshua. May nangyari lang pero paparating na po siya. Thank you for being so patient, Senator Han."

Magaang ngumiti si Jeonghan, nalusaw ang inis na pinipigil lalo na nang bumukas ang pintuan at tila umawit sa galak ang mga bata.

  


_ "Kuya Joshua nandito ka!" _

  


_ "Miss ka po namin, Kuya Shua!" _

  


At mababakas ang gulat sa mukha nilang dalawa lalo na sa pagtama ng kanilang mga mata.

  
  
  


_ Anong ginagawa ng isang Ongpauco sa ganitong lugar? _

  


//

  


Nakihalubilo si Joshua sa mga bata pagkatapos ng maikling mensahe at pagpapasalamat sa mga NGOs na nakatulong nila sa charity event.

  


Ulilang lubos ang mga ito kaya gano'n na lang kalapit ang loob niya sa mga bata.

May ngiting naglalaro sa labi niya habang nakatitig kung paano nagluluksuhan ang mga ito sa dala nilang sorpresang school supplies at art materials.

"Anong sasabihin niyo kay Kuya Shua?"

  


_ "Thank you po sa inyong lahat!" _

  


Ilang oras pa ang ginugol nila at hindi napansing lagpas tanghalian na, nagligpit na rin sila ng mga gamit at lubos ang pagpapasalamat ng orphanage. Ilang taon nang lihim na tumutulong doon si Joshua at masarap sa puso na magpasaya ng ibang tao sa ganitong paraan.

"Salamat, Soon. Pasensya ka na kung na-late ako kanina."

"Wala 'yon, Shua. Buti na lang nandito si Senator para tumulong. Teka, paano nga ba napapayag na magpunta siya rito?"

Kibit-balikat lang ang sagot ni Joshua habang tangan pa rin ang baso ng tubig. Maya-maya ay nagpaalam na rin si Soonyoung na mauuna at hindi mapakali si Joshua dahil sila na lang ng senador ang naiwan sa malawak na terasa.

"Joshua? Anong ginagawa mo rito? And I thought, nagkamali lang ako ng dinig from my assistant. You actually asked for my help."

Hindi makatitig ng diretso si Joshua sa nagbabagang tingin ni Jeonghan.

"T-Thank you, Senator. Akala ko magba-back out ka sa usapan natin."

Iniangat ni Joshua ang mga mata at kita niya ang maliit na ngisi ng lalaki.

"Why don't you thank me over coffee, Joshua? Wala namang magagalit, 'di ba? Unless malaman ng magulang mo 'to."

"Sure. Mag-convoy na lang tayo. Dala ko ang kotse ko. Let me know kung saan at mag-uusap tayo, Senator."

  
  


//

"Anong gusto mo, Joshua?"

"Tubig lang, Senator."

Napapalatak si Jeonghan. "Come on, Joshua. Huwag mo akong ginaganito. Mamili ka na."

Ibinaba ni Joshua ang menu at nakita niya ang pamumula ng mukha nito. "Ayokong kumain, bakit mo ba ako dinala dito, Senator?"

  


Dahan-dahang inilapit ni Jeonghan ang mga kamay para ipatong sa kamay ni Joshua sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Malambing ang mga mata niya rito. 

"Senator pa rin, Shua? Pagkatapos kitang tulungan ngayon, ganyan pa rin tawag mo sa akin?"

  


Pinalo nito ang kamay niya at umirap sa kanya. "Tigilan mo na 'tong kalokohan mo, Jeonghan. Nagpasalamat na ako sa'yo kanina. Ano bang problema mo?"

Tumawa lang siya bilang sagot kay Joshua. 

_ Joshua Ongpauco Hong. _

  


Taong kinababaliwan ni Jeonghan kahit alam naman niyang bawal. Hindi lang pala sa screen ito may ibubuga dahil sobrang laki ng puso ni Joshua para sa iba. Nagsimula lang dahil sa isang pelikula, sino bang mag-aakalang ang isang politko na kagaya niya ay mapapahinuhod manood ng pelikula ng isang artista?

  


"I should stay away from you, Jeonghan. You're bad for my health sabi ni mama."

Nilaro lang ni Jeonghan ang labi habang matamang nakatitig kay Joshua na mukhang mas interasado pa sa mantel ss lamesa.

"But you couldn't. Hindi mo ako kayang layuan. Nandiyan ang Kuya Cheol mo para tulungan ka sa charity works mo pero sa huli tumawag ka pa rin sa akin. You're evil, _ baby _."

Walang diin sa tinig niya, binigyan niya ng nakakalokong ngiti si Joshua. "Alam ko. Pero sikreto lang 'to lahat, Jeonghan. Ayokong pati sa pagtulong ko, gagamitin din nila para sa pulitika. Ganito lang ako, _ senator _. Huwag mong bigyan ng kulay."

  


Tumayo si Joshua at hindi iyon pinigilan ni Jeonghan. "Huli na natin 'tong pagkikita, Senator Han. Tigilan na natin 'to. Salamat sa pagtulong mo."

"Okay, Joshua. Walang anuman."

  


Ngumisi si Jeonghan at nilagok ang lumamig nang kape. Hinabol niya ng tingin ang papalayong pigura ni Shua.

Ganyang-ganyan din noong huli silang nagkita pero paulit-ulit na bumabalik sila sa isa't isa.

  
  


_ Doon nagkakamali si Joshua dahil magkikita pa rin sila. _

  
  


_ \-- _

  


Maingay ang buong mansiyon, umuulan ng halakhakan ng mga matatandang lalaki at pinilit ni Joshua na lumayo sa ingay. Pulitika ang usapan, biru-biruan pang huwag babanggain ang mga Hong dahil magkakamatayan na.

Dapat ay hindi na lang siya umuwi muna pero mahal niya ang pamilya kaya ayaw niyang madismaya ang mga ito sa kanya.

Wala sa sariling hinalo niya ang basong puno ng yelo at hindi napansin ang taong tumabi sa kanya.

  


"Bunso? Okay ka lang ba diyan? Hinahanap ka ng mga bisita kanina pa. Nasaan na raw ang pinakamaganda sa angkan ng mga Ongpauco?" 

"Kuya Cheol!" Agad niyang niyakap ang pinsang ngayon na lang niya ulit nakita. "Kuya naman, ayoko sa mga bisita niyo. Masiyadong magulo. Hindi pa ba kayo nagsasawa sa politika at sa kung sino-sinong mga kaaway na pinag-uusapan niyo?"

Tumawa lang ang pinsan at kinusot ang buhok niya. "Magkakaroon ka rin ng kausap maya-maya. Your Kuya Jeonghan is on the way."

"Na naman, Kuya? Gusto mong mapikon na naman si papa dahil dito?"

Litong tumitig si Seungcheol ngunit may nakakalokong ngisi ito sa labi. "Bakit mapipikon si Tito? Hayaan mo siya, iisipin niyang nakikipag-usap lang si Jeonghan sa'yo about politics kaya okay lang 'yon, unless gusto mong iba ang pag-usapan niyo."

Namula ang pisngi ni Joshua at tinabig si Seungcheol. "Pati ba naman ikaw, Kuya! Bakit palagi na lang kayong nang-aasar. I don't like Senator Yoon. He's old and cold. And very flirty sa totoo lang. Alam mo namang iniiwasan ko ang mga politicians, Kuya Cheol."

Tuloy lang sa paglilitanya si Shua, hindi napansing iba na ang taong nakatayo sa tabi niya.

"Is 35 too old for you, Joshua? And I'm not cold, kanino mo ba natutunan 'yang mga sinasabi mo?"

May umagaw sa baso ni Joshua at ininom ang tubig doon. Gulat na gulat siya sa pagdating ni Jeonghan. "S-Senator! Anong ginagawa mo rito?!"

"O tapos ngayon, nauutal ka riyan. Akala ko sinabi na ni Seungcheol sa'yo? Pero seryoso ba, masiyado na ba akong matanda para sa'yo? Sampung taon lang ang pagitan natin, 'di ba?"

  


Yumukyok na lang si Joshua sa bar counter, hindi na masiyadong maingay kaya mas lalo siyang kinabahan dahil sa presensya ni Jeonghan.

  


"Stop teasing me, Jeonghan."

  


Hinawakan ni Jeonghan ang batok niya. At umangat ang tingin niya rito. Hindi na yata mawawala ang ngiti sa labi ng lalaki. "Bakit? Is my presence too bad for your health? Puwede akong umalis, Shua. Makikipag-usap na lang ako sa mga ka-brodie namin ng Kuya Cheol mo."

Tinabig niya ang kamay ni Jeonghan at tila sinisilaban na ng buhay ang pisngi ni Joshua. Magaling siyang artista, alam niya iyon, pero bakit hindi niya nakokontrol ang emosyon kapag kausap niya ang senador na 'to na walang ibang gawin kundi patibukin ang kanyang puso?

  


"Jeonghan ano ba, tumigil ka na riyan! Puwede bang mag-usap na lang tayo ng ibang bagay?"

"Pero hindi mo pa sinasagot ang mga tanong ko. Am I too old for you, Joshua?"

  


Sinalubong niya ang tingin ni Jeonghan.

  


Isang buntong hininga sa bawat pagkakataon nalulunod siya rito.

"No, Jeonghan. No you're not."

  


~

Gumulong ang halakhak sa dibdib ni Jeonghan. Kinagat niya ang labi habang nag-aalab ang mata niyang nakapako lang kay Joshua.

"You never fail to amuse me, Joshua. Tangina masiyado mo akong pinasasaya. Mas masaya pa sa pagkapanalo ko sa una kong kaso."

"Huwag kang mag-assume, Senator. Baka nakakalimutan mong kaya ka lang hinahayaan na nandito dahil kay Kuya Cheol at Ninong Jaesok." Masungit na komento nito bago naglayo ng titig sa kanya.

Napailing lang si Jeonghan. Alam niyang mahihirapan lahat ng lalaking gustong sumungkit sa puso ni Joshua. Unang-una ay dahil na sa pamilya nito na wala yatang nagustuhan ni isa sa mga ex ni Joshua.

  


"I-I'm sorry, Jeonghan. 'Di ko sinasadya." Pulang-pula ang pisngi nito. 

Iniangat niya ang mukha ni Joshua at hinaplos ang pisngi nito. "Don't be sorry. Hindi ako napipikon, Shua. Masiyado akong masaya dahil sa'yo. Kaya mabalik tayo, okay lang naman pala 35 sa'yo, magkakapag-asa ba ako kung liligawan kita?"

  


At anong ligaya ni Jeonghan sa gulat na mukha ni Joshua. Nakaawang ang labi nito at kumurap-kurap ang magaganda nitong mata.

"You're hopeless, Jeonghan. Isusumbong na talaga kita sa tatay ko at kay Kuya Cheol!"

Tumayo na si Joshua sa upuan ngunit sumandali niyang pinigilan ang braso nito.

"I'd like to see you try, _ baby. _" Nilaro ni Jeonghan ang labi habang nakatitig pa rin kay Joshua. "Hahayaan kitang umalis ngayon pero sa susunod na magkikita tayo, hindi mo na ako matatakasan at sasagutin mo na ang tanong ko, okay? Goodnight, Shua. Dream of me."

Kumindat pa siya rito bago ito umingit at kumaripas ng takbo paakyat.

Napailing si Jeonghan sa sarili, nababaliw na talaga siya.

  


~

  


Hindi na bumaba si Joshua buong gabi at naiwan si Jeonghan na tangan lang ang basong may lamang alak. 

Nilapitan siya ni Seungcheol at kasama nito ang tatay ni Joshua.

"Senator Hong, magandang gabi po."

Pinisil nito ang balikat niya at tumango lang. "Senator Yoon, kumusta? Napadalaw ka rito?"

"Bisita ko 'to, Tito. Umakyat na po kayo. Ako nang bahala dito, may mga kailangan lang kaming pag-usapan ni Jeonghan."

Tila may nais pang sabihin ang lalaki ngunit iniwan din sila nito. Sinalinan ni Seungcheol ang baso niya ng alak at wala sa sariling tinungga niya iyon.

"Nasaan si Shua? Pinikon mo na naman?"

"Bakit palagi na lang ako? Kasalanan ko bang masiyado akong naaliw sa pinsan mo, Congressman?"

Napangiti si Jeonghan habang naglalaro sa isip ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Joshua at ang tila palaging galit na tingin nito sa kanya.

Tumawa si Seungcheol at sinapak ang balikat niya. "Jeonghan, Jeonghan, hindi na ako nagugulat sa mga tipo mo. Suportado ko kayo ni Joshua and I'm here to help." Tumalim ang titig nito sa kanya sa kabila ng pambubuyo nito. "Pero ipaalala ko lang sa'yo, bata pa ang pinsan ko. Saktan mo siya, ako ang unang papatay sa'yo."

  


Said na ang alak sa baso nang muling magsalita si Jeonghan. "Wala akong balak lokohin ang pinsan mo, pare. Alam mo 'yan. Humahanap lang ako ng tiyempo."

Ngumisi si Seungcheol. "Mabuti na ang sigurado, 'di ba? Isa pa marami akong alas laban sa'yo, Senator. Hindi mo magugustuhan 'pag nalaman ni Joshua lahat ng kinalokohan mo noong nag-aaral pa tayo sa Boston."

  


Umirap si Jeonghan, ayaw na niyang balikan ang panahong 'yon ngunit iyon din ang pagkakataon kung paano siya nahalina kay Shua.

  


~

  


_ "Kuya, have you watched 'yung pilot episode ng bago kong teleserye?! Really? Thank you, Kuya Cheol! N-Nagustuhan din ba ng roommate mo? Wow. Tell him I said hi!" _

  


_ Hindi sinasadya ni Jeonghan na mapakinggan ang usapan ni Seungcheol at ng pinsan nito. _

_ Wala naman siyang pakialam sa mga Ongpauco at Hong bukod sa best friend niyang kasama niya ngayong nag-aaral ng Masters in International and Comparative Law sa Boston. _

  


_ Sumenyas si Seungcheol na magsalita siya kaya mahinang bumati si Jeonghan kahit hindi niya alam ang nangyayari. _

  


_ Binalik niya ang tuon sa binabasang libro ngunit hindi maintindihan ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib. _

_ "Mag-aral kang mabuti, Kuya, para makauwi ka na rin agad dito. Thank you for always being supportive, Kuya Cheol. Bye." _

_ "I have always been your number one fan, Bunso. Galingan mo rin diyan. Ingat. Bye." _

  


_ At doon pinakawalan ni Jeonghan ang hangin sa dibdib. _

_ "Bakit dinadamay mo ako diyan kay Joshua? Alam mo namang wala tayong panahon, diyan." _

_ Tumawa si Seungcheol sa kanya. "Pare, sobrang galing ng pinsan ko na artista and you have to see him. Type mo 'to." _

_ "Gago ka Seungcheol, he's still a minor. Hindi ko balak maging cradle snatcher." _

_ Itinaas ng lalaki ang mga kamay, "Okay, Attorney Yoon, huwag kang defensive. Pero dahil diyan kailangan nating i-marathon ang mga pelikula niya." _

  


_ At natagpuan na lang ni Jeonghan na naisisingit na niya ang panonood sa pag-aaral. Lihim na siyang naka-subscribe sa TFC at inaabangan bawat episode ng teleserye ni Joshua. _

  


_ Mukhang totoo nga rin ang sinabi ni Seungcheol. Tipong-tipo niya si Joshua Ongpauco-Hong. _

  


_ Long legs, pretty eyes, plump lips. _

  


_ Akit na akit siya rito at halos lumuwa na ang mga mata ni Jeonghan sa pagtutok sa screen. _

  


_ May pagkakataon pang galit na galit siya kapag nakikitang umiiyak si Joshua. Kulang na lang ay pumasok siya sa loob ng TV para lang patahanin ito. _

  
  
  


_ Katakot-takot na pang-aasar galing kay Seungcheol ang natanggap niya nang mahuli siya nitong nanonood habang vacant nila sa isang subject. _

_ "For fuck's sake, Jeonghan, hindi masamang umamin na crush mo ang pinsan ko. Pabebe ka pa ba e bente-otso na tayo tanga." _

  


_ Napaungol lang si Jeonghan at napasubsob sa lamesa. Parang ngayon pa lang siya nagbibinata. _

_ Hindi niya masisi ang sarili dahil wari bang na-batubalani siya kay Joshua. Wala nang laman ang isip at gusto na niyang hilahin ang mga araw upang makauwi muli sa Pilipinas. _

  


_ "Huwag ka nang magmukmok diyan, tanga. Hayaan mo isasama kita sa premiere night kapag may bagong movie ang pinsan ko. Ipakikilala ko sa kanya ang bagong number one fan niya." _

  


_ "Gago ka." Reklamo ni Jeonghan habang binalik ang tingin sa kanyang mga notes ngunit hindi mapigilan ang sariling isipin si Joshua. _

  


_ Hindi na siya makapaghintay na makilala ito. _

  


_ ~ _

  


_ Isa't kalahating taon ang binilang bago nakauwi si Jeonghan sa Pilipinas. Walang ibang nangyari maliban sa katotohanan na mas lalo lang siyang nahumaling sa pinsan ni Seungcheol. _

  
  


_ Tuloy ang buhay para sa kanya, balik sa pagtuturo ng Law at pagtitimbang ng mga bagay tungkol sa pagkandidato niya bilang Mayor sa kanilang bayan. _

  


_ Pinanonood pa rin niya ang mga palabas ni Joshua at kahit para na siyang sirang plaka dahil kabisado na niya ang mga linya nito. _

  


_ Kaya naman nang malibre si Jeonghan ay anong gulat niya nang ayain siya ni Seungcheol lumabas dahil may sasabihin daw itong "importante" sa kanya. _

  


_ "Ano, tatanggapin mo na ba yung alok ko na maging running mate ko?" _

  


_ Humalakhak lang si Seungcheol. "Asa ka pa, pare. Hindi ko puwedeng kalabanin si Tito. Pero ito yung balita ko sa'yo. Remember, Joshua? May bagong movie siyang ilalabas next week. And as usual, invited kami sa premiere night. So baka gusto mong sumama, gusto na raw niya makilala ang papalit sa aking number one fan niya." _

  


_ Hindi napigilan ni Jeonghan na mamula ang pisngi, ang dami niyang mga naiisip na bagay kasama na si Joshua doon. _

  


_ Wala na. Nalintikan na, hindi na nakaimik si Jeonghan. Gusto na niyang makita ito. _

  


_ // _

  
  


_ Matuling lumipas ang mga araw hanggang sa pumatak iyon sa pinakahihintay ni Jeonghan. _

  


_ Isa sa mga naunang dumating sa venue ng premiere night si Jeonghan at Seungcheol. Alam niyang masiyado na siyang matanda para kabahan pa pero sadyang namamawis ang mga kamay ni Jeonghan. Pakiramdam niya ay para siyang unang beses na papasok sa eskwelahan. _

  


_ "Hinga. Tangina Han, dapat mas kabahan si Shua, aba makakaharap lang naman niya ang makakalaban ng Tatay niya." _

  


_ Tawang-tawa lang si Seungcheol sa hindi niya maipintang mukha at para siyang kiti-kiti sa upuan. Mas hindi napakali si Jeonghan nang magkislapan na ang lente ng kamera. _

  


_ Nahigit niya ang hininga nang mamataan niya si Joshua at huminto ito sa puwesto nila. Tila umawit ang mga anghel sa unang pagkakataon na nakita niya ito ng harapan. _

  


_ "Kuya Cheol! Salamat sa pagpunta." Doon na nangahas si Jeonghan at tinangala ang lalaki. Para na siyang mabibingi sa tindi ng kabog ng dibdib. _

  


_ "Anything for my favorite cousin. Shua bago ka pumunta sa upuan mo, I'd like you to meet my best friend and roommate in Boston. This is Jeonghan, Jeonghan ito si Joshua." _

  


_ Nanlaki ang mata ni Joshua at mas lalong nabakas sa mukha nito ang pagkabata. Matamis itong ngumiti at tuluyan nang natulala si Jeonghan nang pagdikitin ni Joshua ang pisngi nilang dalawa. _

  
  


_ "You're Atty. Yoon? I've heard so much about you." _

_ "I hope you've heard good things." Garalgal ang boses ni Jeonghan at nanunuyo ang lalamunan niya. _

_ Masayang tumango ang lalaki. "Yes! Anyway, usap tayo mamaya, okay? Kanina pa ako nakaharang dito," Bumungisngis si Joshua. "Thank you talaga for being with me today, Kuya Cheol and Jeonghan." _

  


_ Kumaway pa ang lalaki sa kanila bago umalis. _

  


_ Amoy na amoy niya ang bango ni Joshua at umiikot lalo ang paningin ni Jeonghan. Ni walang katagang lumabas sa bibig dahil sa pagwawala ng kanyang puso. _

  
  


_ Wala nang ibang mahalaga kundi ito lang. _

  
  


_ Si Joshua lang. _

  
  


~

_ Pakiramdam ni Jeonghan ay biased lang siya kay Joshua kaya tulala pa rin siya pagkatapos ng pelikula. Mas lalo lang dumagdag ang paghanga niya rito. _

_ Hinintay nila ang pamilya Ongpauco-Hong at mas tamang sabihin na talagang hinila lang siya ni Seungcheol para makasama sa dinner ng mga ito. _

  


_ Panay ang daldal ni Joshua sa kanya at kimi lang ang bawat pagsagot ni Jeonghan. _

_ "Pinanood mo talaga teleserye ko, Atty.? How was it? Nauna mo pa raw matapos kaysa kay Kuya Cheol?" Ngiting-ngiti si Joshua at nalunok na yata ni Jeonghan ang dila dahil hindi siya makasagot. _

_ Sobrang ganda ni Joshua sa paningin niya at hinigop nito lahat ng laman ng isip. _

_ "Yes, bunso. Akalain mo 'tong si Jeonghan nasisingit pa sa pagbabasa ng cases ang panonood sa TFC!" _

  


_ Bulalas ni Seungcheol at namula lang si Joshua bilang sagot. _

_ Isa sa mga bagay na natuklasan ni Jeonghan ay tila hindi pa rin sanay si Joshua sa mga papuring natatanggap nito. _

_ "Salamat, K-Kuya Jeonghan? Tatawagin na rin ba kitang ganyan? I hope hindi ko naabala ang pag-aaral niyo sa Boston." _

_ "J-Jeonghan na lang. And no, hindi ka nakakaabala." _

  


_ Muntik nang dumaldal si Seungcheol kaya tinapakan niya ang paa nito sa ilalim ng lamesa. _

_ Hindi na kailangan pang malaman ni Joshua that Jeonghan was called out for slacking on their major subject. Masiyado na siyang nakakahiya sa gabing ito. _

_ Sa buong durasyon ng hapunan ay walang ginawa si Jeonghan kundi pagsawain ang mata kay Joshua. Hindi niya alam kung kailan pa iyon mauulit kaya sinusulit na niya lahat. _

_ Hanggang sa hindi na niya namalayang nag-alisan na ang mga tao sa lamesa at naiwan silang dalawa ng tatay ni Joshua. _

_ "Gusto kong layuan mo ang anak ko. Kilala ko ang mga kagaya mo, Atty. Yoon. Nakita ko kung paano mo siya titigan kaya hangga't maaari umiwas ka na." _

_ "Atty. Hong, w-wala po akong balak sa anak niyo." _

_ Kagat ni Jeonghan ang labi, kinakabahan sa takbo ng usapan. Masiyado na ba siyang halata sa kinikilos gayong ngayon lang sila nagkita? _

_ "Pulitiko tayo, Jeonghan. Mga ganitong tao ang ayaw ng anak ko. Isa pa, masiyadong bata ang anak ko para sa kagaya mo." _

_ Umalma si Jeonghan dahil totoo namang wala siyang balak na masama kay Joshua. Maaaring gusto niya ito pero mas matimbang pa rin ang mga prinsipyo niyang pinaghirapan niyang hubugin ng ilang taon. _

_ "Si Joshua lang ho ang tanging may karapatang magdesisyon sa sarili niya. Takot ba kayo sa akin? Wala ho akong ginagawang masama." _

_ "Binabalaan kita, Jeonghan. Madala ka sa isang salita lang. Hindi mo kilala ang binabangga mo." Inismiran siya ng lalaki at agad na nagbago ang mukha nang makita nito si Joshua. _

  


_ "Thank you ulit sa inyo ni Kuya Cheol. I hope to know you more, Jeonghan. I can teach you some of my acting skills, minsan." Ikinurap ni Joshua ang mga mata sa kanya at nalusaw ang inis ni Jeonghan sa puntong iyon. _

  


_ "I'll hold on to that," Inabot ni Jeonghan ang isang maliit na tarhetang naglalaman ng numero niya at saka ngumisi sa lalaki. "Just text or call me anytime, hindi lang legal advice ang kaya kong ibigay sa'yo." _

  


_ Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Atty. Hong lalo na't humagikgik lang si Joshua bago sila naghiwalay ng daan habang tawang-tawa naman si Seungcheol sa kanya. _

_ "Ang dumi mo bumanat. Kung di lang ako boto sa'yo baka nasapak na kita. Putsa! Para kang DOM, pare. Nakakakilabot ka. Kulang na lang patayin ka ni Tito kanina." _

  


_ Napailing si Jeonghan, hindi mapuknat ang ngiti sa labi. Kung nasa matinong isip lang si Jeonghan baka napasakamay na niya si Joshua ngayon pa lang. _

  


_ Pero sigurista siya kaya mabuti na ang dahan-dahan. _

  
  


_ Kaya lang, mali yata talaga ang inasahan ni Jeonghan dahil walang nakapagsabing iyon na pala ang una't huling pagkakataong nakapag-usap sila ni Joshua ng gano'n. _

  
  
  


_ // _

  
  


Nilaro ni Jeonghan ang labi habang nagkatulala sa malawak na bakuran ng mansiyon ng mga Hong.

"Problema mo pare?" Seryosong tanong ni Seungcheol sa kanya.

"Wala may mga naalala lang."

Umiling-iling sa kanya ang kaibigan. "Alam ko 'yang laman ng kukote mo. Palagi naman pinsan ko ang iniisip mo. What's stopping you, Jeonghan? 35 na tayo, hindi na tayo bumabata. Takot ka ba sa Tito ko?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Jeonghan at ibinaba ang baso ng alak. "Hindi sa takot ako, Cheol. Sadyang wala lang talagang deserving para sa pinsan mo sabi ng tatay niya. Ewan ko, ang hirap isipin."

"It's been 8 years, Han. Hindi mo pa rin nakakalimutan 'yon?"

  


"Hindi ko makalimutan. God, Cheol, alam mo namang ginawa ko lahat para lang doon to make sure I am enough pero wala. Sopla pa rin ako sa pinsan mo. Walong taon na, tangina bakit di ko pa rin kayang tumingin sa iba?"

Bahaw na tumawa si Jeonghan. Sinisisi niya ang alak sa mga nakakalasong bagay na pumapasok sa isip niya.

  


Napahilot siya sa sentido, nagtaka sa biglang pananahimik ng paligid at anong gulat niya nang makita ang dahilan ng lahat ng ito.

  


"J-Joshua... Kanina ka pa ba diyan?"

  


Nagbabaga ang titig nito. "Kung hindi mo pa rin kayang tumingin sa iba, bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin, Jeonghan?"

  


~

Hindi makasagot si Jeonghan dahil hindi naman talaga niya alam ang sasabihin. Matamang tumingin si Joshua sa kanya napilitan na rin siyang magsalita.

"Paano ko sasabihin sa'yo kung bawat subok kong lapitan ka, haharangin ako ng Papa mo."

"You could've asked for Kuya Cheol's help. God, ang simple lang naman niyon Jeonghan."

  
  


Doon na nagpanting ang tainga niya. "Ask for what? To further embarrass myself in front of you? You think it's simple? Gusto ko lang namang kaibiganin ka noon, Joshua. Pero your dad told me to stay away from you. Ang bata mo pa at naisip kong tama naman siya."

  


"Ano bang sinasabi mo, Jeonghan?! Papa told me stop seeing you. Magiging masama raw ang buhay ko kung kakaibiganin kita. At baka i-linya mo pa ako sa mga taong basta-basta na lang dadaan sa buhay mo."

  


Napangiwi si Jeonghan. Oo , marumi ang mundo ng pulitika pero ni minsan ay 'di siya nakipaglaro pagdating sa ganitong aspeto.

  


"'Yan ba ang sinabi ng tatay mo sa'yo? Ano bang mali sa kaibiganin ka? You all think I would pursue you?" Taas-baba ang dibdib ni Jeonghan. Natatawa siyang hindi mawari lalo na nang mamula ang pisngi ni Joshua.

  


"Ano? You think type kita? Well damn right you are my type, Joshua. Pero hindi ako namimilit at mas lalong wala akong balak na lokohin ka o gawan ka ng masama. We could've been friends, Shua. Sayang lang dahil lumayo ka. Hindi naman kita masisisi pero sana, huwag kang magpalason sa sinasabi ng iba. 'Di lahat ng galing sa tatay mo, tama. Sa'yo na rin nanggaling yan, Joshua."

  


Habol ni Jeonghan ang hininga sa mga salitang binitawan. Nanatiling tahimik si Joshua at nagulat na lang siya nang birahin siya nito sa likod. "Bakit ba ang tanga-tanga mo, Senator? Ang yabang mong matalino ka kamo. Kung gusto mo talaga ako, bakit di ka gumawa ng paraan?"

  


Humarap siya kay Joshua, hinawakan ang mga kamay nito na matagal na niyang gustong gawin at hinalikan ang mga daliri nito. "Look at you, you've changed a lot. Sabi ko sa'yo Joshua hindi ko ugaling mamilit. 'Yung pinakita mo pa lang, inisip ko agad na _ 'Ay baka 'di talaga interesado si Joshua. Sino ba naman ako, 'di ba? Isa lang akong hamak na senador habang siya, isang Ongpauco-Hong.' _ Anong laban ko doon, Shua?"

  


Nagsasayaw ang mata ni Jeonghan sa aliw at tuwa nang mas mamula pa ang mukha ni Joshua.

  


"Gago, napakadrama mo. Nakakahiya, ano ba 'yan, Han!"

  


"So after all this time, kaya ka nagsusungit sa akin ay dahil lang sa inakala mong lolokohin kita? Baby, I would've waited for you had I known about this. Gagawin ko lahat kahit anong gusto mo, Shua."

  


Hinaplos niya ang pisngi nito at mukhang pumapasok na sila sa ibang teritoryo.

"Dapat na ba akong matakot, Jeonghan? Kaya ba ako wina-warning-an ng magulang ko dahil masiyado kang mabulaklak magsalita? I think you're really bad for my heart." Dinala ni Joshua ang mga kamay niya sa dibdib nito at dama niya ang bilis ng pagpintig ng puso ng lalaki.

  


"Well I think you're bad for my heart too pero anong magagawa nila? Fuck them all." Nakangising tugin niya rito at para nang mamamatay si Jeonghan nang yakapin siya ni Joshua.

  


Dati-rati ay sa panaginip lang ito nangyayari, ngayon ay nasa bisig na niya ang lalaki; mainit sa pandama ang balat at banayad ang paghinga nilang dalawa.

Hinaplos niya ang malambot nitong buhok at sininghot ang bango ni Joshua. Mahabang sandali ang lumipas, waring ninanamnam ang sandaling ito.

  


"I think you've figured it out na, Joshua. I really like you, you know? Fuck, I'm too old for this shit pero hindi ko na kayang pigilan pa. God knows I tried to stay away from but I couldn't. I've got it bad, Shua. You drive me crazy."

Sumubsob pa lalo si Joshua sa dibdib ni Jeonghan. Humigpit ang kapit sa isa't isa. Paos ang tawang kumawala sa labi niya.

"You drive me crazy too, Senator. Minsan gusto na kitang suntukin pero mas gusto na kitang halikan ngayon."

  


"Hindi mo alam kung gaano ko katagal hinintay 'to. Pero paano ang papa mo, Shua? Your family? Paano ang prinsipyong mong ayaw mo sa mga politiko?"

Umangat ang tingin ni Joshua at sinalubong ang mga mata niya.

"Sabi mo nga 'fuck them all'. Matanda na ako, hindi na nila ako puwedeng diktahan pa. And Jeonghan? I can always make an exception basta ikaw."

  


Pinaraanan niya ng daliri ang labi ni Joshua. "My feisty baby. I'm proud of you for being so brave."

  


Umirap ito sa kanya. "It's because you're a bad influence, Jeonghan."

  


Pumungay ang mga mata ni Joshua kay Jeonghan habang patuloy ang daliri niya sa pagsalat kung gaano kalambot ang labi nito. Pulang-pula at gusto na niyang tikman iyon.

  


"_ God, baby. _ You're so pretty like this, Joshua. You want my kiss, hmm?"

  


Tumango ito at kita niya ang pagpikit ng mga mata nito. 

Yumuko si Jeonghan ngunit humalik lang siya sa tungki ng ilong ni Joshua at sa magkabilang pisngi nito.

  


Nagbabaga ang titig nito sa kanya nang magmulat ito at mukhang inis na naman ito sa kanya.

  


"You have to work for it, Shua. You have to earn my kiss. Hanggang ganito muna tayo sa ngayon. No kisses until we go on a date. Next weekend, no ifs or buts, okay?"

Hindi pa man ito nakakasagot ay muling humalik si Jeonghan sa noo ni Joshua.

"Goodnight, Shua. Dream of me tonight?"

Ngumisi lang si Joshua nang makabawi ito. "Fuck you. I hate you, Senator. I will never give you any of my kisses."

Humalakhak si Jeonghan at kumindat kay Joshua bago umalis. "Damn right you do. We'll see, baby. Bye, Shua."

  
  
  


Nakangisi lang si Jeonghan pagkasakay niya sa kotse. Sa loob pa mismo ng bahay ng mga Hong niya nagawa ang mga bagay na iyon. Wala na siyang kailangang kimkimin.

  
  
  


At sa sobrang saya niya, pati pantalon niya ay naninikip na. Napaungol siya, mukhang tuwang-tuwa ang _ alaga niya kay _ Joshua.

  
  


Ang lakas na talaga ng tama ni Jeonghan kay Joshua. 

  
  


//

  


Paikot-ikot si Joshua sa sala pagkatapos niyang masigurong nakaalis na ang mga bisita ng kanyang pamilya at hindi pa rin niya makalma ang puso.

  


Nawala na ang sama ng loob niya sa senador pagkatapos ng pag-uusap nila. Para lang silang naghihintayan sa ere at aaminin ni Joshua na sa loob ng walong taon ay iniisip niya paano kung hindi siya nakinig sa kanyang ama.

  


"Oh my god, gusto ko ba talagang magpahalik sa matandang 'yon." Nag-init ang pisngi niya sa iniisip at kinastigo niya ang sarili. 

  


"Nag-kiss na kayo ni Jeonghan?" 

"Multo ka ba, Kuya Cheol? Wala ka nang ginawa kundi sumulpot na lang bigla?" Pagsusungit ni Joshua sa pagdating palagi ng pinsan niya kapag labo-labo ang utak niya.

  


Tumawa ito at kinusot ang buhok niya. "Aba, you can't blame me. Walong taon na rin akong umaasa sa inyong dalawa. Buksan mo na ang puso mo bunso. You have me."

  


Kinagat ni Joshua ang labi, he was 18 and stupid nang una niyang makilala si Jeonghan at kamalas-malasang naging crush niya ito kaagad.

Ngunit itinatago niya sa pagsusungit ang pagkakagusto rito dahil takot siya noon sa kanyang ama. Tiniis niyang titigan lang ito sa malayo at huwag pansinin ito sa maling kadahilanan.

  


"So how was the kiss? Magaling bang humalik si Senator kagaya nang palagi niyang pinagyayabang kapag napapanood niya ang mga kissing scenes mo?! Patay na patay sa'yo 'yang si Jeonghan."

Parang hinahalukay ang tiyan ni Joshua sa mga paru-parong tila namamahaynsa kanyang sikmura.

"Kung may magaling humalik dito, ako 'yon, Kuya. Teka nga! Bakit ba natin 'to pinag-uusapan!"

Hiyang-hiya na siya sa mga iniisip dahil umasa siyang hahalikan talaga siya ni Jeonghan.

  


Prim and proper si Joshua, alam niya 'yon. Pero inilalabas lahat ni Jeonghan ang itinatago niyang mga pagkatao. That old man makes him happy.

Hindi namalayan ni Joshua ang ngiting sumilay sa labi kaya napailing na lang ang pinsan niya sa harap.

  


"Sobrang bagay niyo ni Jeonghan, Shua. Basta 'pag kailangan niyong back-up, nandito lang ako. Go for it, bunso. Kung napapasaya ka niya, sino sila para diktahan ka, 'di ba?"

  


Bumuntong-hininga si Joshua at sumisirko pa rin ang dibdib sa dami ng masasayang laman nito.

  


Lalo na nang tumunog ang telepono niyang naglalaman ng tawag mula sa di kilalang numero.

  


"Hello?"

  


May tumawa sa kabilang linya at hindi na yata mapapayapa ang puso ni Joshua. "Just checking up on you, baby. Kailangan ko pa bang magpakilala sa'yo?"

  


Pinigilan ni Joshua na murahin ito. Ilang oras pa lang pero nagkakasala na naman siya.

  


"Bakit ba ang yabang mo ha?! Will you stop teasing me? Ibababa ko na 'tong tawag na 'to at wala nang date sa next weekend, sige subukan mo."

Sa kabila ng pagsusungit ay hindi niya naiwasang mapangiti. 

  


"Sige na nga po, Shua. Magbabait na ako. It's just that I'm going to miss you. Kailangan ko nang bumalik sa Senado bukas."

  


Hindi alam ni Joshua ang mararamdaman. Nababaliw na siya sa bilis ng pangyayari ngunit pakiramdam niya ito na ang pagkakataon nila. Ang dami nang nasayang na panahon para sa kanila.

  


"Okay, Hannie. Matulog ka na. Mahirap nang mapuyat, baka sumakit na mga buto-buto mo diyan, lolo."

Tawang-tawa lang ang kausap niya. Masarap sa pandinig ang tinig ni Jeonghan, wari bang palagi siyang nilalambing nito.

"Pasalamat ka hindi mo ako kaharap ngayon kundi baka nahalikan na kita. You're too cute, baby. Goodnight, Shua. Hayaan mo, I'll kiss you next time."

  


"Goodness, Jeonghan! Quit teasing me about the kiss. Bakit ba ako pumayag makipag-date sa'yo e ang kulit-kulit mo?!"

  


Pumalatak lang ito sa kabilang linya. "Titigil lang ako kapag nahalikan na kita. Maraming-maraming halik hanggang sa hindi mo na maramdaman 'yang labi mo nang 'di ako ang naiisip mo. So practice ka na ng skills mo, baka 'di ka na makahalik ng iba pagkatapos ko."

  


Hindi na siya nakapagsalita pa at naputol na rin ang tawag. Sapo ni Joshua ang dibdib at para siyang tangang nanginginig sa kilig. Napakaduming maglaro ni Jeonghan. Umpisa pa lang pero inaangkin na siya nito agad.

  


At ngayon lang napagtanto na masarap pa lang kalingain at suyuin ng ganito.

  
  


_ Well, fuck them all then. That old man makes him happy. And he's going to chase this happiness. _

  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  


"May meeting tayo with the producers around 4pm tapos after lunch may magazine shoot ka with Jun." Sunod-sunod ang pagsasalita ni Seungkwan habang inaayusan si Joshua ng make-up team. Panaka-naka rin siyang sumusubo ng prutas na almusal niya sa umagang iyon.

  


May maikling guesting performance si Shua para sa isang morning show.

  


"Okay, Kwannie. Go on. Ano pang schedule natin today? Puwede ko kaya masingit yung signing para sa bagong endorsement kamo?"

  


Tumango si Seungkwan. "May time pa naman pero gabi na 'yon at ako na lang siguro ang magdi-discuss sa'yo. Pero teka lang Joshua ha, nilalagnat ka ba? Aba ang saya mo yata ngayon. Sobrang blooming, may ka-date ka 'no?"

Nakakapagtaka nga talaga ang kinikilos ni Shua dahil ang totoo, maaaring mabait si Joshua bilang artista pero hindi siya gano'n kainit tumanggap ng tao sa likod ng camera. 

  


Masiyado siyang mahiyain sa kabila ng kanyang trabaho. Magaan lang ang loob niya sa mga naging kaibigan sa industriya.

  


Nanlaki ang mata ni Seungkwan nang ngitian niya ito nang matamis. "What? It's a good day, Kwan. Ganito naman talaga ako 'pag good mo ha?"

"No, Joshu. Hindi ako naniniwala, may iba sa'yo. What made you so happy, hmm? You're really glowing, mahal."

Sumasayaw ang tuwa sa mata ng kaibigan at tila ba nahahawa rin si Shua sa kaligayahang dulot ni Seungkwan.

  


Yumakap siya sa tagiliran ng matalik na kaibigan. "I'm just genuinely happy, mahal. Huwag kang mag-alala, bawas stress sa bahay dahil mukhang marami akong projects ngayon."

"That's good to hear, Shu. You deserve it. I'm really happy for you," Pinaypayan nito ang mata na para bang maiiyak na. "Tama nga 'tong kadramahan nating dalawa."

Sakto namang kumatok ang staff na si Hansol kaya naputol ang pag-uusap nila. "Josh? Stand-by ka na in 5 minutes start na tayo."

  
  


Ganito ang buhay ni Joshua sa harap ng mga nagkikislapang ilaw. Maaaring maraming lihim ngunit masasabi niya na ngayon na masaya siya.

  


~

  


Nagpatuloy ang araw na maraming pumapansin sa kakaibang tingkad daw ng mga mata ni Joshua. 

"In love ka ba?" Kaswal na tanong ni Jun habang patuloy ang pag-ilaw ng lente, nakakabulag ang liwanag sa kuwarto ngunit puring-puri sila ng photographer sa araw na 'yon.

  


_ "Okay, closer. Give me a softer look. Yes, dear, perfect. Okay hold it. Nice. Sige, break tayo for 15 minutes" _

  


"Hindi ba puwedeng masaya lang talaga ako? Anong alam mo ha, Junhui?" 

"Patola ka na ngayon, Shua? Wala, pinakikiramdan ko lang. Pero keep it up, Joshu. You seemed inspired ha."

  


Tinabig lang niya ito at nagpatuloy ang usapan nilang dalawa. Work related, personal life, ganyan kagaan ang loob ni Joshua sa mga kaibigan.

  


"Nga pala bago ko makalimutan, sabi ni Gyu magkita tayo after his international stint. Ipakikilala na raw niya ang jowa niya sa atin."

Tumango si Shua at lumagok ng tubig. Masayang-masaya siya sa tinatakbo ng buhay-buhay nilang magkakaibigan. "That's good to hear. Let me know kung kailan para malibre ko na ang schedule ko."

  
  


Tinawag na si Jun para sa solo shoot niya habang panay kutkot lang sa telepono ni Joshua. Nagtataka kung bakit hindi siya nakatanggap ng text mula sa Senador na kinololokohan niya ngayon.

  


To: Sen. Yoon

_ Are you alive? _

_ I have a shoot right now. _

_ Just letting you know. _

  


Maya-maya pa ay tumunog na ang telepono ni Shua at kumabog na naman ang dibdib niya.

"Missed me?" At alam ni Joshua na nakangisi na naman si Jeonghan sa kabilang linya.

"Ikaw lang ang kakilala kong hindi naghe-hello sa tawag." 

  


Tumawa ito sa kanya. "Hay ang sungit mo na naman, Joshua. Masiyado mo akong pinasasaya sa ganito. How are you today?"

"Okay lang. I'm happy and I looked pretty daw today." Nahihiyang sagot ni Shua.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jeonghan. "Mhmm. Palagi ka namang magand, Shua. Will you send me some pictures later?"

Kinagat niya ang labi para pigilan ang sariling mapaingit. May ibang himig sa boses ni Jeonghan ngayon.

"Maybe."

  


_ "Mahal, put your phone down na. Stand-by. Start na tayo in 5 minutes." _

"What? Anong mahal? Sinong mahal, Joshua?"

Hindi niya pinansin ang mga tanong ni Jeonghan, bagkus ay mas lalo lang niyang inasar ito.

  
  


_ "Yes, mahal . I'll be there." _

  


"I have to go, Senator. Bye."

  


Tawang-tawa lang si Joshua nang putulin niya ang tawag. Hindi lang si Jeonghan ang marunong makipaglaro.

  


//

_ "will you at least pick up your phone?" _

_ "sino 'yung sinasabi mong mahal?" _

_ "joshua hong, huwag mo akong subukan." _

Iyon ang sunod-sunod na lumabas sa screen ng telepono ni Joshua at agad niyang itinaob iyon. Kanina pa siya kinakabahan sa mukhang napikon na Senador.

  


"Joshua nakikinig ka ba? Pagod ka na ba? Puwede namang bukas na lang natin pag-usapan 'tong kontrata, isasama ko 'yung kaibigan kong abogado para dito."

  


Umiling lang si Joshua. Kanina pa siya hindi mapakali dahil kay Jeonghan. Mukhang pagkatapos niyang asarin ito ay sa kanya pa babaliktad ang pagkakataon.

"Okay lang ako, Kwan. Nandiyan naman si Kuya Cheol to help me. At iba pang lawyer friends ng pamilya."

Inaya na siyang lumabas ni Seungkwan para ihatid sa bahay sana dahil maagang umuwi ang driver niya.

  


At kulang pa ang salitang gulat nang mamataan niya ang isang pamilyar na kotse at lalakig naghihintay sa labas ng studio. 

"Anong ginagawa mo rito, tanga?" Ibinaba ni Jeonghan ang suot nitong aviator shades at nag-init ang pisngi ni Joshua nang pasadahan nito ng tingin ang kabuuan niya.

Masiyadong gwapo si Jeonghan at masamang-masama ito sa puso ni Shua.

  


Dinig niya ang pagsinghap ni Seungkwan sa kanyang likuran.

"Tama ka, you looked pretty today, baby." Inabot nito ang mga kamay niya at nilaro ang mga daliri niya.

"Senator Yoon, mauuna na po ako. Mahal, bukas na lang tayo mag-usap. Be there at 10, okay?" Yumakap siya sa kaibigan at pinanood niya ang paglalaro ng liwanag sa nagbabagang mata ni Jeonghan.

Umigting ang mga panga nito at parang gusto niyang haplusin iyon.

"Goddamit, Joshua. Aatakihin ako sa puso dahil sa'yo, iyon ba ang mahal mo? Really? That's Seungkwan, right?"

Nilaro niya ang manggas ni Jeonghan at nahihiyang tumitig dito. "Bakit? Nagseselos ka ba?"

  


Wala itong imik kaya tuluyan na siyang napatawa. "Totoo ka ba, Senator? Bakit ka nagseselos? Hindi naman tayo ha."

Kinabig ni Jeonghan ang batok niya at humalik sa kanyang noo. "Hindi pa," Pagbibigay-diin nito. "Hindi pa tayo, Joshua. Now get in the car at ihahatid kita pauwi."

  


//

  


Umusog si Jeonghan sa puwesto ni Joshua at saka kinabit ang seatbelt ng lalaki.

  


Hindi pa nga niya ito nasusuyo nang maayos pero nahihiya na siya sa mga kilos niya.

  


Sinalubong niya ang mga mata nitong nakangiti sa kanya.

  


"Selos ka? Ngayon alam mo na ang pakiramdam ng napipikon. Kaya tigil-tigilan mo na ako diyan."

  


Masarap ang pakiramdam ng ganito. Lalo't para siyang sinusuyo ni Joshua. Tila siya bata rin kagaya nito. 

Kaya nga gusto na ni Jeonghan nang agaran at mabilisan dahil wala naman siyang ibang gagawin kundi seryosohin si Joshua.

  


Hindi niya namalayan ang pagkunot ng noo at nanatiling nakatuon ang mata kay Joshua.

  


"Lalo kang tatanda niyan kapag nakasimangot ka." Kinusot nito ang noo niya at humaplos sa mukha ni Jeonghan.

  


At anong gulat niya nang halikan ni Joshua ang talukap ng mga mata niya.

  


"Huwag ka na ngang magselos, mag-drive ka na pauwi pero pakainin mo muna ako, puwede ba?"

  
  


Natunaw lahat ng pagod at pagkayamot ni Jeonghan. Niyakap niya si Joshua bago pinasibad ang kotse. 

  
  


Ang sarap pala ng mayroong inuuwian.

  
  
  


//

  


Nag-drive thru lang sila ni Joshua at hawak-hawak nito ang pagkain niya sa buong durasyon ng pagmamaneho pauwi sa bahay ng mga Hong.

Sinusubuan siya nito at pinakakain at walang ginawa si Joshua kundi tawanan siya dahil makalat siyang kumain.

"Tanda-tanda na Senador, nagpapa-baby ka ba sa akin? Ang dami ko nang pam-blackmail sa'yo. Sinong mag-aakalang ganito ka 'di ba? Napaka-angas sa Senado pag sa harap ko pa-cute."

Iyon ang sabi ni Joshua habang pinupunasan ang gilid ng labi ni Jeonghan at saka iniumang ang straw sa labi niya.

  


Siyempre ay inubos na ni Jeonghan ang inumin at ngiting-ngiti lang si Joshua sa kanya.

"'Pag nasanay ako sa ganito, tataba talaga ako dahil sa'yo, Senator."

Marahan niyang kinusot ang pisngi ni Joshua at saka kinalag ang seatbelt nito.

"Gano'n daw 'yon, Shua, kapag hiyang sa boyfriend, talagang lalong lumulusog."

Pinandilatan lang siya nito at pabirong hinampas ang braso niya.

  


"Jeonghan ha, pinapaalala ko lang sa'yo na hindi tayo. At kung masiyado kang kampante, binabalaan na kita sa pamilya ko pa lang, si Kuya Cheol lang ang kakampi mo."

Lumabi siya kay Joshua, "Ikaw kamo, binabasag mo ako lagi. Huwag mong kontrahin, Shua. Hindi _ pa _tayo."

"At sinasabi ko lang din ang mga haharapin mo dahil baka gusto mong umatras pa."

  


Sinuntok ni Jeonghan ang dibdib. "Matapang ako, Joshua. Wala akong inuurungan sa Senado kaya mas lalong wala akong takot sa pamilya mo."

"Kahit si papa na ang makaharap mo?"

Umiling lang siya, "Kahit sino pa sila. Kahit isama mo buong angkan niyo. Ang daming beses na akong sinopla ng papa mo, Joshua. Sa ganito pa ba ako uurong ha? Wala ka yata bilib sa future boyfriend mo. Stop worrying, baby."

  


Tawa lang nang tawa si Joshua sa kayabangan niya. Tumitingkad ang pamumula ng pisngi nito. "Okay bahala ka na riyan. Pero seryoso, Jeongha, salamat sa araw na 'to, gusto kong malaman mo na you make me happy too."

  


Ngiting-ngiti si Jeonghan at hindi napigilan ang sariling yakapin si Joshua. Pareho na silang tumatawa sa pagkakataon na iyon.

  


"God, ibig bang sabihin may pag-asa na ako sa'yo? Hindi ka na iiwas sa akin?"

Kumalas si Joshua sa mga bisig ni Jeonghan at nagsasayaw ang tuwa sa mata nito.

  


Napapikit si Jeonghan nang may malambot na bagay ang dumampi sa pisngi niya.

  


_ Halik. _

  


_ Halik iyon galing kay Shua. _

  


"You figure it out, Senator. Bye-bye!"

  
  


Hindi na siya binigyan pa ni Joshua na makasagot dahil bumaba na ito ng kotse at itinaboy na siya papaalis.

  


Ngunit bago ang lahat ay mahigpit itong nagbilin na buksan lamang ang telepono pagkauwi niya sa bahay dahil may importante raw itong sasabihin.

  
  


At wala na siyang nagawa kundi mapapreno sa gilid ng kalsada sa mensaheng nanggaling kay Joshua.

  


Masiyado na yatang suwerte si Jeonghan sa araw na 'yon.

  
  


Sa wakas.

  
  
  


_ from: shua _

_ hey. you want an honest answer? _

_ yes and yes, han. _

_ goodnight. _

_ :* _

  


~

  


Napahawak si Joshua sa dibdib pagkapasok niya ng bahay. Maingat ang kilos niya upang hindi makalikha ng kahit anong ingay.

Kagat niya labi sa pagpipigil ng ngiti. Masaya siya dahil ito ang unang pagkakataon na susubukan niyang sumugal.

  


Maaaring pagkakamali ito sa pamilya niya pero matanda na si Joshua, kung hindi siya sasaya ngayon, kailan pa?

  


Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad ngunit napatigil nang madinig ang tinig na iniiwasan niya.

  


"Saan ka nanggaling and why aren't you answering my calls?"

  


Napahinga si Joshua bago hinarap ang kapatid. "Kuya, I was with Seungkwan. We were discussing about my contract. Chill."

  


Umiling lang si Jaehyun sa kanya. "Sana lang totoo 'yang sinasabi mo, Joshua. Maraming mata ang pamilya natin, isang maling galaw mo lang, mabubuko ka na."

Napaigtad si Joshua at pinandigan ang tapang niya. "So? Wala akong ginagawang mali. I'm old enough to know what's wrong and right, Kuya. Hindi na ako bata. For fuck's sake, I'm already 25."

Ngumisi ang lalaking kausap at niyakap siya. Kaunti na lang ay maiiyak na si Joshua. Kailan ba siya hahayaan ng pamilya niyang maging masaya naman.

  


"Alam mo namang you have my support, bunso. But Papa thinks you're doing something bad dahil kakaiba raw ang kinikilos mo lately. Hindi ako bulag, Shua pero mag-ingat ka, kilala mo si Papa. Lahat ginagawa para maitaboy ang _ mali _sa buhay natin."

Tumango siya sa kapatid at nagpasalamat na ito ang nakaabang sa kanya at hindi ang ama nila.

"I just hope na hindi ka tinuturuan ng masama ng pulitikong 'yon. You and your taste in men will be the death of Papa. I'd like to see you bend and break his rules, bunso. Basta, ingatan mo 'yang sarili mo."

  


Napatawa na lang si Joshua, alam niyang kakampi niya si Jaehyun at kailanma'y hindi siya ilalaglag ng kapatid.

  


"I'll let this pass, Shua. Pero 'pag may date ka, you have to tell me para magawan ng paraan. Just don't forget to use protection, okay?"

Inipit siya ng kapatid sa braso nito at inis siyang nagreklamo.

  


Wala nang ibang naisip si Joshua kundi sundin ang bawal dahil palagi namang masarap subukan ang pagkakamali sa tingin ng ibang tao pero pinakatama niyang nagawa iyon sa buong buhay niya.

  
  


Pinakatama si Jeonghan at ang mga taong sumusuporta sa kanya.

  


~

  
  


Bantay-sarado si Joshua nang mga sumunod na araw. Bukod sa kabi-kabilang shoot at proyekto, nalaman din niya kay Seungcheol na abala rin Jeonghan sa senado at sa law office nito.

"So ano bang real score niyo ni Senator? Kaya ba napapayag mo siya sa charity event natin kasi may monkey business kayong dalawa?" 

Tinukso-tukso siya ng mga kaibigan dahil sa katabilan ni Seungkwan at agad ipinamalita sa barkada ang namamagitan daw sa kanila.

"Gago," Gulat ang lahat kay Joshua. "Ano? I'm just being real here. Hindi kami ni Jeonghan but we have this understanding na kami lang ang nakakaalam."

"And here I thought si Mingyu ang unang magpapakilala sa atin ng boyfriend pero iba ang gumalaw si Shua. Tahimik pero ang tataba ng mga isdang nabibingwit."

"'Yang bibig mo, Jun. Pigilan mo ha, itago niyo 'to. Alam niyo namang ayaw ni Papa kay Jeonghan dati pa lang at ayokong diktahan na naman nila ako."

  


Suporta.

Iyon palagi ang kailangan ni Joshua at ganoon ang ibinibigay ng mga kaibigan sa kanya.

  


Sana lang ay makuha rin niya iyon sa mga magulang niya. 

~

  


Hindi na sila ulit nagkita ni Jeonghan buhat nang ihatid siya nito sa bahay ngunit walang palya ang pagtawag at pagte-text nito sa kanya.

Madalas ay nakakatulugan na niya ito at matiyaga ang lalaki kay Joshua.

  


Paminsan-minsan ay nagpapadala ito ng pagkain sa shoot ni Joshua. Alagang-alaga siya kay Jeonghan at kapansin-pansin na rin pagkakaroon niya ng laman sa katawan.

  


"Thank you sa pakain kanina, Senator. Kaunti na lang tataba na talaga ako. Nakakahalata na mga ka-trabaho kong may boyfriend daw ako."

  


May bahid ng antok ang pagtawa ni Jeonghan sa kabilang linya at nakonsensya si Joshua dahil hatinggabi na ay sumagot pa rin ito sa tawag niya.

"Sabihin mo kapag tayo na baka araw-araw may pa-fiesta ako sa shooting mo."

  


Kinagat ni Joshua ang labi, tahimik ang linya. Inaakala niyang tulog na ito. "I miss you."

At anong gulat ni Shua nang umungol ito sa kanya. "Dahan-dahan naman, Joshua. Inuunahan mo ako, palagi na lang."

Hiyang-hiya si Joshua at umingit lang bilang sagot. 

"Ulitin mo nga, Shua. Come on, indulge this old man."

  


"I miss you, Jeonghan."

  


Bumuntong-hininga ang kausap niya, "Ang suwerte ko naman, I miss you too, Joshua. Kaya nga sabi ko sa'yo, sumama ka na sa lakad namin ng mga kaibigan ko."

"Ang kulit naman, Senator. Magkikita rin kami ng mga kaibigan ko dahil ngayon lang kami mabubuo."

  


Umalma si Jeonghan at nakikinita niya sa isip ang naka-kunot nitong noo. "Then send me some of your recent pictures para hindi kita masiyadong ma-miss. Ako na naman ang walang ka-partner bukas. What a loser."

  


Wala nang ginawa si Joshua kundi bumungisngis. "E di parehas tayong loser bukas? I-text mo na lang ako, baka kapag maaga kaming natapos puwede pa tayong magkita."

  


"Okay, baby. We'll do whatever you like. Pahinga ka na. Thanks for calling me. Ang hirap 'pag matanda na, pagod agad."

  


Pigil na pigil na ni Joshua ang pagtili. Gusto na talaga niyang suntukin si Jeonghan. "No, thank you, Jeonghan. I.. Goodnight."

  


"Good night, Shua."

//

  
  


"God will you stop interrogating me, Minghao? Pagkatapos ko kayong sunduin ito pa isusukli niyo sa akin."

  


Tatawa-tawa ang mga abogadong kaibigan ni Jeonghan nang mahuli siya nitong nag-stalk sa ig ni Joshua.

Nag-post ito ng litrato kasama ang isang lalaking hindi pa siya pamilyar.

  


"Sorry brodie, hindi pa rin kami makapaniwalang nakabingwit ka ng isang Ongpauco. Totoo ba? Baka tapos na ang lucid interval mo?" Pang-aasar ni Chan na hindi niya pinansin.

  


"Gago. Saan na raw si Gov?" Pag-iiba niya sa usapan.

"Susunod na lang daw siya sa bahay. Ako ang pinakamahalaga rito, Jeonghan baka nakakalimutan niyo. You're going to meet my special someone. Ang suwerte niyo, makikilala niyo na ang tatapos sa bachelor days ni Atty. Minghao."

  


Napailing na lang si Jeonghan sa kalokohan ng mga kaibigan niya dahil kagaya ng mga normal na tao, mayroon din siyang normal at masayang relasyon sa kanyang barkada.

Pero mas maganda siguro ang araw kung kasama niya si Joshua ngayon.

  


"Bakit hindi pala kasama si Joshua? Bro, you'll be surprised sa circle of friends ng boyfriend ko. Baka may ma-type-an ka sa kanila."

"Isang salita mo pa, Hao, hindi ka na makakarating nang buhay sa boyfriend mo."

  


Tanghali pa lang pero puputok na yata ang mga ugat ni Jeonghan sa pagkainis.

  


~

  


Hindi mapakali si Joshua habang naghihintay sila sa bahay ng boyfriend ni Mingyu. Parang may mga alam itong hindi sinasabi sa kanya kaya nagkutkot na lang siya sa telepono.

Mas kinakabahan siya dahil hindi man lang nagte-text o tumatawag si Jeonghan .

  


"Sobrang intimate naman, Gyu. Binahay ka na ba ni Attorney?"

Napahilamos si Joshua sa mukha dahil sa walang prenong bibig ni Junhui. 

"Ang bastos mo ha. 'Di ba puwedeng mas maganda lang na nandito tayo kasi may mga kasama tayong politician friends ni Hao. Paparating na rin sila."

  


At si Joshua lang yata ang hindi na-excite nang bumukas ang front door, nanatili siyang nakaupo sa sofa kahit dinig na dinig niya ang hagikgikan ng mga kaibigan. Kilig na kilig kay Mingyu at kasintahan nito.

  


"Hao, these are my friends, si Jun, Seungkwan at Soonyoung at ang 'yung ayaw makipag-socialize rito e si Joshua."

  


Binatukan niya si Mingyu nang makalapit siya sa mga ito. Magaan siyang ngumiti sa nagpakilalang si Minghao at Chan kasama ang Governor na si Wonwoo.

"We've heard so much about you, Joshua." 

"Yes, Joshua. I'm pretty sure magkakasundo tayong lahat."

  


Kung nagtaka man siya ay hindi niya iyon pinahalata.

  


"O asan na 'yung pikon kanina? Tinawagan ko lang, binabaan na ako ng telepono." Nadinig niyang reklamo ni Wonwoo.

  
  


May nakakalokong ngiti sa labi ni Mingyu at Minghao nang tumalikod na muli si Shua.

  


_ "O nandito na pala si aburido. Gyu, ito pala si Senator pikon." _

  


Ngunit napatda siya sa puwesto nang madinig ang isang pamilyar na tinig na ilang linggo na niyang hindi nakikita.

  


"Goddamit, Hao, hindi ako pikon. I'm Jeonghan Yoon, the only normal in this clique. Ano bang nakita mo diyan kay Minghao, pakisabihan nga siyang magtino na."

Nanigas lang ang likod ni Joshua. Alam niyang natatawa ang mga kaibigan niya sa pangyayari at mas lalong alam niyang pakana ng mga ito ang lahat ng eksena.

Dinig niya ang halakhak ng mga ito. Joshua's sure na na-charm na agad ng senador ang mga kaibigan niya.

"Jeonghan, I'm Mingyu, Minghao's significant other and I think kilala mo na sina Kwannie, Soon and Junhui. At 'yung estatwa sa sala, huwag mo nang pansinin. Display lang namin 'yan."

  


"Hindi ako display." Pagmamaktol ni Joshua habang likod pa rin niya ang nakikita ng mga ito.

  


Kinalma niya ang sarili at saka humarap sa puwesto ng mga bisita.

  


"Oops, okay, hindi raw siya estatwa. Jeonghan, I'd like you to meet Joshua. I believe hindi niyo na kailangan ng ganitong intro 'di ba?"

Mukhang nagkagulatan pa silang dalawa, nag-iinit ang pisnging lumapit siya sa mga ito at hindi makatitig kay Jeonghan.

"Damn, I must be dreaming, right? Pleased to meet you, Joshua. Surprise? Missed me?" Iniangat niya ang mata at saka nahigit ang hininga sa lalaking nasa harap niya.

Nakabukas ang bisig nito ngunit bago siya pumaloob doon ay inirapan niya ito at binira sa dibdib.

  


"Show off." Umismid siya ngunit yumakap din agad dito.

"I know, dear. I missed you too."

Tumawa siya rito at ikinuskos ang ilong sa batok ni Jeonghan. "Assuming ka ha."

"E halata naman? Hindi mo ba ako na-miss? Papahiya mo ba ako sa mga kaibigan natin?"

  


"Grabe, ang drama palagi. Of course, I missed you too. Happy ka na?"

  


Hindi na kailangang tingnan ni Joshua ang mukha ni Jeonghan dahil alam niyang masaya ito dahil sino bang niloko niya, masaya rin siyang makita ito ngayon.

  
  


//

  


Masarap magtago sa bawal na mundo. Masayang pumuslit, makipagtaguan nang hindi nahuhuli.

  


Gano'n ang pakiramdam ni Joshua habang katabi si Jeonghan kasama ang mga kaibigan nila sa sala ng bahay nila Minghao.

  


Hawak ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya, humahaplos, gumuguhit ng kung anu-anong linya at nararamdaman ni Joshua ang kapanatagan sa tuwing pumipisil siya pabalik.

  


Masaya lang silang nakikinig sa pagkukwento ni Mingyu, tumatawa paminsan-minsan ngunit mas tahimik sila sa sarili nilang mundo ni Jeonghan.

"Sobrang liit ng mundong ginagalawan natin, Shua. Akalain mong pati kaibigan natin e magkasintahan pala."

Ngumiti lang si Joshua at sumandal pa lalo sa dibdib ni Jeonghan. Yumakap ito nang mas mahigpit at sinubsob ang mukha sa leeg niya.

  


This is a dangerous territory pero hinayaan niya ang sariling makaramdam. Hinayaang lumutang ang puso sa mga bisig ni Jeonghan. 

  


Akmang lalayo na ang lalaki nang pigilan iyon ni Joshua hinigpitan niya hawak sa kamay nitong nasa sikmura niya.

  


"You're quiet today. May problema ba?"

  


"My Kuya knows about us pero kakampi ko siya, Han. Kinukunsinti pa nga ako eh. P-Paano ba natin gagawin to?"

Humalik si Jeonghan sa likod ng tainga ni Joshua, napapikit siya at permanente na yata ang pagkabog ng dibdib.

"Whatever you want, Shua. I can be your little secret. You wanna buy time bago natin sabihin sa pamilya mo? Go ahead, kahit anong gusto mo."

  


Lumingon siya rito at humalik sa panga ni Jeonghan. "Thank you, Jeonghan. You're so sweet, hindi pa nga tayo eh. Ngayon lang 'to, uunti-untiin ko sila."

  


Naputol ang lambingan nila nang mapansing nakatuon na ang mata ng mga kaibigan sa kanya.

"Hindi pa ba kayo sa lagay na 'yan? Kahit kami ni Gyu mahihiyang dumikit sa inyo."

  


Nahihiya man ay nanatiling nakabalot si Joshua sa yakap ni Jeonghan. Humalik pa ito sa noo niya at mas lalo siyang siniksik.

  


"Hindi pa kami ni Joshua, hindi pa niya ako sinasagot eh."

  


Inirapan sila ni Seungkwan, "Hindi ka pa sinasagot pero the fact na hinahayaan ka niyang yakap-yakapin siya aba, iba na 'yan."

  


"You spoil me too much, Joshua. Baka umasa ako."

Siniko niya ito at sinaway ang mga kaibigang walang tigil sa pang-aasar.

  


"Nawala yung spotlight kina Hao at Gyu e. Pero bagay kayo talaga. Dahil diyan, toast tayo for happy life and career sa ating lahat."

They drank a toast para sa masayang buhay, matiwasay na relasyon ng lahat at para maintindihan si Joshua ng pamilya niya.

  


~

  


Buong araw silang magkakasama. Hindi naubos ang kuwento na sinamahan ng alak.

  


Masaya, masaya, masiyadong masaya.

Natatakot si Jeonghan habang hatid nila pauwi ni Seungkwan at Chan si Joshua sa bahay nito.

  


Lalo na nang halos pumulupot na si Joshua sa kanya habang akay nila ito palabas ng kotse. May kaunting tama ito ng alak at lasing ang bawat titig sa kanya.

Oo, gusto ni Jeonghan ang paglalambing nito ngunit masiyado pang mabilis para umabot sa ganitong teritoryo.

Inabot nila ang lalaki sa pinsan nito. "Cheol, pare, pasensya ka na ha."

"Okay lang Han, ako na bahala kay bunso. Salamat sa pag-aasikaso kay Joshua. Balitaan kita bukas."

  


Humalik siya sa noo ni Shua bago sila umalis.

  


//

  


Masakit ang ulo ni Joshua pagkagising niya ngunit agad niyang hinagilap ang teleponong puno ng mensahe ni Jeonghan.

Panay hingi ng tawad at paumanhin dahil nga nalasing siya nang nagdaang gabi.

Dali-dali siyang bumaba para uminom ng gamot ngunit naabutan niya ang buong pamilya na nakaabang sa kanya.

"G-Good morning, Ma, Pa."

  


"Are you out of your mind, Joshua?! Bakit kasama mo si Yoon kagabi?"

"Pa, n-nagkita lang kami sa party ni Mingyu t-tapos kaibigan ni Senator yung boyfriend ni Mingyu--"

"Hindi ko kailangan ng dahilan mo! Bakit hindi mo pa rin maiwasan ang lalaking 'yon? At nagpahatid ka pa! Dios Mio, Joshua!"

  


Huminga nang malalim si Joshua, nanahimik ang buong bahay sa dagundong ng boses ng kanyang ama.

"Bakit ba takot na takot ka Pa? Wala naman po akong ginagawang masama. Bakit wala kayong tiwala? Hindi na ako bata."

  


Sumabog ang luha ni Joshua at patakbong kinuha ang susi ng kotse niya.

  
  


Bahala na.

  
  


//

  
  
  
  


Nagmaneho lang si Joshua, madiin ang tapak sa silinyador. Hindi alintana ang pananakit ng ulo at panunuyo ng lalamunan.

Ni hindi man lang siya binigyan ng pagkakataong magpaliwanag dahil wala naman talagang mali. Maaaring may namamagitan sa kanila ni Jeonghan pero hindi planado ang pagkikita nilang iyon.

  
  


Bakit napakabilis bawiin ang sayang naramdaman niya?

  
  


Dire-diretso ang takbo ng kotse, walang direksyon kung saan siya patungo. Patuloy ang pagri-ring ng telepono ngunit hindi niya sinagot ang mga tawag na pumapasok.

  


Huminto si Joshua sa gilid ng daan at saka pinahid ang pisnging tigmak sa luha. Sinubsob niya ang mukha sa manibela at hindi maintindihan ang sarili sa pag-iyak ng ganito.

  


Sanay naman siya sa palagiang pagtutol ng ama sa mga desisyon niya ngunit ngayon lang siya nahirapan. Ngayon lang siya tumakas.

Ngayon lang niya piniling talikuran ang mga ito.

Nanatili siyang tahimik, at sa muling pagdating ng tawag ay sinagot na niya iyon.

  


"Nasaan ka? Kanina pa ako tumatawag bakit 'di mo sinasagot?"

Humikbi si Joshua, "Why can't you say hello like a normal person, Senator?"

"You can't joke like this, Joshua. Nag-aalala ako sa'yo, sinabi ni Kuya Cheol mo 'yung nangyari. Where are you, baby?"

  
  


Sumikdo ang dibdib ni Shua habang naririnig ang boses ni Jeonghan sa telepono. Nilunok niya ang bikig sa lalamunan, pinipilit na kalmahin ang sarili.

"I-I don't know, Han. S-Sorry."

"Shh. Where are you, Shua? Puntahan kita o puntahan mo ako sa bahay? I'll text you my address, okay? Hihintayin kita."

Kinagat ni Joshua ang labi sa lambing na nakalakip sa tinig ni Jeonghan. Pakiramdam niya ay kaya na niya.

  


Dama niyang kung ano pa man ang kaakibat ng pagtatagong ito ay ligaya na hindi niya makukuha sa iba.

  


Hindi palaging tahanan ang isang bahay at nakakatawang natagpuan niya ang bisig na gustong uwian sa taong pilit na inilalayo ng pamilya ni Joshua sa kanya.

  


~

Ilang oras lang ang itinagal at dumating si Joshua sa tapat ng isang magarang bahay, abuhin ang tarangkahan at nakatayo sa labas ang isang pamilyar na lalaki.

  


Agad siyang lumabas ng kotse at halos tumumba na nang tuluyan siyang yakapin ni Jeonghan.

Napaiyak na naman si Joshua. Hindi na niya kailangan pang magsalita dahil alam niyang naiintindihan na siya ng lalaki. Kinusot nito ang buhok niya at panaka-nakang humahalik sa kanyang noo.

Ngumiwi siya kay Jeonghan at inilayo ang sarili rito.

"Hindi pa ako naliligo, Senator. Nakakahiya."

  


Tinawanan lang siya ni Jeonghan. "God, you're too cute, ano bang gagawin ko sa'yo?"

Inaya na lang siya papasok ni Jeonghan sa loob ng bahay ng mga Yoon. Mainit siyang tinanggap ng pamilya ni Jeonghan na may mapang-unawang ngiti sa labi.

  


Pinaghanda siya ni Jeonghan ng damit at lahat ng gamit. Mas maganda raw na mag-usap kapag malamig na ang ulo't pakiramdam niya.

  


Inalagaan siya nito at hindi mapigilan ni Joshua na umiyak sa banyo. Naghahalo ang tubig at luha niya sa 'di malamang dahilan.

  


Mali bang sabihin na masaya siya ngayon habang nasa piling siya ni Jeonghan?

  
  


~

  


Tinuyo ni Jeonghan ang buhok ni Joshua habang nakaupo siya't nag-aalmusal. May kaluwagan ang suot niyang damit at apura ang hapit niya rito.

Nag-iinit ang pisngi dahil sa pag-aalagang nadarama niya ngayon.

"Jeonghan, tigilan mo na. May kamay naman ako. Kaya ko na 'yan."

  


Lumabi ang senador kay Joshua na patuloy pa rin sa paghaplos sa buhok niya.

  


"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Joshua. Nahuli ba nila tayo"

Kinurot niya ang lalaki sa braso. "Will you shut up and let me eat in peace first? Mas lalo akong kinakabahan sa'yo."

  


Dahil hindi talaga makakakain si Joshua nang maayos kung panay ang hawak at lambing ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

  


-

At matapos ang mahabang pakiusapan ay naitawid din nila ang almusal. Nakaupo ngayon si Jeonghan sa sofa at nakatayo lang si Joshua sa tapat ng lalaki.

"O anong ginagawa mo? Tabihan mo kaya ako rito."

  


Ngunit nagulat din siya sa sarili nang umupo siya sa mga hita ni Jeonghan. Agad niyang ibinaon ang mukha sa balikat nito at pinaglaruan ang buhok ng lalaki.

  


"Please don't tease me too much," Napalunok si Joshua. "I-I.. Hindi ko alam kung paano nalaman ni Papa na hinatid mo ako kagabi. N-Nagkasagutan kami. Bakit ba nila ako pinalalayo sa'yo?"

Nanatili ang labi ni Jeonghan pisngi ni Joshua. Umiikot ang daliri nito sa baywang niya at tila nako-koryente siya sa bawat haplos nito.

  


"Gusto mo bang lumayo ako? I can compromise, Shua. Hanggang sa maging malamig na sa tatay mo ang issue natin. Ikaw lang ang importante dito."

Huminga nang malalim si Joshua at matamang sinalubong ang mata ni Jeonghan.

  


Hindi niya alam kung ginawa niyang mabuti para magkaroon siya ng kakamping ganito. Para magkaroon ng kagaya ni Jeonghan sa buhay niya. 

"Ayoko. Huwag ka nang lalayo. Kaya kong tanggapin lahat, Han. Siguro masasaktan ako pero mas mahirap kung maglalayo tayo. I couldn't stay away even if I tried, Jeonghan."

  


Ngumiti si Jeonghan sa kanya at ikiniskis ang ilong sa kanya. 

"So damn brave and feisty, my baby. Whatever you want, Shua."

Kinagat niya ang labi bago muling nagsalita. "I want this."

Yumuko si Joshua at ipinikit ang mata bago idinampi ang labi niya kay Jeonghan.

Para nang lalabas ang puso niya sa dibdib, nangininginig mga kamay at hinawakan iyon ni Jeonghan bago iginalaw ang labi sa kanya.

  


Marami nang hinalikan si Shua buong buhay niya ngunit ang halik lang ni Jeonghan ang may kakayahang magpatigil ng mundo niya. 

Malambing ang hagod ng labi nito, waring nag-iingat na hindi masaktan o matakot si Joshua.

Napangiti sila nang maghiwalay ang labi nila at kinuskos niya ang pisngi Jeonghan.

"I-I like you, Jeonghan. So much. And I don't want to stay away from you. Let's be together from now on."

  


Isang halik ulit ang iginawad ni Jeonghan sa kanya at bumuga ito ng hangin. "God, you're too much, Joshua. Puwede na akong mamatay ngayon."

  


"Huwag muna, halikan mo pa ako, please."

  


_ "Okay, baby." _

  
  


_ // _

  
  


Namamanhid na ang labi ni Jeonghan maging pati ang hita niya dahil ayaw lumayo ni Joshua sa kanya.

  


At kung inaakala ni Jeonghan na pagkatapos niyang matikman ang halik ni Shua ay matatapos na ang lahat subalit lalo lang naghangad si Jeonghan.

  


Lalo lang niyang gustong angkinin ang lalaki't ipagdamot sa mundo nito.

  


Hindi niya namalayang nakatulala na lang siya't nakangiti.

  


"Why are you not kissing back?"

  


Napahalakhak si Jeonghan nang umalis si Joshua sa kandungan niya at padabog na humiga at nagtalukbong ng kumot.

  


Wala sa hinagap niya na dadating ang panahong magsosolo sila ni Joshua gayong dati ay tila siya may sakit kung iwas-iwasan nito.

  


Ngayon ay nasa kwarto lang sila ni Jeonghan, walang ibang ginawa kundi magpalitan ng halik at ipadama ang nararamdaman sa isa't isa.

  


For fuck's sake, 35 na si Jeonghan pero bagets na bagets at batang-bata ang pakiramdam niya sa ginagawang pagwawala ng puso niya.

  


Kaya naman nangahas na siya at pumasok na rin sa ilalim ng kumot. Niyakap niya si Joshua at inamoy ang leeg at batok nito. Marahan siyang sumipsip sa balat nito.

  


"Nagtatampo ka ba? Tangina, bakit ganito ka, Shua? You're too cute. I'm sorry for not kissing back, nag-de-daydream lang ako about you."

  


Siniko siya nito at humarap na rin maya-maya si Joshua sa kanya.

"Bakit? Para saan pa e kaharap mo naman na ako ngayon ha?"

  


Pinanggigilan niya si Joshua sa ilalim ng mga bisig niya at saka matunog na hinalikan ang buong mukha nito at pinaraanan ng daliri ang pulang-pula labi nito kapagkuwan.

  


Maya-maya ay muling hinabol ni Joshua ang labi niya at nagsalo sa isang malambing na halik.

  


"'Di ka pa ba nagsasawa sa mga halik ko, Shua?"

  


Umirap si Joshua at pinagdikit ang mga noo nila.

"No. I love your kisses, Senator. Masarap kang humalik."

  


At parang lahat yata ng dugo ni Jeonghan ay dumaloy patungo sa _ ulo _niya.

  


"Alam mo kamo, ikaw ang mas tukso sa ating dalawa. Nagpipigil ako rito. Mas delikado ako sa'yo, Shua. Huwag mo akong subukan."

  


At tuluyan nang napaungol si Jeonghan nang ipulupot paharap ni Shua ang mga binti sa baywang niya.

  


Ngumisi ito at malanding ipinasok ang may kalamigan nitong kamay sa loob ng T-Shirt ni Jeonghan.

"At sinong nagsabing dapat kang magpigil. Tangina, Jeonghan. Parang ang sarap nito."

  


Umingit si Joshua habang patuloy ito sa pagsalat ng balat at laman ni Jeonghan. Umiikot iyon sa tiyan niya paakyat sa dibdib at likod. Bawat daanan ng daliri ng lalaki ay apoy sa pandama ng senador.

  
  


Nag-iinit na siya, napapatid na ang pasensya.

  


At muling sinakop ni Jeonghan ang labi ng lalaki bilang sagot. Naglaban ang mga halik nila, sumalubong ang bawat paghagod at pagtama ng mga dila.

  


Tuluyan nang nalunod sa pakiramdam ng bawat isa.

  
  
  


//

  
  


Buong araw lang silang magkasama habang nakakukong sa yakap ng isa't isa. Nakapatay ang mga telepono nila at walang pakialam sa mundo.

  


Inubos nila Joshua at Jeonghan ang buong maghapong babad sa mga halik. Mapula't manhid na ang labi subalit walang gustong tumigil.

  


Hihinto kapag masiyado ng mainit at muling magbabaga kapag nanlamig.

  


Habol nila ang paghinga habang nasa ibabaw ni Jeonghan si Joshua, nakasubsob sa hubad niyang dibdib habang nag-iikot ang mga daliri nito sa balat, nagmamapa at humahalik sa kung anong mahanap ng labi nito.

  


Leeg, balikat, dibdib, sikmura; iyan ang ruta ni Joshua bago muling bumalik sa mukha ni Jeonghan.

  


Paos ang boses ni Jeonghan sa mahihinang daing. Hinayaan niyang matuto ang mga kamay at labi ni Joshua habang dama nito ang nabubuhay na init at tigas sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jeonghan. 

  


Kinabig niya ang batok nito at marahang sumabunot sa buhok ng lalaki.

  


Umungol si Joshua at iniangat ang tingin sa kanya.

  


_ "Sarap?" _Nakangising tanong ni Jeonghan, nang makabawi ay siya naman ang pumaibabaw kay Joshua at ibininangga ang sa kanila sa isa't isa.

  


Umawang ang labi nito sa impit na halinghing at muli siyang inaabot para humalik.

  


_ "Oh god, J-Jeonghan!" _

  


Lasing na tumawa siya kay Joshua nang markahan niya ang leeg nito at kapagkuwan ay hinubad ang pang-itaas ng lalaki.

  


Nagsawa ang mga mata niya sa katawan ni Joshua, wala pa ngang nangyayari ay halos tumirik na ang mga mata nito.

  


Inuna niyang pagsawain ang bibig sa pulso ng leeg ni Joshua, pababa sa usbong ng dibdib nito. Halinhinan ang daliri at dila hanggang sa tumigas iyon at mas lalo siyang hinila ng lalaki pasubsob doon.

  


Tinitigan niya ito habang naglalaro pa rin ang dila sa dibdib ni Joshua. Kagat nito ang labi at nagpipigil ng ingay at ayaw ni Jeonghan nang ganoon. 

  
  


Gusto niyang madinig ito. Ng walang pagpipigil at walabsa sariling inhibisyon.

  
  


_ "Come on baby, will you moan for me?" _

  


Pinaglandas niya ang labi pababa sa tiyan ni Joshua, sa binti at hita at sinasadyang iwasan ang nakaumbok sa pantalon nito.

  


Iyon ang gatilyo at musika ang bawat pag-iingay ng lalaki. Umiikot ang kontrol ni Jeonghan nang hilahin siya paangat ni Joshua para sa isang halik. 

  


Nilamon nila ang ungol at daing ng isa't isa. Doon na kiniskis ni Jeonghan ang sarili sa hita ni Joshua. Sinasalubong ang bawat pagtatama ng kahandaan nila.

  
  


Matigas iyon at mainit, naghahalo na ang pawis sa balat, mas lalo silang nagbabaga.

Idiin niya ang sarili kay Joshua at kumawala rito ang isang malakas na pag-ungol.

  


Ngumisi si Jeonghan at tumitig sa nakasara nitong mata.

  


_ "Masarap?" _

Sunod-sunod itong tumango at gumalaw sa ilalim niya.

  


"_ Tangina. S-Shit, Han. Please. P-Please. H-Hng. Sige na." _

  


Mas lalo lang tumigas si Jeonghan sa pagmamakaawa mula sa labi ni Joshua. Para na itong maiiyak dahil sa pagpapaligaya niya rito.

  


Paulit-ulit nitong tinawag ang pangalan niya kasama ang bawat ingit at pagmumura. 

  


Iyon ang nagpaikot kay Jeonghan. Mas lalong idiniin ang sarili, nararamdaman ang pamamasa nilang dalawa.

  


Nanggigigil ang bawat haplos at halik, nagmamarka sa balat, umawang ang mga labi at damang-dama nila ang pagkauhaw na kinakailangang ilabas.

  


Binulungan niya si Joshua ng masisidhing bagay.

  


_ "Fuck, baby. Close?" _

  


Umikot ang mata ni Joshua at naramdaman ni Jeonghan ang pagkibot nito. Tumitig siya sa mukha nito, namumula, bukas ang labi at patuloy ang pag-ingit sa kanya.

  
  


Doon na rin natapos si Jeonghan, nag-iinit ang pakiramdam sa paglabas ng matinding pagnanasa niya na kay tagal bago natighaw. 

  
  


_ "Puta ang sarap." _

  


Sumbsob siya sa leeg ni Joshua at doon huminga habang patuloy sila sa panginginig dulot ng langit na naramdaman nila.

  


Mahina siyang pinalo ng lalaki at hinalikan niya ang buo nitong mukha. Tinitigan ang obra na likha ng labi't daliri ni Jeonghan.

  


Ang ganda.

  


Sobrang ganda ni Joshua.

  


Naaakit siya sa ngiti nito lalo na nang umangkla ang binti nito sa kanya.

  


Umangal si Jeonghan dahil nag-aapoy na naman siya at muli na namang tinigasan.

"J-Joshua!"

Ngumisi ito at iniikot ang puwesto nila, nagtakip ng kumot at lumusong paibaba.

  


Hinubad na nito lahat ng suot niya at nakaramdam siya ng sa puso niya at umikot na nang tuluyan ang isip ni Jeonghan.

  
  


_ "You're still hard, Senator. Ako nang bahala." _

  
  
  


//

  
  


Tulala lang si Joshua sa kisame habang nakaunan siya sa dibdib ni Jeonghan. Nilalaro niya ang mumunting buhok doon at saka napabuntong-hininga.

  


Pareho silang hubad sa ilalim ng kumot at punong-puno ng init ang puso maging pati ang pakiramdam ni Joshua.

  


Papadilim na sa labas at wala pa rin siyang balak na umuwi. Ni hindi niya maisip kung paano haharapin ang magulang.

  


"Puwede bang dito na lang ako?" Tanong niya sa senador na patuloy ang paghalik sa noo niya.

  


"Kung puwede lang, Shua. Kaso mag-aalala ang pamilya mo sa'yo. Mahirap na palagi kang idadahilan ng Kuya Cheol at Kuya Jaehyun mo."

  


"Okay lang 'yon, Han. Kung ganoon lang ang paraan para makasama ka, sasagarin ko na sila. Ngayon lang naman ako nagkaganito and it's your fault for being the man that I have always prayed for."

  


Tinawanan siya nito at ipinatong niya ang baba sa balikat ni Jeonghan. 

  


"Are you really like this? Kanina, pinasasakit mo 'yung _ ulo _ ko ngayon naman 'yung puso ko. Shua, napaka-lambing mo palagi. Baka hindi na kita isauli sa pamilya mo."

  


Isang mahabang patlang ang namagitan sa kanila bago muling nagsalita si Jeonghan.

  


"I'm sorry, Shua kung umabot pa sa puntong aayawan mong umuwi sa inyo. And sorry rin na dapat hindi ko sinamantala ang pagiging vulnerable mo."

  


Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay. "Nagsisisi ka ba sa ginawa natin?"

  


Sumimangot si Jeonghan at humagikgik si Joshua. "Of course not. Baka kasi gano'n lang ang iniisip mo. Alam kong alam mo na 'to but I like you too much, Shua."

  


Sumiksik lang siya lalo sa init na hatid ng katawan ng lalaki. Mamaya ay kailangan na niyang umuwi. Lalayo pansamantala sa taong pinili na niyang maging tahanan.

  


Hihingi ng tawad sa hindi naman niya kasalanan at kailangan na namang itago ang bawal nilang relasyon ni Jeonghan.

  


"Huwag ka na masiyadong mag-isip, Shua. Sleep first at ihahatid kita mamaya sa inyo."

  


Pumikit na si Shua, hindi na kailangan pang humiling ng panaginip dahil katabi na niya si Jeonghan.

  


~

  


_ "Akala mo hindi ko alam 'yang ginagawa niyo. Sige kunsintihin niyo pa si Joshua. Kayong lahat. Makikita niyo ang hinahanap niyo." _

  


_ Hindi mapirmi si Seungcheol at Jaehyun sa may dining area, hindi pa rin kasi sumasagot si Joshua at totoong mali na kunsintihin ito pero gusto lang nilang maging masaya ang bunso. _

  


_ "I told you, Tito. Walang ginagawang mali si Shua. Seungkwan texted, nasa kanila daw siya." _

  


_ Umiling ang nakatatandang Hong. May mali. Masiyadong maraming mali sa kinikilos ni Joshua. _

  


_ "Isa ka pa, Seungcheol. Sinabi ko na rin noon na tigilan mo na ang pakikipag-kaibigan sa mga Yoon. Nakita ko ang nakita ko and I want that boy to stay away from my son." _

  


_ Napahinga si Jaehyun. "You don't know what you're asking for, Papa. Bahala na po kayo pero kung may kakampihan kami dito, si Joshua 'yun." _

  


_ "Pasensiyahan na lang tayo rito. Hindi ako tanga at mas lalong hindi niyo mabibilog ang ulo ko. Huwag niyong hintayin ang kaya kong gawin." _

//

  
  


Gabi nang magising si Joshua at natagpuang wala si Jeonghan sa tabi niya.

Bumangon siya, isinuot ang nakakalat na T-Shirt sa sahig at saka hinanap ang lalaki.

  


Agad niya itong nakita sa banyo, nakatapis at bagong ligo. Pinanood niya ang pagtulo ng tubig sa malapad na likod ni Jeonghan at gusto na lang ni Shua na matunaw. 

  


"Bakit hindi mo ako ginising? Sabay sana tayong naligo."

Ngumuso si Joshua at saka siya kinurot ni Jeonghan sa pisngi. "Hindi mo alam 'yang sinasabi mo. Parang-awa, Shua, mas mabuti nang ganito muna at baka hindi ka na makauwi nang buo sa pamilya mo."

  
  


Namula siya at napatitig na lang sa dibdib ni Jeonghan. Para na namang mababaliw si Joshua, tila sinisilaban ang pisngi niya at gusto na naman niyang tikman ang langit na hatid ni Jeonghan.

  


Napalunok na lang si Joshua at napaawanh ang labi.

  
  


_ Bakit ba ang sarap ni Jeonghan sa paningin niya? _

  
  


"I know, baby. Masarap ka rin pero huwag mo naman na akong tuksuhin. Hindi ka pa ba pagod? Ihahatid pa kita sa inyo, hindi pa nga tayo kumakain e."

  


Namula ang buong katawan ni Joshua at hinatad pababa ang damit na suot. Hiyang-hiya siya bigla dahil ang bilis niyang magbaga pag nakikitang ganito si Jeonghan.

  


_ "Palibhasa mahina na stamina mo? Tanda na kasi." _

  


Pabulong-bulong si Shua na tinawanan naman ng lalaki. Tumaas ang kilay nito at nginisihan siya.

  


"Hintayin mo lang, Shua. Sinasabi ko sa'yo, be careful, baby. Gusto ko kapag ginawa na natin ang gusto mo e malayo tayo rito, you need to recover, Joshua bago kita ibalik."

  


Napalunok si Joshua, kinakabahan na hindi mapakali. Langong-lango na siya kay Jeonghan. Inilalabas nito lahat ng tinatago niya.

  


Humalik ito bigla sa labi niya at napugto ang kanilang hininga. Saglit pa lang nagtagpo ang kanilang mga dila ngunit humiwalay na agad si Jeonghan sa kanya.

  


"Mag-ayos ka na bago kita iuwi at kakain muna tayo, baka ikaw ang makain ko riyan, Shua."

  


Laglag ang panga niya nang kumindat lang ang senador at saka bumira ng alis.

  
  


Sapo niya ang dibdib at parang tangang napangiti sa sarili.

  


Lasing si Joshua sa nararamdaman at nababaliw na siya rito.

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  


"Lumabas ka na bago pa makahalata 'yang tatay mo. Ihahatid ko na lang kotse mo kay Seungkwan bukas." Kinalas na ni Jeonghan ang seatbelt ni Joshua ngunit hindi siya kumilos papalayo.

  


Bagkus ay niyakap niya ang lalaki. "Jeonghan, kaya ko ba 'to? Ayoko na sa bahay. Paano kapag inilayo na naman nila ako sa'yo?"

  


Hinaplos nito ang pisngi ni Joshua at may magaang ngiti sa labi. Humigpit ang bisig sa katawan niya saka humalik sa kanyang noo.

  


Parang kanina lang ay ang saya-saya ni Joshua pero ngayon ay maiiyak na siya.

  


"You worry too much. Hindi kita pababayaan, Shua. Po-protektahan kita sa abot ng makakaya ko. Huwag ka nang malungkot, I'll find a way, okay?"

  


Tumango lang si Joshua at saglit pang naglambing. Waring sa pamamagitan ng yakap ay madidikit ang bango nito na alam niyang pangungulilaan niya.

  


"Thank you, Han. Sorry kung inistorbo kita kanina."

  


"Hindi ka istorbo, Shua. Kung kailangan mo ng matatakbuhan, alam mo na kung saan ako hahanapin. Sige na, baba na, bago pa kita hindi ibalik sige ka."

  


Ngumuso lang siya bago lumabas at paulit-ulit na humalik sa labi ni Jeonghan bilang baon sa gabing iyon dahil alam niyang matatagalan na naman ang muli nilang pagkikita.

  


"I'll miss you, Senator."

"Nandito ka pa nga lang nami-miss na kita. God, jologs na ba ako, Shua?"

  


Tumawa siya at hindi na mabilang na yakap at halik ang ibinigay nila sa isa't isa bago tuluyang lumabas si Joshua sa kotse.

  
  


~

  


Hila-hila ni Joshua ang damit para itago ang mga marka sa leeg niya habang papasok ng bahay nila. 

  


"Buti naman naisipan mo pang umuwi. Saan ka nanggaling? Masiyado ka bang nag-enjoy sa pag-alis mo?"

  


"Hindi na ako bata, Pa. I can do whatever I want, bakit ba wala kayong tiwala sa akin? Ilang beses ko pa bang sasabihin na wala akong ginagawang masama."

  


Nilapitan siya ng kanyang ama at matamang tumitig sa kanya. "Gusto lang kita protektahan, bunso. At ilayo sa mga maling tao."

  


"Pero malaki na ako, Pa. Oo ma-di-disappoint kita sa mga gagawin ko pero hayaan niyo naman po akong sumaya. Nakakasakal na."

  


Umiling ang kanyang ama at saka pinisil ang balikat ni Joshua. "Siguraduhin mo lang, isang kalokohan lang Shua, alam mo rin kung anong kaya kong gawin. Kaya kong i-dispatsa lahat ng taong sasagasa sa atin."

  


At naiintindihan naman niya lahat ng iyon, ang kaso lang ay bakit kailangang palaging si Shua ang dahilan?

  


Pero gusto niyang panghawakan ang lahat ng pinangako ni Jeonghan. Kung kailangan niyang labagin lahat, gagawin niya.

  


Dahil ngayon lang naman babaliin ni Joshua ang tama para sa bagay na alam niyang _ pinakatama _sa buong buhay niya.

  
  


/

  


Doon nagsimula ang larong taguan para kay Joshua. Iniiwasan nilang magduda ang mga tao kaya naman sa tuwing may pagkakataon ay nagkikita sila ni Jeonghan.

  


Sa tulong ng mga kaibigan nila maging pati ng mga kapatid ni Joshua paminsan-minsan ay nagkakaroon sila ng oras na magkasama.

  


Mahirap dahil bago pa lang silang magkasintahan at kahit gusto niyang pumulupot palagi sa Senador ay hindi naman maaari sapagkat pareho silang may hinaharap na buhay at trabaho.

  
  


"Wala kang kadala-dala, Shua." Natatawang banggit nila Mingyu at Minghao habang akay-akay siya ng mga ito patungo sa kotse ni Jeonghan.

  


_ Masarap ang bawal _sabi nga nila. Palinga-palinga pa siya sa paligid bago tuluyang tinalon si Jeonghan para sa isang yakap.

Ilang buwan na rin ang itinagal ng relasyon nila. Laging may kompromiso at kahit dama ni Joshua na nahihirapan na si Jeonghan sa sistema nila ay hindi siya nito binibitawan.

  


Ito palagi ang nag-a-adjust, kaya siya naman ngayon ang gumagawa ng paraan para makita ang lalaki.

  


"Welcome home, Senator." Nakatawang bati ni Joshua at mababakas ang saya sa mata nila sa kabila ng nakatago nilang mukha.

  


"Thank you, Joshua. You're dad was a poor substitute sa'yo. Alam kong magkamukha kayo pero hindi ko siya matingnan noong convention namin."

  


Ngumiti si Joshua at ibinaba ang nakaharang na face mask sa labi nila at saka humalik sa tungki ng ilong ni Jeonghan.

  


"I missed you, Han."

  


"I missed you too, Shua. Hindi ka na dapat nag-abala, pagod din ako. 'Di rin tayo makakalabas."

Itinaas-baba niya ang kilay kay Jeonghan at malambing na hinigpitan ang yakap dito.

"Puwede naman tayo sa bahay mo? Nagpaalam ako sa kina mama at kuya pati na kay ate! Sabi ko mag-out of town with friends? Please, Senator? Okay lang naman kung ayaw mo."

  


Tumawa lang ang kausap at pinisil ang pisngi niya. "O, bakit ang defensive ng baby? You don't have to explain, alam ko naman na gusto mo lang ako makita."

  


Binira lang ito ni Joshua at saka sila nagpasalamat kay Minghao at Mingyu na nakangisi sa kanilang dalawa. 

  


Saglit pa silang nagyakapan sa basement. Hindi matanggal ang ngiti sa labi, hindi mapigilang nakawan ng halik ang isa't isa. Ang dating maligalig na puso ni Joshua ay masaya na dahil sa muli nilang pagkikita.

  


"Welcome home too, Joshua."

  
  
  


Nakauwi na siya, sila. 

  


Sa wakas.

  


~

  


_ Nakakulong sa sariling mundo. Hindi na alam ang nangyayari rito. Wala nang ibang naririnig ang magkasintahan. _

  


_ Bawat galaw, bawat kilos. _

  
  
  


_ *click* _

  


_ Sumakay sila sa kotse. Isang halik sa pisngi, sa labi. Sa leeg. _

  


_ *click* _

  
  


_ Lente. Larawan. Pruweba ng mga lihim. Ebidensiya. _

  
  
  


//

  
  


Pabiro siyang inilaglag ni Jeonghan sa kama nito at saka inatake ng matutunog ang buong mukha ni Joshua. 

  


Tumaginting ang pagtawa ni Joshua sa buong kuwarto at minsan ay nahihiya na siya sa pamilya ni Jeonghan dahil palagian sila nitong tinutukso sa _ ingay _daw nila.

  


"Sana palagi na lang ganito." Sabi ni Joshua habang hinahaplos ang mga nakatabing na buhok sa noo ni Jeonghan.

  


"Hindi naman mahirap 'yon. Pakasalan mo na lang ako?"

  


Natigilan silang dalawa at agad siyang sumiksik sa leeg ni Jeonghan dahil sa hiya at sa matinding pagkabog ng dibdib.

  


"Too soon, Shua?"

Tumango lang siya at saka humiga sa tabi niya si Jeonghan.

  


"Sabagay, alam kong marami ka pang pangarap at nandito lang ako sa lupa para panoorin kang lumipad at maabot 'yon. Pero someday, Shua. Doon din naman tayo pupunta, 'di ba?"

  


"Thank you, Jeonghan."

  


Dahil totoong malaki ang pasasalamat niya sa senador. Tinuturuan siya nito sa bagay-bagay at inihaharap sa mundong inayawan ni Joshua noon.

~

"Remind me to take you in the Bank this coming week. Diyos Mio, Joshua, kailangan mong itago 'yang pera mo. And stop signing blank checks. I'll help you invest sa stocks." Banggit ni Jeonghan isang araw habang pumuslit sila sandali sa meeting ng partido ng senador.

  


Kakat'wang magkapartido pa si Jeonghan at ang tatay ni Joshua ngunit hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nagkakasundo ang dalawa.

  


Mas lalong naging mapagduda ang tatay ni Joshua kaya naging maingat sila kahit tuso si Joshua. Sinusubukan niya madalas ang pasensya ni Jeonghan kaya nauuwi sila sa ganitong tagpo.

Nakaluhod si Jeonghan sa banyo sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Joshua habang habol niya ang hininga at hinang-hina ang tuhod.

  


"I know the finance talk is hot pero pwedeng tumayo ka na diyan, Jeonghan? Look at your pants, kulang na lang sumabog ka na." Hinila niya patayo ang lalaki at agad ibinaba ang pantalon nito.

Hinawakan niya ang init at ni Jeonghan at saka mabilisang ginamit ang mga kamay upang matapos na ang paghihirap ng lalaki.

Panay daing ito sa balikat niya, kumakagat upang hindi makalikha ng kahit anong ingay.

"Come on, Shua. Faster. Gusto mo bang mahuli tayo rito?"

  


Kaya inayos niya ang trabaho, humalik na rin siya sa leeg ni Jeonghan. Minarkahan ang magaganda nitong taling at sumabog ito sa kanyang mga palad.

  


"Ang kalat mo." Natatawang reklamo niya habang pinapahiran ni Joshua ang binti nilang dalawa kung saan tumalsik ang katas ng kaligayahan nila ngayon.

  


"At bakit kasalanan ko pa? May I remind you, Mr. Hong na ikaw ang humila sa akin dito."

  


Hinila niya ang gusot nang kurbata ni Jeonghan at saka humalik sa labi nito. "It's because you look hot especially when you're mad at your co-politicians."

Tumawa si Jeonghan at isinara na ang mga zipper nilang dalawa.

"Your mouth, Shua. Mapapatay ako nito dahil sa'yo."

"I bet it would be a happy death, Senator. Mauna ka na. Susunod na lang ako. Ako nang bahala rito."

Umiling-iling ito at saka nagnakaw pa ng isang halik sa kanyang pisngi.

  


//

  


Madalas bawat patagong pagkikita nila ni Jeonghan ay nauuwi sa pagsiklab ng kanilang mga katawan.

Napakaraming nadiskubre ni Joshua sa sarili sa kung paano minamahal ni Jeonghan ang katawan niya.

Kabisado na niya kung paano siya nito halikan, kung paano siya hahawakan. 

  


Si Jeonghan at ang ligayang hatid nito sa buhay ni Joshua ang dahilan ng kakaiba niyang pagtingkad.

"Puwedeng pakiulit yung verse na 'yon, Shua? Lagyan mo pa ng kaunting gigil."

Sinunod niya ang gusto ni Jihoon na isa sa mga tanyag na producer sa industriya ng musika.

"Wow. You've improved so much, Joshua."

"Paano gamit na gamit ang vocal chords niyan, Ji."

Tunog malisyoso ang boses ni Mingyu na kasama niyang nagre-record ng single kaya kung nagulat man si Shua ay hindi niya iyon pinahalata.

  
  


"Kumusta kayo ni Senator, Shua?"

  


"Okay naman, Gyu. Kayo ni Atty. Hao kumusta na?"

  


Hinampas siya ni Mingyu sa braso at may kakaibang ngiti sa labi nito. "Okay din, magaling siya. Si Jeonghan, kumusta?"

Naiilang na si Joshua kaya nakitawa siya kahit hindi niya maintindihan ang sinasabi nito.

"Si Senator? Busy sa trabaho. Hindi pa ulit kami nagkikita."

  


May kakaiba kay Mingyu na hindi mawari ni Joshua. Sa kanilang magkakaibigan, ito ang hindi niya masiyadong nakakausap kaya nabibigla siya sa takbo ng usapan nila.

  


"Basta kapag kailangan mo ng tulong dito lang kami ni Hao. Friendly advice lang, Shua. Keep an eye on Jeonghan. Hindi mo pa siya gano'ng kakilala. I'll go ahead, galingan mo pa."

  


Kinabahan si Joshua. Hindi ganito si Mingyu pero iisipin pa ba niya ito sa dami ng inaalala niya sa buhay?

  


Napahinga na lang siya at itinext na lang si Seungkwan para makapagkita naman sila.

"Anong nakain no'n at bigla ka na lang kinausap? Dati pa lang Shua, sinabi ko na sayo na wala akong tiwala diyan sa kinaibigan ni Soonyoung na yan. Masiyadong malihim, parang palaging may tinatago.

At dahil mabuti ang puso ni Joshua ay ipinagtanggol niya si Mingyu. Kahit papaano ay naging parte na ito ng barkada nila.

  


Pabayaan mo na yung tao, Kwan. Baka hindi lang siya sanay? Baka ilag lang kagaya ko?

Iba ka kasi, Shua. Ikaw, likas sayo yang pagiging mahiyain at ilag mo sa tao. Anong pinagsasabi sayo kanina?

Lumagok si Joshua ng tubig. Palaisipan pa rin kung bakit na lamang makapag-salita si Mingyu sa kanya.

Sabi niya, mag-ingat ako. Kilalanin ko pa raw si Jeonghan nang mas mabuti. Ito pa, Kwannie, kaya raw gumanda ang boses ko kasi gamit na gamit daw ang vocal chords ko. Ano bang ibig sabihin niya?

Mas mag-ingat ka sa taong yun. Please lang Shua, mas magtiwala ka sa amin nila Junnie at Soon. Bad news yang si Mingyu. Baka may ibang balak sayo, mamaya type ka niya.

Gago! May Minghao na siya eh tsaka aba lagot siya kay Jeonghan kung magkataon. Huwag ka na mag-alala diyan, sabi pa ni Mingyu kapag kailangan ko ng tulong nandiyan lang sila nila Hao para sa amin ni Han.”

  


Pinisil siya ni Seungkwan sa balikat at sumandal siya rito. Higit ano pa man ay si Seungkwan ang pinakamatalik niyang kaibigan at nagpapasalamat siya sa pagmamahal nito palagi sa kanya. 

Joshua, seryoso to. Bawasan mo yang pagiging mabait mo. Kaya ka inaabuso ng ibang tao. Mabuti na ang mag-ingat tayo, okay? Makinig ka naman sa akin for once.

Yumakap lang siya nang mas mahigpit. Mahal, salamat for always looking out for me. Hindi ko alam kung paano susuklian to.

Para kang sira, Joshua. Just promise me one thing, mag-ingat ka. Kayo ni Jeonghan. Alam mo nang mainit ang mata sa iyo ng Papa mo ngayon, kailangan mas galingan niyo ang pagtatago. Di ko alam kung paano niyo nakakaya yang ganyang set-up pero sususportahan ko lahat, huwag ka lang masasaktan kasi Shua, sabi nga ni FPJ, maghahalo ang balat sa tinalupan kapag nalintikan na.

Nabawasan ang bigat sa dibdib ni Joshua. Masaya ang mga gabing kasama niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan. 

  


Pero mas mabubuo ang saya kung kasama niya siguro ang pamilya niyang natutuwa sa kung anuman ang magiging mga desisyon niya.

  


//

  
  


Joshua? Mukhang nagmamadali ka? Tapos na shoot mo? Araw-araw na silang nagkikita ni Mingyu sa studio. Hindi alam ni Joshua kung maiinis ba siya o matatawa dahil palagi siyang nagmamadali kapag nagkakasalubong sila.

Oo, tapos na. May birthday dinner kasi yung mama ni Jeonghan. Nandiyan na sila sa labas, sinundo ako. Namula ang pisngi ni Joshua at nahihiya siya bigla.

Seryoso na talaga kayo ni Senator? 

Kumunot ang noo niya ngunit tumango rin bilang sagot. Seryoso na. Alam naman na sa side ng pamilya ni Hanie ang tungkol sa amin. Naghihintay lang kami ng tamang panahon para masabi sa magulang ko. Alam mo naman yung buhay ko, Gyu.

Ngumisi lang ito sa kanya. Sabay na tayo bumaba, aalis na rin kami, didiretso airport. Na-invite kasi ako sa ibang bansa. Another modelling stint.

  


Niyakap niya ang kaibigan at ngiting-ngiti siya rito. Thats good to hear, Gyu! Congrats!

Patuloy sila sa pag-uusap hanggang sa makarating sila sa parking area. Agad siyang sinalubong ni Jeonghan at pinisil ang pisngi niya. 

I got you covered, Shua. Senator, hi! Mauna na ako sa inyo. 

  


Nagpaalam sila kay Mingyu at napuno ng ingay ang sasakyan nang pumasok si Joshua roon. Dama niya ang init ng pagtanggap ng pamilya Yoon sa kanya at minsan ay nalulula pa rin siya sa pagmamahal na natatanggap niya.

  


Happy Birthday, Tita. 

Salamat, anak. Mabuti at nakarating ka.

Maaga pong natapos ang shooting naming today. Isa pa, pumayag po si Papa kasi kasama naman daw po si Kuya Cheol.

  


Dapat lang Ma na makarating siya, birthday ng future mother-in-law ni Shua.

  


Huwag mong takutin ang nobyo mo, Jeonghan. Kapag nauntog yan, ikaw ang kawawa dito, di ba, Joshua?

Tatawa-tawa siyang sumang-ayon habang palihim na inaabot ang kamay ni Jeonghan. 

  


_ Thank you. _

  


Iyon ang basa ni Joshua sa pagbuka ng labi ni Jeonghan.

  


Masayang-masaya siya.

  


~

  
  


_ *click* _

  


_ Litrato, mga video. _

  


_ Yakap at pagtawa. _

  


_ Buong pamilya Yoon. _

  


_ *click* _

_ Kawawang Jeonghan at Joshua. _

  
  
  


_ // _

  
  


_ "Mag-ingat ka sa binabangga mo, Senator Yoon. Ingatan mo 'yang bago mo." _

  


Iyon ang namulatan ni Jeonghan na mensahe isang umaga pagkagising niya. Sanay siyang almusal ang mga pananakot pero kung idadamay ng mga kaaway niya si Joshua mukhang hindi naman puwede iyon.

  


Hindi siya papayag. 

  


Maaaring sabihin ng iba na bago pa lang sila pero sa lagpas kalahating taon na nilang pagtatago ay mas lalo siyang nahulog para sa lalaki.

  


_ "sisirain ko kayo, kasama na 'yang mga Ongpauco-Hong. sisirain kita, jeonghan." _

_ "layuan mo ang anak ko, Yoon. binabalaan kita." _

  


Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ng Senador at idinaiti ang ulo sa manibela. Kailangan niyang ayusin 'to ng mag-isa.

  


Hindi na kailangan pang madamay si Joshua sa mga pagkakamali niya noon at ipinapangako niyang hindi ito masasaktan.

  
  


_ 'Yon ang akala ni Jeonghan. _

  


//

  


"Napapadalas yata ang pag-uwi mo ng gabi, Joshua? Saan ka na naman nanggaling?"

  


Magaan ang ngiti ni Joshua sa ama na gabi-gabi yata kung hintayin siya sa pagdating sa bahay.

  


"May shoot po. Naalala mo Pa, 'yung para sa bagong teleserye ko?"

Tumango si Papa Hong ngunit hindi nakaligtas ang kakaibang tingin nito sa kanya. "Siguraduhin mo lang, Joshua. Hindi lang ako nagsasalita pero sa dami ng mata ko, hindi mo ako maloloko."

  


Araw, linggo at buwan ang lumipas. Tila may kakaiba sa relasyon ni Joshua at Jeonghan na hindi nila mabigyan ng pangalan.

  


Tila lumalamig ang dating mainit na pagsasama. Pareho silang may tinatakasang problema ni Joshua at ramdam niya iyon lahat.

Hindi na rin niya matandaan ang huli nilang pagkikita. Palaging abala sa kaso, sa senado, sa shooting. Ang daming dahilan.

  


Minsan ay kahit nagbibigay na ng tulong ang mga kaibigan nila ay mismong si Jeonghan na ang umiiwas.

  


Hindi pa naayos ang dapat niyang lutasin. Patuloy ang pagdating ng mga pananakot. Sa umaga kapag gumising si Jeonghan at sa gabi kung iniisip niyang puntahan si Joshua.

  


"'Di ba sabi ko sa'yo huwag mong sasaktan ang pinsan ko? Alam mo bang araw-araw na lang umiiyak 'yon dahil sa'yo?! Pare kaunti na lang bubugbugin na kita."

  


Tinungga ni Jeonghan ang bote ng alak na iniabot ni Seungcheol sa kanya. "May mga natatanggap akong death threats, Cheol. Buti sana kung ako lang pero 'yung idadamay si Shua? Tangina, mauuna akong mamatay bago nila mahawakan si Joshua."

  


"And you think you're doing the right thing? Na umiwas at lumayo? Hindi ba sa ginagawa mo mas lalo mo lang sinasaktan si Joshua. Kasi wala siyang kaalam-alam."

  


"I was just trying to protect him, Cheol." Iginiit ni Jeonghan. Pilit na tinitiis na hindi ito makita, nagba-baka sakaling tumigil na ang mga pagbabanta sa buhay nila.

  


"Ang mas dapat gawin at sabihin mo kay Joshua para maingatan niya ang sarili niya. Kung seryoso man 'yan, bantayan natin ang mga nasa paligid. Sa nakikita ko kilala kayo ng mga taong nagte-text sa'yo."

  


Pero walang ideya si Jeonghan sa iba. Maaaring ang papa ni Joshua ang palaging nagsasabi na layuan na niya ang lalaki ngunit hindi niya alam kung ano pa bang anggulo ang dapat tingnan para idamay si Joshua sa gulo lang dapat ni Jeonghan.

  
  


//

  
  


"Thank you for coming over, Joshua. Ngayon na lang ulit tayo nagkita. Sobrang busy mo na ba? Nagtatampo na ako."

Niyakap ni Joshua si Seokmin. Anak ito ng Ninong Jaesok niya at ito ang Mayor sa Lungsod nila.

"Wala namang magagalit, wala naman akong boyfriend eh." Sumama ang timpla ni Joshua lalo na nang maalalang ilang linggo nang walang paramdaman si Jeonghan sa kanya.

  


"Trouble in paradise?"

Nagkibit-balikat siya bilang sagot. "Alam mo naman magulo ang buhay ko. Papa thinks walang bagay sa akin. And nagbigay ako ng chance sa isang tao pero parang mauuwi lang sa wala."

Sinalinan ni Seokmin ng champagne ang baso niya. "It could've been me, Joshua. Pero sadyang hindi lang umayon ang tadhana sa atin."

Seokmin was his ex boyfriend. Ito ang kaisa-isahang nagustuhan ng kanyang ama pero kagaya ng sabi nila, sadyang hindi umayon ang tadhana lalo na't nagfo-focus sa pulitika ang lalaki at nawalan ng oras kay Joshua.

Gayon pa man, nanatili silang magkaibigan. Kahit madalas siyang lokohin na Seokmin na maganda sana kung naging sila na lang talaga.

"Good naman na tayo, Seok, 'di ba? At may hindi ka pa nakukwento. A little birdy told me na may nakakamabutihan ka na."

Lumaki ang ngiti ng kausap, nararamdaman ni Joshua na masaya ito kaya hindi na siya napapaisip pa.

"Yes, Josh. Good tayo. Tinatawanan na lang natin 'to ngayon. And about that, mabilis yatang kumalat ang balita. Last month may nakilala akong direktor at ang liit ng mundo kasi magkaibigan pala kayo. He's name is Soonyoung."

Pinaghahampas niya ang braso ng kaibigan. Sino bang mag-aakala na nagtagpo ang ginagalawan nilang mga mundo?

"So anong status niyo? Napa-showbiz niyan ni Soon. Naiilang sa akin kasi ex mo raw ako. Pero the heart wants what it wants, right, Seokmin?"

Magana ang pagkain nila kasama ang mga kuwento ni Seokmin sa pagkakaroon ng bagong espesyal na tao sa buhay nito.

Nagkakilala sila ni Soonyoung sa isang charity event. Kaibigan ito ng kapatid ni Seokmin at dahil likas na palakaibigan ay nagkapalagayan agad ng loob ang dalawa.

"We're taking things slow, Joshua. At masaya ako kasi masayang kasama si Soonyoung. We rarely see each other pero gumagawa kami ng oras para makapag-usap araw-araw kahit papaano."

  


Tunog in love na si Seokmin at hindi niya ito masisisi. Masaya siyang nagkakamabutihan na ang mga kaibigan ni Joshua. 

"Kaya ikaw, kapag may problema ka i-communicate mo diyan sa significant other mo. Linawin mo, kapag ayaw niya, e 'di cool. Iwanan mo na agad."

  


Parang ang dali lang kung iisipin pero natatakot si Joshua dahil paano kung laro lang ito kay Jeonghan lahat?

  


"I can hear your thoughts, Shua. Don't over think too much, okay? Nga pala, may mga tanong ako kay Soonyoung..."

  


_ 'This is whipped Seokmin culture' _

  


Iyon ang nasa isip ni Shua habang nakangiti lang na sinasagot ang mga tanong ni Seokmin. He missed this. He missed them at masaya siya para rito.

  


~

Naubos ang buong hapon na magkasama sila ni Seokmin. Bagama't panatag ang loob ay 'di pa rin maiwasan ni Shua na mag-alala sa mga nangyayari sa buhay niya.

"Yung payo ko sa'yo, Joshua. Huwag padalos-dalos, minsan ay lumabas tayo kasama na si Soonyoung saka 'yang napupusuan mong ayaw mong pangalanan."

Kumuha sila ng mga litrato at saka inilagay iyon sa kani-kanilang instagram.

"Salamat, Mayor. Sobrang gulo lang ng utak ko ngayon pero nakatulong 'tong pagkikita natin. Kailangan pa ng mas maraming catch-up, tell me when para malibre ko na ang schedule ko."

  


Ngumisi si Seokmin at niyakap siya. "Bawal na ma-in love ulit sa akin. Hindi na ako available."

Tumawa si Joshua bago tuluyang bumaba sa kotse ng kaibigan. Hindi na niya inalok na pumasok sa bahay dahil gabi na rin at siguradong bibigyan ng kulay ng kanyang ama ang pagkikita nila.

"You wish! Thank you, Seok!"

Kumaway siya sa papalayo nitong kotse at kinalkal na ang telepono niya.

  


Ilang minuto ay ipi-nost na niya ang litrato nila.

Si Joshua talaga.

Walang kadala-dala.

  
  


//

  


May hangover si Jeonghan pagkagising niya dahil sa inuman nila ni Seungcheol nang nagdaang gabi. Makirot ang ulo niya nang dumating siya sa Law Office at mas nakakabuwisit pa dahil maingay ang mga tauhan niya.

  


"Good morning, Senator Yoon. Break na ba kayo ni Joshua?"

  


Halos maitapon niya ang kapeng hawak at sinamaan ng tingin si Chan.

"Good morning din sa'yo, Atty. Lee. The last time I checked hindi naman. May problema ka doon?"

Tumawa si Chan at nakisali na rin si Minghao sa kanila.

"Hindi ka threatened, Han? Hinayaan mo talaga makipag-date si Shua sa _ ex _ niya?"

  


Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Joshua at inagaw ang telepono ni Chan.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

  


Tawang-tawa ang mga kaibigan niya dahil alam ng mga itong napipikon na si Jeonghan.

"Hindi mo kilala si Kuya Seok? Pinsan siya ni Chan, Mayor ng QC at ex lang naman siya ng love of your life, Jeonghan. Kaisa-isahang tinanggap ng Pamilya Ongpauco-Hong."

Hinilot ni Jeonghan ang sentido at 'di alintana na napaso siya dahil sa kapeng kanina pa niya pinagdidiskitahan.

"'Yan ang napapala mo." Hindi pa nakuntento ang mga kaibigan at ipinakita pa sa kanya ang tila nagbubunyiang mga fans ni Joshua sa comment section ng mga post nito.

Patuloy si Chan sa pagdaldal ukol sa pinsan nito na dahilan para mas mainis si Jeonghan.

"Tingnan mo, feeling ko talaga nagkabalikan na sila. Bakit kailangan pang sa bahay ni Mayor mag-script reading, 'di ba?"

  


Nag-blangko ang paningin ni Jeonghan habang nakatitig sa nakangiting larawan ni Shua kasama si Seokmin.

Kumuyom ang mga kamao niya at gusto na niyang basagin ang telepono ni Chan.

  


"Puwedeng manahimik kayo? Tangina, ibabato ko 'tong kape ko sa inyo."

Humalukipkip si Minghao, may nanunubok na ngiti sa labi nito habang nakatitig kay Jeonghan.

  


"Bakit ka affected, Senator? Nagseselos ka? Sabi mo hindi naman kayo break? Hindi ba kayo nag-uusap ni Joshua?"

  


"Ang dami niyong daldal. Shut the fuck up and get back to work!"

Tumayo si Jeonghan at idinabog pasara ang pinto nang lumabas siya.

  


_ Damn it. So what if he's jealous?! _

  
  


_ ~ _

_ "I think successful 'yung pagpapaselos mo kay Senator Han. Bilib na talaga ako sa'yo, Atty. Hao." _

  


_ "Alam mo naman, Chan. Minsan kailangan lang tuktukan 'yang kukote ng kaibigan natin. Maraming nagmamasid kaya dapat bakuran na niya nang mainam." _

_ Hindi na pinansin pa ni Chan ang kakaibang himig sa boses ni Minghao. _

_ Bakit ba ganito ang mga kaibigan niya. _

  


_ // _

  


"Joshua, tunog nang tunog 'yang telepono mo. Sagutin mo na, hindi tayo makakatuloy nang maayos kapag distracted ka."

Ngunit imbes na sumagot ay pinatay ni Joshua iyon at padabog na naupo sa sofa katapat ang dalawang kaibigan na kanina pa naghaharutan.

  


"Pabayaan niyo 'yon. Wrong number lang, tawag nang tawag baka kailangan ng load."

  


Tinawanan lang siya ni Soonyoung lalo't telepono naman nito ang nag-ring.

"May wrong number ba na pati kaibigan mo, tinatawagan? Ipupusta ko pati 'tong si Seokmin, nagseselos 'yang boyfriend mo."

"Fuck, Jeonghan. Pagkatapos niya akong iwasan for a week bigla siyang mangungulit. Ano siya, sinusuwerte? Magselos siya wala akong pakialam."

  


Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Seokmin dahil sa mga sinabi ni Joshua. "Jeonghan? As in Senator Jeonghan Yoon ang boyfriend mo? Iwas ako diyan, Shua. Ayoko nang gulo baka mabangasan mukha ko."

  


Nagngitngit lalo si Joshua. "Baka siya bangasan ko diyan. Palagi na lang siyang ganyan sa akin."

At parang sinasadya pa ng tadhana na mainggit siya sa paglalandian ni Seokmin at Soon sa harap niya.

"Bakit ba dito pa tayo nag-script reading, direk? Sana sa studio na lang para nandoon si Junnie."

"Para ano? Para mapagselos mo na naman 'yang jowa mong hilaw? Ewan ko sa inyo, Joshua. Basta bukas dapat nasa kondisyon ka na. Ayaw kong naapektuhan ka ng ganyan dahil kay Senator. Kung ayaw niya kamo e 'di huwag niya. Ang daming nakaabang sa'yo, Shua. Hindi lang siya ang lalaki sa mundo. O resume na tayo..."

  


Pinatigas ni Joshua ang damdamin, magaling siyang umarte kaya itatago niya na lang ang lahat.

  


~

  


"Pick up your phone, damn it."

Maghapong hindi mapakali si Jeonghan, tuloy ay hindi na siya nakapagtrabaho nang maayos dahil pinatayan siya ng telepono ni Joshua.

Kaya ang siste ay maaga siyang umuwi, abala rin si Seungcheol at maging kaibigan ni Shua ay kaaway na rin yata niya dahil hindi rin ito nagsisagot.

  


Isang kalabog sa pinto at tumambad sa kanya ang nakangising sina Seungcheol, Wonwoo at Junhui.

"Anong ginagawa niyo rito?"

"Manonood ng teleserye ni Shua! Ano, hindi ka na updated sa boyfriend mo? Ngayon ang pilot episode ng teleserye niya at ang leading man lang naman niya e si Kihyun."

"Pinakamasarap daw humalik sa lahat ng naka-love team ni Shua. Paano ba 'yan, Jeonghan."

  


_ Sino-sino ba itong mga Poncio Pilatong pinagbababanggit ng mga kaibigan niya? _

  


"Putangina kung pakulo niyo na naman 'to para pikunin ako baka puwedeng pass muna. Sobrang gulo na ng isip ko dadagdag pa 'tong mga kumag na leading man ni Joshua."

Sinundot siya sa tagiliran ni Jun at muntik na niyang masuntok ito. "Uy, si senator, gusto mo sigurong ikaw na lang ang leading man ni Shua 'no?"

"Ulol. Manood na kayo diyan. Matutulog na ako. Wala ba kayong mga TV sa bahay niyo?"

  


Didiretso na sana si Jeonghan sa kuwarto ngunit narinig niya ang mga hagikgikan mula sa sala.

At anong buwisit nga naman ng tadhana na ang maabutan niya ay ang parte kung saan may kahalikan si Joshua.

Umigting ang mga panga ni Jeonghan. Kaninang umaga pa siya nagpipigil at baka isa-isang maging punching bag ang mga kaibigan niya.

  


"Pikit-pikit pa siya riyan." Pabulong-bulong pa si Jeonghan at 'di mawari ang pagsikip ng dibdib. Tinitigan niyang mabuti ang mukha ng Kihyun na 'yon at sa susunod na makita niya ito ay babasagin niya ang mukha niyon.

  


Tumambad sa paningin ni Jeonghan ang taong isang linggo na niyang pinangungulilaan. Maaaring humupa na ang pagbabanta sa buhay niya ngunit gusto niyang matiyak na hindi na madadamay si Joshua ngayon.

"Tangina niyo patayin niyo na nga 'yang TV kung ayaw niyong kayo ang patayin ko."

  


Ni hindi man lang natinag ang mga kaibigan at tinawanan lang siya bilang sagot.

"Kilos-kilos din kasi, Senator. Mamaya malusutan ka pa ng iba. Ongpauco si Shua at talagang hindi mo mapipigilan na maraming magkagusto sa kanya."

"Oo na, oo na. Kakausapin ko bukas na bukas din. Sa ngayon baka gusto niyong samahan akong uminom muna?"

_ "Okay, call!" _

  


~

Mistulang naging punching bag ni Jeonghan si Seungcheol. Matabil na ang bibig nito dahil sa lasing na rin ang senador.

Hindi alam ni Cheol kung maaawa ba siya kay Jeonghan o matatawa dahil palagi na lang si Joshua ang dahilan ng pag-inom nito.

Paulit-ulit na sinasabing ayaw na raw nito kay Joshua dahil bukod sa mahirap abutin ay marami ring kaagaw.

_ "Ginawa ko lang ang alam kong tama. You know what happened to Mama before dahil sa away pulitika ni Papa. Ayokong gano'n ang mangyari sa amin ni Joshua." _

  


Dahil totoo naman iyon lahat. Noong nasa Boston sila ay may pagbabanta sa buhay ng pamilya ni Jeonghan, maraming away at gulo at naiintindihan niya kung bakit inilalayo ng tiyuhin si Joshua sa lalaki.

  


"Pero hindi mo puwedeng itago kay Joshua 'yan habang-buhay. Hindi kayo puwedeng mag-iwasan kapag may ganyang gulo."

_ "I was trying to do what's right. I'm sorry kung sinaktan ko 'yung pinsan mo, pare. Kung mapipili ko lang ang dapat mahalin, iniwasan ko na agad si Joshua." _

Kung kanina ay ang saya-saya nilang tinutukso si Jeonghan ngayon ay naaawa na sila sa sitwasyon ng mga kaibigan nila.

"Hindi mo kasalanan 'to. Ipangako mong mag-uusap kayo ni Joshua bukas agad. Huwag mo nang patagalin 'yan."

  


Nakatulog silang magkakaibigan sa sahig, may mga alak sa sistema pero ganito kung mahalin nila ang isa't isa.

  


~

  
  


Pero ang pag-uusap na hinahangad ni Jeonghan ay hindi natuloy. Naudlot iyon ng ilang araw dahil tila ginantihan na rin siya ni Joshua. Hindi pa rin ito sumasagot sa mga tawag at text niya. 

  


At dahil inis na talaga si Jeonghan ay inalam niya mismo ang schedule ng nobyo. Alam niyang magagalit ito sa kanya pero galit na rin siya at hindi na niya kayang makipaglaro ng taguan pa rito.

Nakaabang si Jeonghan sa labas ng bahay ni Joshua. Madaling araw pa lang at alam niyang paalis na rin ang lalaki mamaya.

  


Dali-dali niyang hinarang ito nang makalabas ito ng gate.

"Guess who decided to show up? Wow, Senator. Anong ginagawa mo rito? Himala!"

"Get in the car. Mag-uusap tayo." Seryosong sabi ni Jeonghan habang nakipagsukatan lang ng tingin sa kanya si Joshua.

"Humingi ka muna ng appointment sa manager ko. Bitawan mo ako, I have a shoot in 2 hours."

Ngumisi si Jeonghan sa nagsusungit niyang nobyo. "Si Seungkwan ang nagsabi ng schedule mo sa akin. Now please, pumasok ka na sa kotse at ihahatid kita. Kailangan nating mag-usap."

Pinamaywangan siya ni Joshua at nakakalokong tumawa. "Wala na tayong pag-uusapan, Jeonghan. Ayoko na."

"Pagpaliwanagin mo muna ako at saka ako papayag na umayaw ka pagkatapos."

Nauubos na ang pasensya ni Jeonghan at gusto na lang niyang halikan si Joshua para magtigil na ito sa pagkainis sa kanya pero pinigilan niya ang sarili niya.

"Sasakay ka o bubuhatin kita papasok?"

  


"Huwag kang lalapit, Jeonghan. Sisigaw ako! Isa!"

Paos na tumawa si Jeonghan at saka inabot ang mga kamay ni Shua. "Huwag mo akong subukan Joshua, wala akong pakialam kung magwala ka rito."

"Fuck you." At saka nito ibinato ang mga gamit kay Jeonghan.

  


"Later. Now be a good boy and get in the car."

  
  


~

  


Tahimik na nagmaneho si Jeonghan at hindi makahinga si Joshua dahil sa muli nilang paglalapit ng lalaki.

Matagal na niyang gusto malaman ang problema nito pero parang gusto na niyang umurong ngayon.

Nilunok ni Joshua ang bikig sa lalamunan. Hindi siya iiyak ngunit paano siya magpipigil kung halos dalawang linggo siyang iniwasan ni Jeonghan.

  


"K-Kala ko mag-uusap tayo? Huwag mong sabihin na venue mo pa gustong magkalat?"

  


Pinunasan niya ang pisngi, ilang metro na lang ang layo nila sa lugar ng shooting ni Joshua at narinig niyang nagmura si Jeonghan sa tabi niya.

  


"Fuck, I'm sorry, Joshua."

Para siyang sako na hinila ni Jeonghan paupo sa kandungan nito. Gaano ba siya katagal na nangulila para sa mga bisig na 'to?

Siniksik niya ang mukha sa leeg ni Jeonghan at para siyang batang nagsusumbong dito.

"May problema ba tayo? Ayaw mo na ba sa akin?"

At habang pinipilit ni Jeonghan na titigan ang mukha niya ay siya namang pag-iwas ni Joshua.

Nahihiya siya sa sarili. Hindi siya mapaghangad na tao simula pa noon, pero gustong-gusto niya si Jeonghan. Kung aayawan na siya nito ay kusa na lang niyang tatanggapin iyon.

  


"That's too impossible, Shua. 'Yong ayawan ka. Ang labo-labo. Tali na ang puso ko sa'yo."

Humikbi na si Joshua nang tuluyan. "Then why? Bakit mo ako iniiwasan? Nanlalamig ka ba? May nagawa ba akong mali?"

At sa puntong iyon ay sinalubong na niya ang mga mata nitong tila hirap na hirap ring ipaliwanag kung ano nga bang nangyari sa kanila.

"Minsan nakakalimutan kong bata ka pa. Kompara sa akin, marami nang dungis ang pangalan namin. Gusto ko lang protektahan ka. You're too precious, Joshua. Ayokong masaktan ka dahil sa akin."

"I-I don't understand, Jeonghan."

Nanginginig ang mga kamay na inabot ni Joshua ang pisngi ni Jeonghan at sumiksik ito sa mga palad niya.

"Nakatanggap ako ng mga death threats last week. Sa akin walang problema 'yon pero gusto ka nilang idamay."

  


Suminghap si Joshua at nakita niya ang pagtulo ng mga butil ng luha sa mata ng kasintahan.

  


"I'm sorry kung iniwasan kita. Naisip ko kung hindi nila tayo makikitang magkasama, hihinto na 'tong pananakot. Ayokong magaya ka sa pamilya ko. When I was in Boston, na-ambush si Mama at ang kapatid ko. Nakaligtas sila pero 'yung trauma na dulot niyon sa pamilya namin," Umiling si Jeonghan. "Hindi ko kakayanin kung mapapahamak ka dahil sa akin."

  


"You risked so much for me, Han. Salamat for putting me first pero ayokong kinalilimutan mo ang sarili mo. Importante ka sa akin as much as I am important to you. I can take care of myself."

  


"Pero gusto kong unahin ka palagi. Pakiramdam ko okay na ako as long as ligtas ka, kayo ng pamilya ko. Iyon lang ang mahalaga sa akin."

Bumuhos ang lahat ng emosyon ni Shua. "No, Jeonghan. Huwag gano'n. Magtira ka ng para sa sarili mo. Hindi puwedeng palagi na lang ako. Please promise me na hindi mo na 'to itatago lahat sa akin."

Hindi na sumagot si Jeonghan, tila may gusto itong sabihin sa kanya. Lumalangoy ang emosyon sa mata nito at gusto na lang malunod ni Joshua.

  


Tangayin at kalimutan lahat ng problema.

"Pero gusto ko ring alagaan ka. Joshua, I'm sorry. Huwag mong isipin na aayawan kita kasi, tangina, gusto kong itatak mo 'to sa isip mo. Maaaring hindi dito ang pinangarap kong lugar na sabihin 'to sa'yo pero. I-I.."

  


Tumitig siya kay Jeonghan, kumalabog ang dibdib sa kaba at pagkasabik.

  


"I-I..," Isang paglunok, buntong-hininga. Nangilid ang luha.

  
  


_ "Joshua, mahal na kita," _ Binigyang diin ni Jeonghan ang tinig. _ "Mahal kita." _

  
  
  


~

  


Sumabog ang bombang pinigilan ni Jeonghan. Hindi niya alam kung kailan at paano pero wala nang kuwenta pang itanggi ang damdaming matagal na niyang pinangalanan.

  


Siguro ay mahal na niya ito simula pa lang noong una.

  


Natakot siya nang muling umiyak si Joshua at pinaulanan ng palo ang dibdib niya. Hinuli niya ang mga kamay nito at saka hinalikan ang mga daliri nito.

"I won't pressure you, Shua--"

Naputol ang anumang nais na sabihin nang paglapatin nito ang mga labi nila.

  


Napatid ang uhaw at nabuhay ang pagkagutom na ipadama kay Joshua na mahal niya ito.

  


Umaapaw ang damdaming matagal na tinikis. 

  


"Will you just shut up and kiss me already, Senator? I missed you so much, my lips were so lonely without you."

Umiikot ang ulo ni Jeonghan sa mga nadinig at nilaro ang pang-ibabang labi ni Joshua. Nakapikit ito at mas nagsumiksik sa kandungan niya.

  


"Bago kita halikan, lilinisin ko 'yang labi mo hanggang sa ako at ako lang ang malalasahan mo sa tuwing may hinahalikan ka sa shoot mo."

Marahan niyang kinuskos iyon na para bang mabubura ng mga daliri niya ang memorya na may kahalikan si Joshua sa teleserye nito.

  


Dumaing ito at tumango bilang sagot. "Wala akong ibang iniisip, Jeonghan. Ikaw lang. Now, will you please please kiss me?"

  


At doon niya sinakop ang labi ni Joshua. Walang magaan sa halik na 'yon, bagkus ay puno iyon ng init at pagkasabik.

Hindi lang iyon mga labi lang ngunit sinamahan na rin ng dila, bumabangga at sumisipsip sa isa't isa. Halos lamunin na ng mga labi niya ang mga ungol mula kay Joshua at dama niya ang pag-iinit nilang dalawa.

Mapagparusa ang mga labi ni Jeonghan. Inilalayo niya ang halik sa tuwing naghahangad na ng sobra si Joshua.

Gusto niya itong uhawin at gutumin at tanging si Jeonghan lang makapapawi niyon lahat.

Saglit niyang iniwan ang bibig nito at umikot ang mga halik sa mukha ni Joshua. Pikit pa rin ang mga mata nito't nakaawang ang labi sa walang tunog na mga ingit.

Binibitin niya ito sa ere at tila gustong-gusto iyon ng kasintahan.

Bumaba ang labi niya sa pagitan ng panga at leeg ni Joshua. Amoy niya ang bango nito at mas lalong nanigas si Jeonghan. Iniangat niya ang balakang at pinagtama ang init sa pagitan nila.

  


Halik pa lang iyon pero.. "You're already hard, Shua."

  


Sinamaan siya ng tingin nito ngunit patuloy ang paggalaw nito sa kandungan niya. Mabigat ang paghinga kasama ang mga naghahalong ungol nila. "Tangina, this is your fault, Jeonghan. 2 weeks mo akong tiniis."

Paos ang tinig ni Jeonghan at marahan niyang kinalas ang button down ni Joshua hanggang sa dibdin nito.

"Fuck, you're so pretty, my baby."

Dumaing lang ito kasabay rin nang paghubad nito sa puting T-Shirt na suot ni Jeonghan.

  


Pinaglaruan ni Joshua ang mumunting balahibo roon at saka naglakbay ang labi nito pababa sa dibdib ni Jeonghan.

Ibinaon nito ang mukha doon at langong-lango na si Jeonghan nang si Joshua naman ang nagmaneho sa romansa nila. Hindi pa tumitirik ang araw ngunit titirik na ang mata ni Jeonghan sa isinusukling pagpapaligaya ni Joshua sa kanya.

  


Mas nakakabaliw ang mga sumunod na eksena, gustong-gusto na niyang angkinin ito ngunit mali na sa kotse nila gawin ang unang beses nila.

  
  
  


Binigyan niya ng isang nanggigigil na palo ang pang-upo ni Shua. Kumibot ito sa kandungan niya, nagtama ang tigas sa pagitan ng kanilang mga hita habang labas-pasok ang mga daliri ni Jeonghan sa butas nito. 

Lumayo si Joshua sa labi ni Jeonghan at doon nagpakawala ng mga halinghing. Matinis at malakas. 

Naghahalo ang mga pawis nila

Pinanggigilan ni Jeonghan ang baywang nito at sumipsip ang bibig sa leeg at panga ng nobyo.

  


"Fuck, Shua," Ungol ni Jeonghan nang patuloy ito sa pagkambyo sa kandungan niya. Hinahabol ang mga daliring nagpapaningas ng pagnanasa nito.

"J-Joshua, ang sarap mo tangina."

Nilamon ng mga halik ang mga impit na ingit na nanggagaling sa kanilang dalawa.

"Jeonghan, no marks, please. May shoot ako in 1 hour. F-Fuck."

Lasing na tumawa si Jeonghan habang iginagalaw sa kandungan niya si Joshua. "Too late, baby. I've got my marks on your neck. So fucking pretty, you like that? You'll let everyone know you're mine, right?"

Tila malaglag ang ulo nito sa pagtango, bumilis ang paggalaw nila bumibigat ang bawat paghinga, hindi na malaman ng mga labi kung saan pa hahalik.

  


"I-I'm close. Jeonghan, I-I. F-Fuck! P-Please. Baby, please..."

  


Kaya binilisan ni Jeonghan ang mga kilos, sinamahan niya ng mga labi ang haplos niya rito. Bumubulong kung gaano niya ito kamahal, kung anong klaseng ligaya ang dulot nito sa kanya.

Alam na alam ni Jeonghan kung paano huhulihin si Joshua. Kilalang-kilala niya ang katawan nito.

  


At sapat nang sumabog na rin si Jeonghan sa pantalon niya habang nakikita ang warak na warak na si Joshua. Nakaguhit ang sarap sa mukha nito.

  


Hinaplos niya ang mukha nito at pinaulanan ng malalambing na halik.

Paulit-ulit na sinasabing mahal niya ito at sumiksik si Joshua sa hubad na dibdib ni Jeonghan.

Nanatiling tahimik si Joshua ngunit kung ang pagganti nito ng paghaplos ang sagot, alam na rin ni Jeonghan ang ibig sabihin niyon.

  


Binalot niya sa yakap si Joshua pagkatapos niyang linisin ang kalat sa hita nito. Mabuti at mas dala itong ekstrang damit habang pinasuot ni Jeonghan ang ekstrang button down na gagamitin niya sana sa meeting mamaya.

  


Pulang-pula ang balat ni Joshua pati ang labi nito'y maga na ngayon at napangiti lang si Jeonghan. Tanga lang ang 'di makakaalam sa ginawa nilang dalawa.

  


Kinuskos niya ang ilong nila sa isa't isa habang tahimik na nilalaro ni Joshua ang buhok niya.

Hindi tumigil ang mga kamay niya sa pagdampi sa balat nito at patuloy sa pagpapaulan ng halik dito.

  


"I love you, Shua."

  


"I know, Senator. I-I do too."

  
  


Saglit pa silang naglambingan hanggang si Jeonghan na ang magpilit na kailangan na nilang maghiwalay dahil ilang minuto na lang at magsisimula na ang shooting nito.

Aayusan pa si Joshua at katakot-takot na pagtatago ang gagawin para sa mga markang ikinalat niya sa katawan nito.

"Please huwag na nating ulitin na maglayo, Senator. Let's make this work, Jeonghan."

  


Tumango siya at mariing humalik sa noo ni Joshua. Niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit, waring bumabawi sa paglalayo nila. 

"Ang hirap 'pag wala ka, Shua. But promise me one thing, iingatan mo 'yang sarili mo habang nandito ako to protect you. For now, magpunta ka muna sa shooting mo. Marami pa tayong pag-uusapan."

  


Tukso itong ngumiti sa kanya. "Pag-uusapan natin 'yang pagseselos mo. Mukhang mas masarap kang galitin at pagselosin, Senator. See you later!"

"Sige na, go ka na. Baka magka-round 2 tayo rito. At mahuhuli ka na sa shoot mo."

"Bastos ka!" Naeeskandalo itong tumawa sa kanya, "Palibhasa, ibang shooting 'yong ginawa mo sa akin! Diyan ka na nga, Senator!"

Tulala si Jeonghan nang nakawan siya ng halik ni Joshua at saka patakbong lumabas ng kotse niya.

Ngiting-ngiti siya at wala nang makakasira pa ng araw niya.

Gumaan na rin ang pakiramdam dahil maayos na sila ni Joshua. 

  


Sana ay magtuloy-tuloy na.

~

"Good morning guys!" Pakantang bati ni Joshua nang makarating siya sa shooting venue nila.

Para siyang nakalutang kahit na nanlalagkit siya sa ginawa nila ni Jeonghan sa kotse. Hindi mapuknat ang ngiti niya sa labi at alam niyang napansin na iyon ng mga kasama nila.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Soonyoung. "Maaga ka ha. At bakit parang ang saya-saya mo naman yata?"

"Bakit ba direk, may mali ba sa itsura ko ngayon? It's a happy day, bawal bang maging masaya?"

"May mali eh, siguro nagkabalikan na kayo ng jowa mong hilaw. Ano nag-usap na ba kayo?! Oh my god, Joshua, nadiligan ka ba kaya ganyan ka ngayon?!"

Tawang-tawa lang si Joshua nang magkagulo lalo na't hindi siya sumagot sa pang-uusisa sa kanya.

"So nadiligan ka ba?" Windang na tanong ni Seungkwan habang nakikinood ito sa pag-aayos sa kanya.

Tila naeskandalo rin ang make up team dahil sa mga pulang markang nakapinta sa leeg at dibdib ni Joshua.

  


"Joshua? Ano 'to? Huwag mong sabihing lamok lang 'yan dahil ang tindi namang _ sumipsip _niyan."

Ngumisi lang si Joshua sa kaibigan, hindi na niya tinanggi ang mga akusasyon.

Masiyado siyang masaya. 

  


Masaya dahil mahal daw siya diumano ni Jeonghan.

  


At kahit sabihin ng iba na mabilis silang kumilos, hindi naman siguro mali iyon sapagkat napakatagal na rin nilang bumitin-bitin sa ere.

"Yup! Okay na kami ni Jeonghan. Sinundo ako sa bahay, nag-away kami kaya _ nagbati _kami sa kotse. Happy now?"

Umirap si Seungkwan at sabay na silang napatawa. Hindi alam ni Joshua kung saan niya nahuhugot ang ganitong lakas ng loob na magsalita.

Hindi siya ganito dati, pero palaging si Jeonghan ang dahilan kung bakit siya ganito kasaya. Pinaramdam nito ang mga bagay na hindi niya naranasan noon.

Para siyang sanggol na natututong magsimulang lumakad.

Walang ibang laman ang isip kundi si Jeonghan.

  


Handang labagin at bitawan ang lahat. Kahit kalabanin ang sarili niyang pamilya. Kukuhanin na niya ang ligayang ito dahil minsan lang kung kumatok ang ganitong pagkakataon.

  


_ Prim and proper. _

  


Iyon si Joshua dati. 

  


Until Jeonghan came and fed him the wrecked and reckless.

  
  


//

  
  


"Jeonghan, you don't have to do this. Kaya ko na ang sarili ko." Natatawang reklamo ni Joshua nang maabutan ang pamilyar na kotse ng senador na naka-parada sa shooting venue nila Shua.

  


Agad siyang sinalubong ng yakap ni Jeonghan at parang batang nagsusumbong na pagod ito sa firm at sa senado.

  


"Pero gusto kitang ihatid at alagaan." Sabi nito sabay kabit sa seatbelt ni Joshua. Sandali silang nagtitigan bago hinawakan ang baba ni Joshua saka humalik sa labi niya.

Hindi makatugon nang maayos si Joshua dahil sa pagitan ng mga halik na 'yon ay napapabungisngis siya. Halatang miss na miss siya ni Jeonghan kahit saglit pa lang silang nagkakalayo. 

  


Isang dampi pa at lumayo na ang lalaki. _ "Love you." _

  


Nag-init ang pisngi ni Joshua at kinurot ang braso ni Jeonghan. Binuhay nito ang makina at nagsimulang magmaneho pauwi sa bahay nila Joshua.

  


Dama niya ang pagod dahil dire-diretso ang taping nila at madaling-araw na ito natapos. Pero ang makasama si Jeonghan sa simula ng araw niya ay walang katumbas na ligaya.

  


"Tired?"

"Sobra. Pero masaya naman kasi nandito ka na."

Ngumisi si Jeonghan sa kanya at napailing. "Ikaw Shua, marunong ka nang magpakilig ngayon. Parang dati ayaw-ayaw mo pa sa akin."

Hindi umimik si Joshua, nahihiya pa rin kapag naalala kung paano siya umiwas-iwas noon pero kay Jeonghan din pala ang bagsak niya.

"That was before, Senator. You're too persistent kaya mahirap kang iwasan."

Inabot ni Jeonghan ang kamay ni Joshua saka humalik doon. 

"I'm glad. Pero mas magiging masaya ako kapag inamin mo sa akin 'yung totoo."

  


Kinabahan si Joshua. "Anong sinasabi mo?"

"Nagkausap kami ni Cheol kanina," Isang ngisi at pagtawa. "Matagal mo na raw akong gusto noon, Shua?"

  
  
  


//

  


_ "Pero ano munang pangalan ng roommate mo sa Boston, Kuya?" _

  


_ Iyon ang agad bungad kay Seungcheol pagbalik niya ng Pilipinas. _

_ "Wow, I miss you too, bunso. Is this how you treat your Kuya?" _

_ Tumawa ang pinsan niya at tumingkad ang mata nito. _

_ Joshua has always been his favorite cousin. Bukod sa parang kailangan nitong alagaan palagi, mahal na mahal lang talaga ni Cheol ang bata. _

_ Kaya nga ang makitang nagkakaganito ito ngayon dahil sa kaibigan niya ay nakakatuwang tingnan. _

_ Sino bang mag-aakala na ang dalawang mundo ni Seungcheol ay magtatagpo? _

_ "O e 'di, I miss you na, Kuya. Pero ano ngang pangalan ulit ng roommate mo?" _

_ Tumawa si Seungcheol nang magmaktol si Joshua dahil hindi niya ito sinasagot nang maayos. Bagkus ay patakbo niyang hinila ang maleta niya at iniwan ang pinsan niya. _

  


_ ~ _

  


_ "Jeonghan Yoon. Atty. Jeonghan Yoon, kaklase ko sa law school hanggang sa magdesisyon kami na sa Boston mag-aral ng masteral. Ayan inunahan na kita, alam kong ngungusuan mo na naman ako." _

  


_ Mas lalong umusli ang labi ni Joshua ngunit napalitan na iyon sa wakas ng ngiti. Tatlong araw na niyang kinukulit ang Kuya Cheol niyang ayaw namang sumagot. _

  


_ "Even his name sounds gwapo." Parang tangang napangiti si Joshua. _

  


_ Jeonghan. _

_ Palagi niyang nakikita si Jeonghan sa tuwing ka-videocall niya ang Kuya Cheol. Sumasakto pa iyon sa mga pagkakataon na minsan ay bagong ligo ang lalaki o di kaya ay tuwing galing ito sa klase. _

  


_ At si Joshua ay tao lang, marupok din dahil gustong-gusto niya ang mga lalaking matalino at maprinsipyo sa buhay. _

  


_ "Nangarap na po si bunso. Baka nakakalimutan mong 28 na rin si Jeonghan. Technically, Kuya mo na rin siya." _

_ Umismid siya sa pinsan. "What's wrong with having a happy crush, Kuya. As if namang magustuhan ako ni Jeonghan. I'm still a kid in everyone's eyes." _

  


_ Tinapik ni Seungcheol ang noo ni Joshua. "Bunso, yes bata ka pa pero nakikita mo ba kung ano ka ngayon? Your pretty face is about to launch a thousand ship." _

_ "Inuuto mo lang ako, Kuya." _

_ "Hindi kaya!" _

  


_ "Kung hindi, i-reto mo nga ako sa roommate mo." _

  


_ Tuksong tunay talaga itong si Joshua at nang makita niyang wala nang nagawa ang Kuya Cheol niya ay napangisi na lang ang batang si Shua. Ni hindi alam ang pinapasok niya. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  


_ Araw-araw ay kinukulit pa rin ni Joshua ang pinsan niya. At kahit pagod minsan sa taping ay panay hanap ni Joshua ng paraan para may malamang mga bagay tungkol sa abogadong kinahuhumalingan niya ngayon. _

  


_ Hindi iba ang gabing iyon sa mga pagkakataon na inumaga ng uwi si Joshua. Nagpasalamat siya driver bago pumasok sa bahay. _

  


_ Madilim na liban sa ilaw sa sala na palatandaan na hinihintay siya ng pinsan. _

  


_ "Wala ka bang balak umuwi dito for the Holidays, Jeonghan?" _

  


_ "Wala, Cheol. Alam mo na 'yong nangyari kina Mama. Baka sila na lang ang magpunta dito sa Boston. Wish you were here pare, kasawa puro lang ako aral." _

  


_ Hindi maintindihan ni Joshua ang mga nadidinig na tinig. Agad niyang niyakap ang Kuya Cheol niya dahil sa pagod. Naglambing siya rito at hindi napansin na may kausap ang pinsan. _

  


_ "You're still a sweet kid, Shua." _

  


_ Doon nanlaki ang mga mata ni Joshua at napatingin sa screen ng laptop ni Seungcheol. _

_ Napaawang ang labi niya nang makitang nakangiti ang lalaki sa kanya. _

_ "H-Hi Jeonghan!" _

_ "Kilala mo ako?" _

  


_ Namula ang pisngi ni Joshua at napasubsob sa palad lalo na nang mapansing mukhang pinagtutulungan na siya ni Jeonghan at Seungcheol. _

  


_ "Kuya naman parang tanga!" _

  


_ Binirahan iyon ni Joshua ng alis, alam na niyang ilalaglag siya ng pinsan. Pero gayon pa man ay nawala ang pagod sa katawan niya at hinding-hindi aamining kinikilig siya. _

_ ~ _

  


_ "May crush sa'yo pinsan ko, Jeonghan. Brodies forever na tayo nito 'pag nagkataon." _

  


_ Tumawa si Jeonghan, sumisirko ang dibdib lalo na nang makita si Joshua kanina. _

_ "Dude, tell him I like him too." _

  


_ "Uwi ka munang 'Pinas saka mo ipagtapat 'yang nararamdaman mo sa pinsan ko. Para kayong mga ugok." _

  


_ ~ _

  


"So talagang nilaglag ako ni Kuya sa'yo ha? And totoo ba, Senator? Took you long enough bago ako ligawan."

Aliw na aliw si Joshua sa tila biglang pagtiklop ni Jeonghan. Sumasayaw ang mata niya sa tuwang nararamdaman at imbis na mahiya dahil unti-unti na silang nagkakabukuhan ay parang mas lalo lang siyang natuwang asarin ang nobyo.

  


"You're a cute shit, Senator Yoon. You like me that much?"

Kinagat ni Joshua ang labi at dinala ang mapaglarong daliri sa hita ni Jeonghan.

Tumuon ang mga mata niya sa manibelang mahigpit na hawak ng lalaki at umigting ang mga ugat sa braso nito.

Kinalas niya ang seatbelt at saka padampi-damping humalik sa pisngi at tainga ni Jeonghan pababa na rin pati sa leeg nito.

Pinanood niya ang paghihirap sa mukha nito at pinigil ni Joshua na mapatawa dahil sa kabila ng todong aircon sa kotse ay tumutulo ang pawis ni Jeonghan.

_ "Mainit ba, Han, hmm?" _Nilangkapan ni Shua ng lambing ang tinig at saka binuksan ang unang tatlong butones ng button down ni Jeonghan.

Hindi alam ni Joshua kung bakit gustong-gusto niya ang dibdib ni Jeonghan. At parang pati siya ay nadadala na rin sa sarili niyang panunukso. 

  


At ang mga kamay sa hita ay naglandas patungo sa umbok ng pantalon ni Jeonghan. Mainit sa pakiramdam at tils may sariling buhay sa pagkibot nito sa palad niya.

Dinig niya ang pagbigat ng paghinga ng lalaki kalakip ang mahihinang daing.

"Shua, huwag namang ganito. I know you're tired kaya kung balak mo akong bigyan ng blue balls, not tonight, okay?"

"B-But.. I want you now."

  


Lumabi si Joshua at dinig niya ang pagmumura ni Jeonghan.

"Fuck, you're testing the patience of a saint, Joshua. Please just stop, baby."

  


Umusog paupo si Shua sa hita ni Jeonghan nang magpreno ito sa gilid ng kalsadang ilang bloke na lang ang layo sa mansiyon nila.

Kinagat niya ang tainga nito. Parang may switch ang katawan ni Joshua dahil nanlalagkit na siya at gustong-gusto talaga niya ang nobyo.

Hinampas ni Jeonghan ang pang-upo ni Joshua at titirik na yata agad ang mata niya.

"Who says I'm gonna stop you, Senator?" 

  


Hinila niya ang kurbata ni Jeonghan at mariing sinakop ang labi nito.

  


//

Napuno ng init ang kotse ni Jeonghan at kung di na naman niya mako-kontrol si Joshua ay malilintikan na naman ang kasintahan.

Marami pang marka sa leeg ni Shua at gustong-gusto ni Jeonghan na punuin pa iyon kung siya ang papipiliin.

"C-Come on, Han." Reklamo ni Joshua ngunit paulit-ulit lang niyang hinaplos ang hita nito. Pinigil ni Jeonghan na mapangisi sa tindi ng epekto niya sa nobyo ngunit alam niyang pareho lang silang nahihirapang magpigil ngayon.

  


Kaya bilang sagot at niyakap na lang ni Jeonghan nang mahigpit si Joshua. Pinakakalma ang mabibigat nitong paghinga.

"Tingnan mo, ikaw pa pala 'tong mambu-blue balls sa akin tonight, Senator."

Pinugpog niya ng halik ang buong mukha ni Joshua. Mababakas na ang pagod sa mata nito kaya kahit gustuhin pa nilang maglambingan ay kailangan na niyang pagpahingahin si Joshua.

  


Ibang klase ang araw na iyon ngunit isa lang ang sigurado ni Jeonghan, iyon ang damdamin niya para sa lalaki.

Banayad ang paghinga ni Joshua sa dibdib ni Jeonghan habang panaka-naka niyang hinahaplos ang likod nito.

Pumipikit na ang mga mata kaya hinayaan niyang umidlip si Shua.

  


Pinanood niya ang payapa nitong mukha. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jeonghan na sa kanya na si Joshua. 

  


"You know I love you, right?"

"Mmhmm."

  


Humalik siya sa noo ni Joshua at pinilit na pabangunin ito sa pagkakandong sa kanya.

"Tulog ka na lang kaya sa bahay, Senator?"

Humalakhak si Jeonghan. "And what? Hahayaan mo akong mapatay ng tatay mo?"

Lumabi si Joshua, kitang-kita ang bakas ng kabataan sa mukha nito. "Itatago kita kay Papa! Aalis tayo kapag umalis na sila ng bahay. Nandiyan si Kuya Cheol to help me. Sige na. Please?"

Anong ligaya ni Jeonghan kapag nararamdaman niyang pareho lang silang nahuhumaling ni Joshua sa isa't isa.

"It's a tempting offer, Shua. Pero mukhang malabo pa 'yan sa ngayon. Next time, kung gusto mo malaya tayong makakatulog ng magkasama, magpaalam ka at sa bahay ka muna namin ng ilang araw."

  


Nanatiling nakanguso ang aktor ngunit agad ding napalitan ng ngiti nang paulanan ni Jeonghan ng malalambing na halik ang labi nito.

"Sige na, baba na. Magpahinga ka na. Text me your schedule tomorrow kapag kaya kong sunduin ka, I'll call you. Sabihin mo sa driver mo mag-day off na siya, ako na kamo ang papalit."

  


Hinampas siya ni Joshua bago sila lumabas pareho mula sa driver's seat. Madilim na ang mga nakapalibot na bahay sa mansiyon ng mga Hong liban sa ilaw ng mga poste sa labas.

"Anong gusto mong compensation, Jeonghan? I'm sure matutuwa si Tatay at makakapagpahinga siya."

Kapag ganitong nakikisakay si Joshua sa kapilyuhan ay talo agad si Jeonghan. Isang tukso lang nito ay bumibigay na siya.

"Your hugs and kisses will do."

  


Agad itong humalik sa labi ni Jeonghan. Madiin iyon at nangungusap. Nakakaubos ng hangin sa dibdib ngunit walang gustong umahon sa labi ng isa't isa.

Kaya bilang mas may kontrol ay unang bumitiw si Jeonghan. Matinding panalangin ang kailangan niya dahil naninigas na naman sa bandang pantalon niya.

"Alright, that's enough. Baka ano na namang magawa natin. Nandito pa naman tayo sa tapat ng bahay niyo."

  


_ Isang buntong-hininga. _

"Thank you, Han. Drive safely. Text me when you get home, okay?"

  


"I will," Ayaw niyang bitawan ang mga kamay ni Shua kahit inaabot na nito ang susian ng tarangkahan. "I love you, Shua."

  


"I... I feel the same way too, Jeonghan."

  


_ At sapat na iyon para sa kanila. _

  


Pula ang pisngi't labi. Iyon ang baon ni Jeonghan na alaala ni Shua sa kanyang pag-uwi. Sumara na ang pinto at napailing na lang siya bago muling naupo kaharap ang manibela.

Nagiging kaamoy na ng kotse niya ang pamilyar na pabango ni Joshua. Ni hindi na rin siya nagpapaupo sa tabi niya dahil ang puwestong iyon ay nakalaan lang para sa kasintahan.

  


Pinukpok niya ang dibdib sa tindi ng mga emosyong pumupuno sa kanyang puso. Hulog na hulog na si Jeonghan.

Lintik na pag-ibig talaga.

  
  


~

Sinalat ni Joshua ang labi nang makapasok siya sa loob ng bahay nila. Napasandal siya sa pinto at hindi mabura ang kanyang mga ngiti.

Nakalutang pa rin siya sa alapaap dahil sa halik at lambing ni Jeonghan.

Alas dos na ng umaga ngunit walang kapaguran ang isip niya. Punong-puno ng sari-saring emosyon ang dibdib.

Dahan-dahang naglakad si Joshua paakyat sa kuwarto at halos madulas nang nadinig niya ang isang pamilyar na tinig.

  


_ "He's good for you." _

  


Nanigas ang likuran niya nang mapagtantong mukhang nakita siya sa ng kanyang ina.

"M-Ma. I.. Gising pa po kayo?"

Ngumiti ang kanyang mama at mas naging kamukha ito ni Joshua.

"Naalimpungatan lang at tiningnan ko kung gising ka pa. Hinatid ka ni Senator?"

Nilaro ni Joshua ang mga daliri, hindi alam kung ano ang isasagot kaya kiming tumango lang siya.

  


"That boy, I guess he's good for you. Tingnan mo at 'di sumuko kahit halos takutin na ng papa mo noong nagsisimula pa lang sa pulitika."

Napalunok si Joshua, hindi napansing nakangiti siya sa mga sinabi ng kanyang Mama.

"He's a good person, Ma. I-I.. Jeonghan, he makes me really happy," Huminga si Joshua dahil mukhang sasabog na ang kanyang puso. "Ang dami kong gustong sabihin, Ma. _ But I guess Jeonghan is the person I have always prayed for." _

  


Umangat ang tingin niya sa kanyang ina at nakitang namamasa ang paligid ng mata nito. Alam din ni Shua na naiiyak na siya.

"I am proud of you, bunso. Ayaw kong maniwala noong una pero nang makita ko kayo kanina naisip kong hindi kita puwedeng pigilan sa taong mamahalin mo. I'm still your mom, Joshua. At nakaalalay ako sa anumang desisyon mo."

Niyakap niya ito at naluluhang nagpasalamat. Kung ayos na sa mama ni Joshua, ang tatay na lang niya ang magiging mabigat na problema sa pagitan nila ni Jeonghan.

"You're not mad, Ma?"

Umiling ito at pinunasan ang luha niya. "Hindi ko alam ang mararamdaman ko noong una but seeing how happy you are earlier, sino ako para pigilan kang maging masaya?"

Humikbi si Joshua. "Ma, thank you. Sobra."

"Tama na 'yang iyak, binata na ang bunso ko. May boyfriend na."

Nagmaktol siya at hinayaan niyang bunsuhin siya ng kanyang mama. 

"As long as Jeonghan makes you happy at hindi ka niya sinasaktan, alam mong nakasuporta ako sa'yo, bunso. Minsan papuntahin mo rito, I'd like to meet him."

  


Ngumiti si Joshua at patuloy na nagkuwento sa kanyang mama ng mga bagay-bagay ukol kay Jeonghan. Hindi na nila namalayang papasikat na ang araw bago sila bumalik sa kani-kaniyang kuwarto.

  


Baon-baon ni Joshua ang kasiguraduhan na kakampi na niya ang kanyang ina at unti-unti nang umaayon ang lahat para sa kanila ni Jeonghan.

Sana lang ay walang makasira niyon.

  


to: senator han ♡

_ My mom likes you. She wants to meet you soon. _

_ good morning, han. we're about to sleep pa lang :* _

_ Thank you for making me so happy. _

  


Iyon ang huling nasabi ni Joshua bago tuluyang mahulog ang kanyang mata pauwi sa isang mahabang pagtulog.

  


Hindi pa marahil ngayon ang tamang panahon para masabi rito ang lahat ngunit alam naman niyang alam ni Jeonghan na pareho ang damdamin nila.

  


Iyon ang mahalaga.

  


//

  


Matuling lilipas ang mga araw para sa kanila, naging mas abala sila sa trabaho at marahil iyon lamang ang hinihintay ng mga taong mapagsamantala..

  


_ from: unknown number _

_ sinabi ko na sa'yong tigilan mo na si joshua. _

_ gusto mo pa yatang matuto sa ibang paraan. _

_ marami akong alam na ikasisira niyo. _

_ ingat ka, senator yoon. _

  


Pero hindi na gusto pang magpadala ni Jeonghan sa pananakot na 'to. Kung masisira lang din ang ngalan niya, mas mabuti nang ganoon na lang siguro. 

Natatakot pa rin siya kahit hindi na bago sa kanya ang mga pagbabanta dahil mas inaalala niya si Joshua maging ang pamilya pati nito.

Ngunit masaya si Jeonghan na mukhang tanggap na siya ni Mrs. Hong. Maaaring matagal pa bago tuluyang maging maayos sila ng mga Ongpauco-Hong lalo na sa tatay ni Shua ngunit ang mahalaga'y pinaglalaban na nila ang isa't isa.

Hindi na sila magpapatalo pa.

  


//

  


Hectic ang schedule ni Joshua sa mga sumunod na linggo at hindi na niya naasikaso pa si Jeonghan. Hindi pa rin matuloy-tuloy ang date kasama ang kanyang ina.

"O nasaan na ang boyfriend mong hilaw?" Taas ang kilay na tanong ni Seungkwan sa kanya. Kasama ni Joshua ang mga barkada't mga kapareha ng mga ito.

Ilang linggo na lang ay matatapos na ang taping para sa pinaka-inaabangang reunion movie nila ni Kihyun at natatawa pa rin si Joshua kapag naalala ang pagseselos ni Jeonghan dahil dito.

"Wala, busy 'yon. May session sa senado saka maraming inaasikaso sa law office nila."

"Nag-iipon na kamo ng pera para sa future nila ni Joshua."

  


Namula si Joshua sa kantiyaw ni Wonwoo na napabalitang nauugnay kay Junhui ngayon.

"Gov naman, hindi pa ako ready. Mag-iisang taon pa lang kami, magagalit ang tatay ko kapag nakipag-tanan ako."

  


Palagian pa ring sumasagi sa isip ni Joshua ang ama kahit na may basbas na ng Mama niya ang relasyon nila ni Jeonghan.

Patuloy sila sa kwentuhan at pagkain nang magpaalam siya dahil biglang tumunog ang telepono niya. Tumatawag si Jeonghan!

  


_ "I missed you." _

Malambing ang tinig nito sa telepono at napakagat siya sa labi. "Hello to you, too, Senator."

"Hindi mo ako na-miss?"

Napatawa si Joshua, parang kanina ay iniisip lang niya si Jeonghan at mukhang alam nito kung paano ta-timing sa bawat tawag.

"Miss. Pero bakit gising ka pa? Nasa labas pa kami nila Kwan. Nagpakain sina Direk. Malapit na kasing matapos shoot. Wala kang pasok bukas?"

"My baby's so sweet. I'm okay, Shua. I love you."

Mas lalong lumambot ang tinig ni Jeonghan sa kabilang linya at doon na nag-alala si Joshua.

  


"Lasing ka ba?" 

"Nagkayayaan lang uminom with Cheol and the lawyers. Pauwi na rin ako. And bago ka magalit sa akin, hinatid ako ni Mingyu pauwi. Kuhanin ko sa condo nila ni Hao kotse ko bukas "

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Joshua nang madinig ang pagtawa ni Jeonghan kasabay ang isa pang tinig.

_ "Ano ba 'yan Hannie para ka pa ring bata kapag lasing." _

  


_ Hannie?! _

_ "Okay lang ako, Mingyu. I can manage." _

  


"Hello, Shua. Nandiyan ka pa ba? Kadarating ko lang ng bahay. Joshua?"

  


Kumuyom ang mga palad ni Joshua. Aba't sinusubukan talaga siya ng mga tao!

  


"Yup. Pero tawag na ako sa loob. Bye."

  


In-off ni Joshua ang telepono at nagdadabog na lumapit sa mga kaibigang nagtataka sa inaasal niya ngayon.

"Sinong tumawag? Si Jeonghan ba?" Tanong ni Jun sa kanya, "Alam ko may night out din sila with his friends kaso mas gusto ni Won dito sa atin. Kumusta raw, Shua?"

Umiling-iling si Joshua at matalim na tumitig sa mga platong naglalaman ng pagkain. Nanginginig sa inis si Joshua at kahit ayaw ay pangangalanan niya ang damdaming pumupuno sa dibdib niya.

  


_ Selos. _

  


_ Nagseselos si Joshua. _

  


"I hate to say this pero mukhang tama si Seungkwan. I guess may ulterior motive nga si Mingyu. Of all people na maghahatid kay Jeonghan sa Kitanlad, si Mingyu pa. Aba't ang gaga tinawag na Hannie ang boyfriend ko?!"

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Joshua nang pakalmahin siya nila Seokmin habang napairap na lang si Seungkwan sa kanyang tabi.

  


"Sinabi ko na 'yan sa'yo noon pa, Shua. Masiyado ka kasing mabait. Malaman ko lang talagang pinepersonal ka pa rin ni Mingyu sa issue niya noon, kakalbuhin ko talaga 'yan."

Bumuntong-hininga si Joshua at tuluyan nang kumalma dahil kay Kihyun.

"Pasensya ka na, Hyun. Pakiramdam ko kasi palagi akong walang alam sa nangyayari."

Lumabi si Joshua at sinalat ni Kihyun ang noo niya.

"O para hindi na kayo mainis, order kayo ng drinks. My treat."

  


Tumawa pa si Kihyun nang magsipaghiyawan ang mga kaibigan ni Joshua. 

  


_ Gusto pala nila ng selosan puwes bibigyan ni Joshua ng leksyon ang mga ito. _

  
  


_ // _

  


Lasing na si Joshua nang makatapos silang uminom. Mahina ang tolerance nito sa alak at tawang-tawa ang magbabarkada dahil kulang na lang ay lumambitin ito kay Kihyun.

"Wala bang magagalit sa akin dahil dito? The Ongpauco's? 'Yong boyfriend ni Shua?"

Winasiwas ni Seungkwan ang mga kamay. "Walang magagalit sa'yo, pabayaan mo sila. May tuturuan lang kami ng leksiyon."

Ipinasok ni Kihyun si Joshua sa kotse ni Seokmin at ito na raw muna at si Soonyoung ang bahala sa lasing nang aktor.

Tahimik na nagpaalam ang lalaki at nagpasalamat naman sila sa pag-aasikaso nito kay Shua habang hindi mapagilang mapahalakhak ni Junhui sa mga litratong kuha ni Wonwoo na naka-extra siya sa likod. 

"Tingin mo maiinis si Jeonghan dahil dito?"

Ngumisi si Wonwoo habang abala si Jun sa pag-e-edit at pagpo-post ng mga larawan nilang magkakaibigan.

"May hihinga pa lang sa puwesto ni Shua galit na si Jeonghan e 'yong makita niya 'yan, lagot na kayong lahat."

Pero kapagkuwan ay sumeryoso sila habang abala sa pagmamaneho si Wonwoo.

"May tiwala ako diyan kay Jeonghan kasi matagal ko na siyang kaibigan pero dahil sa nangyayari mukhang kailangan ko nang i-reconsider si Mingyu. Mahirap makipag-associate sa mga gano'ng tao."

  


Pero isa lang ang alam nilang magkakaibigan, anuman ang mangyari, hindi nila hahayaang masaktan si Joshua.

  


At nakikinita na ni Jun kung anong mangyayari kinabukasan. 

  


_ Sorry ka na lang Jeonghan. _

  


_ // _

  


_ Alak ang naging sandalan ni Jeonghan noong una siyang mabigo sa pag-ibig. Unang beses niyang nakilala si Joshua at iyon din ang unang pagkakataon na nasaktan siya. _

_ Tila palaging pinamumukha ng mundo na malayo ang agwat nilang dalawa. _

_ Bakit ba naman kasi sa dinami-rami ng hahangarin sa mundo, isang Ongpauco pa? _

_ "Pare, okay ka lang ba? Didiretso ka ba ng uwi sa inyo? Pasensya ka na kay Tito. Gano'n lang talag siya magsalita." _

_ Ngumiti lang si Jeonghan kay Seungcheol. "Ayos lang, brodie. Naiintindihan ko naman. Shot lang muna ako. Kita na lang tayo sa flight natin sa makalawa." _

  


_ Dahil sumama lang talagang umuwi si Jeonghan ng Pilipinas para masuportahan si Joshua at kapagkuwan ay babalik na rin sila ni Cheol sa Boston. _

_ "Ingat sa pagda-drive, Han. Text mo ako pag need mo back-up." _

  


_ Kaya naman nilunod ni Jeonghan ang sarili sa alak. Para siyang high schooler na unang nasaktan sa pag-ibig. _

  


_ Walang patumanggang linagok ni Jeonghan ang alak, hindi namamalayang may tumabing lalaki sa kanya. _

_ "Anong ginagawa ng isang Atty. Jeonghan Yoon sa lugar na ganito?" _

  


_ Nagulat si Jeonghan dahil may nakakakilala pala sa kanya. _

_ "You know me? Well ako lang naman ay talunan ngayon. My heart was broken pero hindi alam 'yon ng taong gusto ko." _

_ Hindi maaninaw ni Jeonghan ang mukha ng kausap. Madilim sa bar at mausok kaya nagiging maagiw na rin ang paningin niya sa paligid. _

_ "Ikaw, anong ginagawa mo rito? Are you broken hearted like me?" _

_ "I guess you could say that. Hindi kasi ako natanggap sa role na gusto ko at naiinis ako kasi kaibigan ko pa ang nakakuha sa lead role. Palagi na lang siya ang bida, palaging siyanna lang ang magaling." _

  


_ Ngumisi si Jeonghan. At pinabangga ang bote nila ng kanyang katabi. "Well misery loves company kaya cheers tayo diyan." _

  


_ At ang usapan ay nauwi sa 'di inosenteng mga halik. Wala nang pakialam si Jeonghan kung natatawag niya ang lalaki na si Joshua. _

  


_ Joshua. _

_ Si Joshua lang ang naiisip niya. _

  


_ At kakat'wang sa ganitong pagkakataon ay hindi na rin natuloy sana ang gagawin nila ng estrangherong ito dahil tuluyan nang nakatulog si Jeonghan. _

  


_ Taling-tali na ang puso kay Joshua. _

  


_ "Hindi mo na ba ako naaalala?" _

_ "Sino ka ba?" _

_ "Wala. Wala. Mauuna na ako, wala namang nangyari sa atin kagabi, Atty. Nakatulog ka na kasi." _

  


_ Tumango si Jeonghan at binihis ang damit na suot nang nagdaang gabi. Mali na hinayaan niya ang sariling malasing. _

_ "Parehas pala tayo ng dahilan kung bakit naglasing tayo kagabi. Joshua rin ang pangalan ng kaibigan ko." _

  
  


_ Wala nang naaalala si Jeonghan sa pagkakataong iyon. Ibinaon na sa limot ang pagkakamaling iyon at inisip na lang kung paano mapapasakanya si Joshua. _

  


_ Wala nang iba pang hinangad kundi si Joshua. _

  


_ // _

  


Kapwa may hangover si Jeonghan at Joshua nang magising sa kani-kanilang mga lugar ngunit mas maagang bumangon si Jeonghan dahil agad na siyang ininis ng bisita nila sa bahay.

"Kuya, wake up. Nandito si Atty. Chan, napadaan kasama si Confressman Cheol. Kanina ka pa hinahanap."

Sinubsob lang ni Jeonghan ang mukha sa unan nang gisingin siya ng bunsong kapatid.

"Sabihin mo sa kanila I'm drunk balik na lang sila bukas, bunso."

  


Tumawa si Jiwon sa kanya. "May ipapakita kasi sila sa'yo Kuya tingnan natin kung 'di ka mapabangon diyan bigla."

  


Umingit si Jeonghan ngunit hindi siya natinag sa pagkakahiga. Makakatulog na sana ulit siya nang bigla may mga tila batong dumagan sa kanya.

"Gandang umaga sa'yo, Senator. Nakita mo na ba latest scoop kaninang umaga. Ayan nagpakalasing-lasing pa kagabi 'di mo tuloy alam ang nangyayari."

  


Basta tsismis, alam agad ni Chan.

"Get off me mga gago mas lalo lang sumasakit ang ulo ko. Ano bang mga sinasabi niyo?!" Inis na reklamo ni Jeonghan at pahigang sumandal sa headboard ng kama.

Nakangisi na agad si Seungcheol nang ipakita sa kanya ni Chan ang telepono nito.

Wala nang naalala si Jeonghan kagabi bukod sa tinawagan niya si Joshua _ at--- _

  


_ Shit. Nagselos ba ito kagabi?! _

  


"Lee Chan may limang segundo ka para ilayo sa'kin ang telepono mo bago ko basagin 'yan."

  


Nagdidilim ang paningin ni Jeonghan at sunod-sunod ding naglabasan ang iba pang mga larawan sa iba't ibang anggulo galing naman sa fans club ni Joshua at Kihyun.

"Ikaw Han, hyunshuanatic ka na rin ba?!"

  


"Putangina ka Seungcheol, babasagin ko 'yang mukha mo isang asar pa."

Titig na titig si Joshua sa mga larawan, ultimo mga comments ay binasa niya at tanging nakita niya doon ay mga positibong bagay lang tulad ng _ 'bagay na bagay talaga kayo!', 'hyunshuanatics for life', 'kihyun ♥ joshua'. at _ kung ano pang mga papuri sa love team nila Joshua.

  


"What the fuck is this? Kailan 'to?! Bakit nakabuhat ang boyfriend ko sa lalaking 'yan?"

  


"Apparently, may nangyari kagabi inis na inis daw ang pinsan ko after ng tawag mo and Kihyun bought them drinks. Uminom si Shua at nalasing kaya karga siya ni Kihyun. Ang romantic 'di ba?"

Tinabig niya si Seungcheol na mukhang sayang-saya sa pagkainis niya ngayon.

"At balita ko, kina Kuya Seok nag-stay si Joshua. Ang saya-saya, Senator. Napag-iiwanan ka na."

"Sige lang, Cheol. Isa ka pa, Chan. Isa pa at sasapakin ko na kayo."

"Dapat nga ikaw ang sapakin ko riyan. Ano bang nangyari kagabi at buwisit na buwisit si Shua sa'yo?"

  


Bumangon si Jeonghan at naghanap ng gamot para sa sakit ng ulo niya.

"Nasabi kong hinatid ako ni Mingyu kagabi. Siguro nadinig niyang tinawag ako na Hannie? I don't even know why. Hindi naman kami close. Sobrang sketchy mga pare."

Napailing si Seungcheol. "Matagal na akong kinukutuban ng masama diyan kay Mingyu. Sobrang nakakahinala mga kinikilos niya. Ingat ka diyan, Jeong."

"Not to ruin the mood pero galaw-galaw na Jeonghan, tingnan mo, nauungusan ka na ng kalaban mo."

  


And trust Chan to push Jeonghan's buttons.

"Alam mo isa ka pa! Huwag mong sabihing hyunshuanatic ka rin? The fuck, Chan!"

  


Napaupo si Jeonghan sa kama nang tawa lang ang isinagot ni Chan sa kanya at biglang umandar na ang isip. Nanggigigil na talaga siya sa mga asungot na lalaking papansin kay Joshua.

"Magkano ba magpa-cater para sa piyesta? Samahan niyo ako mamayang gabi sa set kung may taping si Joshua magpakain din tayo doon. Putangina."

"Seryoso ka bro?"

"Kailan ba ako hindi nagseryoso? Maghanap kayo ng masarap na caterer yung good for 100. Puta hanggang sa makauwi, dala-dala nila ang pakain ko."

  


Gusto pala nila ng payabangan. Puwes, magpapayabang na rin si Jeonghan at ipakilala ang binangga nila. 

He was never this pressed sa mga naging ex niya pero itong si Joshua, kaunting kibot lang, may magpapansin lang, inis na agad si Jeonghan.

Ang hirap ng ganito kapag gusto ng mundo ang mahal mo.

  


//

  


"Bakit mo pi-nost 'yon, Shua? Alam mo naman 'yong jowa mong hilaw, seloso 'yon, nakakatakot baka sumugod sa set natin mamaya."

Reklamo ni Soonyoung habang nasa bahay pa rin sila nila Seokmin at sabay silang nagre-rehearse ni Kihyun para sa mga huling scene ng taping nila.

"Wala akong jowa ngayon. E 'di magselos siya. Magpa-_ Hannie _na lang siya kay Mingyu."

Ipiniyok pa ni Joshua ang boses at ginaya kung paano lambingan ni Mingyu ang pagtawag noon kay Jeonghan.

Tawang-tawa si Kihyun sa tabi niya at tumitig na lang si Joshua sa kuko niya. Buwisit na buwisit siya na pati ultimo ang Kuya Cheol at Kuya Jaehyun niya ay 'di niya nire-reply-an.

  


"Putsa ang petty mo rin, Shua. Manang-mana ka sa boyfriend mong seloso rin."

Sinapak niya si Seokmin sa braso at aliw na aliw ang mga ito sa pagseselos ni Joshua.

Hindi naman siya ganito dati, wala nga siyang pakialam sa naging ex niya noong bata-bata pa siya pero itong kay Jeonghan, naiinis na siya agad.

"Ang 'di ko lang matanggap, kaibigan pa talaga natin 'yong gagawa ng gano'n. Parang tanga."

At dahil mabuting kaibigan si Kihyun ay pinakalma't pinatawa sila ng lalaki at muling nagsimulang mag-practice upang mapadali ang taping nila mamayang gabi.

Hindi muna niya iisipin si Jeonghan. Magsama sila ng mga ka-Hannie niya.

  


//

  


"Puta bakit kasi hindi ka marunong magluto. Ang hassle naman nito, par. Gusto mo sa cater agad-agad e hindi naman puwedeng ganon e."

Napakamot si Jeonghan habang hinuhugasan ang daliring nahiwa kanina sa pakikialam niya sa kusina.

Kaya hinayaan na lang niyang si Chan at si Seungcheol ang makigulo sa pagluluto habang nagpa-pack na lang si Jeonghan ng mga idi-distribute sa set ni Joshua mamaya.

"Sigurado ba kayong hindi malalason sila Shua dito?"

"E kung ikaw lasunin namin diyan? Ikaw na nga 'tong tinutulungan dami mo pang reklamo e."

Napanguso si Jeonghan at mas lalong nalungkot. Wala pa ring text mula kay Joshua.

"Sabi ko nga, tatahimik na ako. Magsasandok na lang ako rito. Behave na po ako."

Ang sama-sama ng loob ni Jeonghan pero uunahan na niya ang mga kalaban niya. Magkamatayan na sila para kay Joshua.

  


~

Nagkakagulo sa set nang dumating sina Joshua. Bitbit ni Kihyun ang ilang gamit niya at nagtatawanan pa sila ngunit agad napatigil nang mamataan ang mga pamilyar na sasakyang naka-parada sa gilid ng field.

Ngiting-ngiti si Hansol habang may hawak itong tinapay.

"Hi direk. Anong meron? Bakit may pakain? Sinong may birthday?"

  


"Hi Josh, gandang gabi! 'Di mo sinasabing kaibigan mo pala si Senator Jeonghan! May mga dalang pagkain kasama si Congressman Choi. Nandito mga kaibigan niya."

Mukhang sarap na sarap si Direk Hansol sa pagkain at matipid siyang ngumiti dito.

Agad siyang siniko ni Soonyoung. "I told you so, threatened 'yang jowa mo sa mga lalaking umaaligid sa'yo. Gusto ko ring makitikim ng pagkain. Bye Shua!"

  


Naupo sila ni Kihyun sa bakanteng mga upuan habang nakikita ni Shua na lahat ng staff ay kumakain maging pati ilang co-stars niya ay masaya sa packed dinner na hinanda nila Jeonghan.

"Pasensya ka na, Josh. Wala naman akong masamang intensyon. Did I overstep? Gusto ko lang dalhan kayo ng breakfast kanina."

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kihyun at pinisil iyon. Hindi dapat madamay 'to sa selosan nila ni Jeonghan.

"Okay lang, Hyun. Punta muna ako kay Kuya Cheol. Kain ka na rin 'pag gusto mo."

~

  


Pawis na pawis si Jeonghan habang nagdi-distribute ng pagkain sa set. Inirolyo niya ang manggas ng damit at saka nagpatuloy sa pakikipag-usap sa mga ka-trabaho ni Joshua.

Daig pa niya ang nangangampanya pero para naman 'to sa puso ni Joshua. Para siyang tanga at kung nakamamatay ang pagtitig sa isang tao baka kanina pa bumulagta si Kihyun.

Kumagat siya sa tinapay at lalo lang sumama ang loob nang makitang may pahawak-hawak pa si Joshua kay Kihyun.

"Senator, relax ka lang diyan. Huwag kang masiyadong galit, papalapit si Joshua rito."

Pinunasan ni Jeonghan ang pawis habang patuloy sa pagngata ng tinapay na 'di na niya malasahan kung masarap ba.

_ "Hi Kuya, Hi Atty. Chan. Anong ginagawa niyo rito? Bakit may pakain kayo?" _

Gustong-gusto na niyang yakapin 'tong masungit niyang nobyo kaso ay panay irap ito nang makita siya.

"'Yan ba? Si Jeonghan nakaisip niyan, surprise niya sa'yo. 'Di ka na raw kasi nag-reply kagabi."

Nakita niyang ibinalik ni Joshua ang tupperware na para sana rito at hindi pinansin ang sinabi ni Seungcheol.

_ "Ano ba 'yan, baka malason ako diyan." _

At doon na napatayo si Jeonghan at hinarap si Joshua. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa pinagsasabi ng kasintahan niya.

"Joshua naman ano bang nangyayari sa'yo?!"

Namaywang ito sa harap niya at namumula ang pisngi tanda na inis na ito.

"Wala naman? Baka kasi dinasalan mo 'yang pagkain ko. Bakit 'di mo na lang ibigay kay Mingyu tutal Hannie ka naman niya 'di ba?!"

Ngumisi si Jeonghan at saka hinapit papalayo si Joshua kina Seungcheol ngunit alam niyang pinanonood na sila ng mga staff dahil sa tahimik na ang paligid.

  


"Bitawan mo nga ako, Jeonghan. Ano bang nangyayari sa'yo. Anong drama 'to? Bakit nagpadala ka pa ng pagkain dito?"

"Joshua naman, hindi mo pa ba nakikita? Nagseselos ako diyan sa lalaking 'yan na kasama mo pero nagpakarga ka pa kagabi? Bakit naman ganyan ha?"

Blanko ang titig ni Joshua kay Jeonghan. "Bakit?! Nasaan ka ba kagabi? Kasama mo si Mingyu 'di ba? Lasing lang ako kaya binuhat ako ni Kihyun. Magkaibigan lang kami e bakit kayo ni Mingyu magkaibigan lang ba?!"

  


At imbis na payapain si Joshua ay mas lalo lang itong inasar ni Jeonghan. "Wala naman akong pakialam kay Mingyu, Shua! Bakit nagseselos ka? E ikaw lang naman 'tong mahal ko? Wala ka naman yatang pakialam sa akin e. Ang sakit naman nag-effort pa ako pero kay Kihyun nag-thank you pa. Alis na nga ako."

  


Nag-inarte pa si Jeonghan na mukha namang sinakyan ni Joshua dahil dinig niya ang inis na inis na pagbulong-bulong nito.

"Isa Jeonghan, huwag mo akong tinatalikuran ng ganito. Susuntukin kita, ikaw pa ang mag-iinarte ng ganito ha! Ikaw nga 'tong may kasalanan sa akin."

"Wala akong kasalanan kahit sino pa mag-Hannie sa harap ko kung hindi ikaw e wala akong pakialam sa kanila."

Nangingiti si Jeonghan dahil para silang bata ni Joshua kung mag-away. Gusto niyang nilalambing itong _ baby niya. _

Masarap suyuin at amu-amuhin kapag nagseselos. Bakit ba lahat na lang ng gawin ni Shua ay naaakit si Jeonghan?

"Hindi mo ba ako haharapin? Hahanap na lang ako ng ibang hahalikan ayaw mo naman yata."

At mabilis pa sa alas kuwatrong humarap si Jeonghan at hinapit ang baywang ni Joshua.

Hinalikan niya ito sa harapan ng napakaraming tao at sa sariling set pa nito. Mukhang silang dalawa ang bida sa sarili nilang istorya.

Diniinan ni Jeonghan ang pagsakop sa labi ni Joshua, ito ang mga halik na dapat sa kuwarto ay ginagawa. Sinabayan niya ng dila ang kanyang mga labi. Hinahabol ang bawat pagtugon ni Joshua sa halik niya na may kasing parehong init at intensidad.

"Fuck, I love you," Namamaos na sabi ni Jeonghan habang dinadama ang namumulang labi ni Joshua. "I love you so much. Huwag kang hahalik ng ibang lalaki kung ayaw mong uminit ang ulo ko."

Sinapak siya ni Joshua sa dibdib ngunit malagkit din ang titig habang hinahaplos ang braso ni Jeonghan.

  


_ "E kung ibang ulo 'yong pag-initin ko ngayon? Gusto mo ba 'yon, Senator?" _

Niyakap niya si Joshua para ipadama dito ang nagsisimulang paninigas ng kahandaan niya. 

Apektadong-apektado siya sa halik at salita ni Joshua.

"Huwag dito, Shua. Baka mapa-absent ka sa taping niyo ng wala sa oras."

Ngumisi ito at muling pinugpog ng halik ang buong mukha ni Jeonghan, tila pinababatid sa lahat na pagmamay-ari siya ni Joshua.

Pero gusto naman niya iyon, na inaangkin siya ni Joshua. 

"Are you mine, Jeonghan?"

Ikiniskis niya ang ilong nila sa isa't isa. "Of course, Shua. Ipagdamot mo ako sa iba, ayos lang. Tandaan mong ikaw lang. Walang iba."

  


At nabalot ng palakpakan ang buong set. "O pack-up na, may nanalo na."

  


Nakangiti na si Soonyoung maging pati sina Seungcheol at Chan. 

  


Tagumpay ang plano ni Jeonghan. Madamot na kung madamot pero sasagasaan niya talaga lahat ng gugulo sa kanila ni Joshua.

//

  


Nakabantay si Jeonghan sa taping ni Shua at dahil bitbit naman niya ang laptop ay doon siya gumawa ng ilan pang mga trabaho. Lumalaylay na ang ulo at napipikit na ang mga mata ngunit gusto niyang hintaying matapos si Joshua sa shoot nito.

"Kape ka muna, Senator. Uumagahin yata ng tapos ngayon dahil na-distract kami sa inyo kagabi." Iniabot ni Seungkwan ang isang cup ng mainit na kape at nakangiting nagpasalamat si Jeonghan.

"Ayos lang. Hatid ko sana si Joshua mamaya. Hindi na natuloy dinner date namin with Mrs. Hong."

Tumawa si Seungkwan at lumambot ang titig ni Jeonghan nang makita niya ang pagluha ni Joshua sa set. Alam niyang pag-arte lang iyon at parte ng trabaho kaya lang ay parang gusto niyang tuyuin ang mga luha nito.

"Galing ni Shua, ano? Kaya ang daming nagkakagusto diyan. Sobrang bait pati at napakalaki ng puso."

Napahinga si Jeonghan. "May gusto ba si Kihyun sa kanya?"

"Sa totoo lang, hindi namin alam. Pero close sila ni Shua. Saka 'di naman mawawala 'yan sa'yo. Kalmahan mo lang, Sen. Isa pa, layuan mo si Mingyu. Una pa lang may kutob na akong masama sa kanya."

"Bakit, Kwan? May nangyari ba dati?"

  


At nanatiling hindi iyon nasagot dahil nadinig nilang sumigaw si Soonyoung ng _ CUT! _hudyat ng break at nakita niyang nire-retouch si Joshua. 

Mapanukso ang ngiti ni Seungkwan. "Sige na lapitan mo na. Pakainin mo na rin at mahilig magpalipas ng gutom 'yan kaya lalong namamayat."

  


Pero bakit ngayon pa ba kinabahan si Jeonghan? 

Eksaktong tapos ng ayusan si Joshua nang lumapit siya dito at iniumang ang bitbit na tinapay sa labi nito. Tila gulat na gulat pa ang lalaki lalo na nang humalik si Jeonghan sa noo nito.

"Nandito ka pa?"

Tumango siya inabutan din niya ng tubig si Shua.

"Ako muna ang PA mo ngayon." Kindat niya rito at pinamulahan ng pisngi ang kausap.

Ngiting-ngiti lang si Joshua at masaya si Jeonghan na siya ang dahilan ng bawat ligayang nababakas sa mata ng nobyo.

"Thank you, Jeonghan. Pasensya ka na at mukhang uumagahin ako rito. May mga kailangan lang kaming i-retake na scenes para makapagpahinga bukas."

Niyakap siya ni Joshua at ibinaon ang mukha sa sikmura ni Jeonghan. Nararamdaman niya ang pagod nito at gusto na lang niyang palagiang alagaan ang pinakamamahal.

"You're doing really good, Shua," Lumunok si Jeonghan upang pigilin ang pagkalat ng emosyon sa dibdib. "Hihintayin kita habang nagtatrabaho rin ako."

Nadinig nila ang muling pagtawag ni Hansol na tanda naman na kailangan nang bumalik ni Joshua sa set. 

"Five minutes pa please." 

Malambing na kinusot ni Jeonghan ang noo ni Joshua at saka masuyong humalik sa labi nito. Alam niyang pinagtitinginan na naman sila ng mga co-actors ni Shua pero wala nang pakialam si Jeonghan.

Sa ganitong pagkakataon lang makikita ng lahat kung paano niya kayang mahalin si Joshua. At wala na siyang ibang kayang pagbigyan ng puso kundi ito lang.

"Kapag gusto mong magpahinga, may hinihigaan kami diyan sa set. Tanong mo lang kay Kwannie o kaya sa iba pang staff. Huwag ka masiyado magpagod, Han. Wala ka bang pasok bukas?"

Umiling si Jeonghan at ngumiti lang kay Joshua. "Kaya ko na 'to, Shua. Huwag ka nang mag-alala, okay? I'll watch you from here."

_ Tahimik ngunit maingay ang dagundong ng puso ni Jeonghan. _

  


"I love you."

  


Isa pa muling halik bago tuluyang tumayo si Joshua. "I know, Senator. I feel the same way too."

At kayang maghintay ni Jeonghan sa pagkakataong masasabi na rin ni Joshua sa kanya ang mga salitang iyon.

  
  


//

  


Nasa kalagitnaan ng alas dos ng madaling araw nang magsimulang malaglag ang mga talukap ng mata ni Jeonghan.

Doon niya nalaman na hindi rin biro ang trabaho nila Joshua.

Kahit gustuhin pa niyang mapanood si Joshua ay hindi na niya nagawa. Masiyado siyang pagod sa nagdaang araw at samahan pa ng sakit ng ulo dahil sa pag-inom.

Mabuti na lang at nagkaayos na sila ng kasintahan.

"Senator? Baka gusto mong mahiga muna sa loob? May scenes pang kailangang tapusin kaya medyo matatagalan pa. Pahinga po muna kayo?"

Umiling lang si Jeonghan. Kaya naman niyang matulog kahit dito na lang sa may lamesa. Isa pa'y hindi siya mapakali habang nadidinig ang usapang may kissing scene si Joshua at 'yong Kihyun na iyon.

"Pahingi na lang ako ng unan, Direk. Dito na lang ako iidlip. Sanay naman akong mapuyat kaso sobrang pagod lang talaga ngayon. Alam mo na ang nangyari, 'di ba?"

Ngumiti si Soonyoung at saka inabutan siya ng unan. Mas mabuting yumupyop na lang sa mesa at kampanteng kung may gawing kalokohan si Kihyun ay mababantayan ito ni Jeonghan.

Napangiwi si Jeonghan at mukhang napansin iyon ni Soonyoung.

"May problema ba, Senator?"

"May kissing scene ba talaga si Shua ngayon?"

Tinawanan siya ng direktor at ibinato ang unan sa mukha niya. "Okay lang 'yan, sabi ni Joshua nandiyan ka naman daw para linisin ang labi niya."

Napaungol na lang si Jeonghan at mukhang wala na siyang magagawa. Sumubsob na lang siya at hinayaan ang sariling makapagpahinga.

~

"Hatid na kita, Shua. Wala ka rin namang dalang kotse ngayon."

Tipid na ngiti lang ang binigay ni Joshua kay Kihyun habang nagliligpit siya ng mga gamit niya. Sa wakas ay natapos na rin ang taping nila. At kung ibang sitwasyon ay papayag si Joshua pero hinintay siya ni Jeonghan kahit puwede naman na itong umuwi. 

Pagod si Joshua ngunit nakalutang ang puso dahil sa kasintahang wala nang ibang gawin kundi ang unahin siya.

"Sensya ka na Kihyun, nandiyan kasi ang senador ko. Kailangang makabawi."

Hindi niya alam kung saan niya nakukuha ang ganitong lakas ng loob na ipagmalaking kanya lang si Jeonghan. Hindi ganito si Joshua sa dati niyang mga karelasyon. Kaya nga ang sabi ng tatay niya'y bata pa talaga siya pero dahil kay Jeonghan ay natututo siyang lumago.

  


Pero lingid sa kaalaman nila'y nagising na rin ang paksa ng usapan at sinasabi na nga bang iinit na naman ang ulo ni Jeonghan.

_ "E tulog pa naman 'yong boyfriend mo. Ako na lang maghahatid sa'yo pauwi kagaya ng dati." _

Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jeonghan. Masama na rin ang kutob kay Kihyun. 

_ "Hyun, hayaan mo na lang ako. Isang kalabit lang kay Han magigising na 'yon. Kaya please, mauna ka na lang umuwi. Hintayin ko pa pati sina Soon at Mayor Seok." _

Pero matigas ang isang 'to at mukhang ayaw patinag kaya tumayo na si Jeonghan mula sa puwesto niya at padaskol na lumapit sa dalawa.

_ "Pero Shua baka hanapin ka na sa inyo--" _

"Ikaw Kihyun, hindi ka ba hahanapin sa inyo? Umuwi ka na. Kapag sinabi ng kausap mo na hindi puwede, hindi talaga puwede kaya huwag mong pilitin si Joshua, okay ba 'yon?!"

Naramdaman ni Jeonghan na niyakap siya ni Joshua muka sa likod at unti-unting nalusaw ang pagkayamot niya.

"Concerned lang ako, Senator. Huwag mo sanang masamain."

Ngumisi si Jeonghan nang nakakaloko. Alam niya ang ganitong tipo. "Well salamat sa concern mo sa _ boyfriend _ ko pero kaya na ni Joshua ang sarili niya kapag wala ako."

"Jeonghan, easy lang. Baka kailangan lang ni Joshua ng tulong o kasama."

Umigting ang panga ni Jeonghan habang nakatitig pa rin sa mukha ni Kihyun. Pinipigilan niyang gumawa ng gulo rito dahil kaunti na lang ay babasagin na niya ang mukha ng lalaking ito.

"Kihyun, umuwi ka na. Please lang." Nadinig niyang sabi ni Joshua sa tabi ni Jeonghan.

"Mukhang hindi yata makaintindi 'tong isang 'to. Anong gusto mong maghatid sa'yo pauwi? Pili ka Kihyun, distansya o ambulansya?"

Namutla si Kihyun at mukhang natatauhan na sa pagpupumilit nito.

"Pili ka ng isa, madali akong kausap. Ibibigay ko 'yan sa'yo kapag hindi ka pa tumigil."

Matalim ang titig ni Jeonghan. Sinukat niya ng tingin ang aktor at ilang sandali pa ay nagpaalam na rin ito sa kanila.

Taas baba ang dibdib ni Jeonghan. Bakit ba kasi masiyadong lapitin itong kasintahan niya? Parang palagi na lang mapapaaway si Jeonghan dahil kay Joshua.

Agad niyang hinila ang lalaki at dinampot ang mga gamit nito. Hindi pa rin siya umiimik nang ma-i-deposito ang mga bag ni Joshua sa backseat.

Napasuklay si Jeonghan sa buhok habang nakikita niyang pinanonood lang siya ni Joshua at may ngiting nakapaskil sa labi nito.

"You're hot when you're mad, Senator."

Pinitik niya ang noo ni Joshua. Alam naman nitong nagseselos siya ngunit mukhang aliw na aliw na pa ang lalaki dahil sa inaasal niya.

"Kaya ba palagi mo akong gustong ginagalit?" 

Sinakop ng mga kamay niya ang pisngi ni Joshua at agad itong sumiksik sa hawak niya.

"Mhmm."

"Mamamatay ako nang maaga dahil sa mga lalaking umaaligid sa'yo. Good god, why are you damn pretty, Shua?"

Napalunok si Joshua at saka ginawaran ng halik ang labi ni Jeonghan. Sumabunot ang mga daliri nito sa buhok niya at tila uhaw uhaw ito sa mga halik niya. 

Kinontrol si Jeonghan ng mga labi ni Joshua na nanunukso, tumitikim at sumipsip sa mga labi niya. 

Pugto ang hininga nang maghiwalay sila. 

"Alam kong magagalit ka pero ayan, malinis na ulit ang labi ko. Wala kang dapat ipagselos, Senator. Paligiran man nila ako, ikaw pa rin ang lalaking gusto ko."

Napahalakhak si Jeonghan at idinaiti ang noo nila sa isa't isa. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Joshua at dinala iyon sa puso niyang walang tigil sa paglagabog.

"Baby, you're too much for my heart. I'm really in love with you, Joshua."

Titig na titig siya sa mata ng lalaki at panandalian muling humalik sa labi nito. 

Mahal na mahal talaga ni Jeonghan si Joshua. Minsa'y kulang ang mga salita para masabi ang totoong nararamdaman niya para sa lalaki.

"I know, Jeonghan. And I'm really thankful for your love. I'm thankful for you. Hindi ko alam kung nasabi ko na 'to sa'yo pero importante ka sa akin, Han. I wanna be with you all the time."

Yakap na lang at pagtawa ang naisagot ni Jeonghan sa kasintahan. Punong-puno ang dibdib ng pag-ibig para rito.

"So kung puwede lang, Jeonghan, please sleep at my house today? Wala naman si Papa and Mama would be delighted to see you."

  


At sino si Jeonghan para tanggihan si Joshua? Hindi ba't masarap naman palagi ang bawal kaya sa bawal sila susugal?

"Whatever you want, Shua. Let's go home?"

Tumango si Joshua at pumasok na sa loob ng kotse ni Jeonghan.

  


_ Home. _

  


_ Hindi palaging tahanan ang isang bahay dahil kung minsan ang tahanan ay hindi lang isang lugar. _

_ Madalas ay natatagpuan iyon sa isang tao at kung nasaan si Joshua ay iyon na rin ang tahanan ni Jeonghan. _

  


_ // _

_ Pero hindi palaging masaya dahil sa pagitan ng bawat halik ni Jeonghan at Joshua ay mayroong nagmamasid. May mga nakabantay sa bawat nilang gagawin.. _

  


_ Mga larawan, pruweba at ebidensya. Mga bidyo patunay ng pagmamahalan ng dalawa. Ito ang mga bagay na maaaring ikasira ng pinaghirapan nila Jeonghan at Joshua.. _

_ *click* _

_ halik at mga yakap. _

_ *click* _

_ Iba-ibang anggulo ngunit isa lang ang nilalarawan. _

  
  


_ Bawal na pagmamahalan. _

  


_ May lalaking pumasok sa puting kotse at doon ay may naghihintay din na isang lalaki. _

_ "Nandito na po lahat ng pictures." Nakasilid iyon sa isang sobre at nakalagay sa CD ang mga videos. _

_ Iniabot ng lalaki ang pera sa tauhan nito. "Huwag kang titigil, sundan mo pa. Kailangan natin ng mas marami at malalaking pruweba. Gandahan mo. Dodoblehin ko pa 'yan sa susunod." _

_ Tumango ang kausap at saka palihim na lumabas ng kotse habang nakangisi ang lalaki sa loob. _

_ Nasa palad niya na ang ikakasira ni Joshua Hong at ang pagbagsak ni Jeonghan sa mga kamay niya. _

  


_ "Sinabi naman kasing itigil niyo na pero ayaw niyo. Puwes, you're going to suffer." _

_ Nakatitig siya sa papalayong kotse ni Jeonghan at mukhang ihahatid nito ang aktor pauwi. _

_ It could've been him and they could've been together ni Jeonghan pero palaging nakaharang si Joshua. _

  


_ Si Joshua na magaling, si Joshua na mahal ng lahat. Palagi na lang ito ang bida. _

_ Isang malaking tinik at bara. Kaya hangga't wala pang naghihinala, ilalabas na niya ang mga alas. _

  


_ Kawawa naman sila. _

  
  


_ ~ _

Patang-pata ang katawan ni Joshua nang makarating sila sa mansyon ng mga Ongpauco. Sarado na ang mga ilaw dahil wala ang ama ni Joshua para magbantay sa mga kilos niya.

Buhat siya ni Jeonghan habang nakaangkla ang mga binti sa baywang nito. Dinadama ang banayad na paghinga sa kabila ng pagod na nararamdaman.

"Am I really allowed to sleep with you tonight?"

Pabagsak na inilapag siya ni Jeonghan at padagan itong humiga sa ibabaw ni Joshua.

"Ayaw mo ba? Puwede ka namang umuwi kung ayaw mo."

Ngumisi lang si Jeonghan at kinalas nito ang butones ng suot nitong button down. Agad na tumambad sa paningin ang dibdib ni Jeonghan na paborito ni Joshua.

Napalunok siya habang nakatitig lang sa lalaki.

"A-Anong ginagawa mo, Jeonghan?"

"Naghuhubad malamang. Ano sa tingin mo?"

Napaatras si Joshua sa headboard ng kama habang pakiramdam niya'y papalapit nang papalapit si Jeonghan. Tila gusto siya nitong _ lamunin ng buo. _

"S-Senator, may gagawin ba tayo?"

Tumango ito at naramdaman ni Joshua ang paghawak sa braso niya. Pumikit siya at hinintay ang halik na inaasam subalit wala siyang natikman. At tanging pagtawa ni Jeonghan ang nakuha ni Joshua.

"May gagawin tayo, Shua. Matutulog na tayo. Mag-aalas sais na. Baka mapagod ka nang sobra."

Umismid si Joshua at saka patapong inihagis ang hinubad na pantalon. Dinampot niya ang manipis na T-Shirt at agad siyang pumasok sa kumot at namumula ang pisngi sa hiya.

Kinastigo ni Joshua ang sarili, wala na siyang ibang bagay na inisip kundi ang ibigay ang sarili kay Jeonghan.

Binalot ng init ang katawan ni Joshua nang yakapin siya ng hubad na dibdib ng kasintahan.

"Hindi puwede rito, Shua. Baka mapatay ako ng tatay mo. Saka soundproof ba 'tong kuwarto mo? Hindi ako papayag ng tahimik lang tayo."

Nanatiling nakatalikod si Shua at siniko lang ang sikmura ni Jeonghan.

"Ang bastos mo, Senator. Matulog na tayo. 'Yon naman gusto mo. Signs of old age na 'yan palibhasa palaging pagod."

  


Pabulong-bulong pa si Joshua at nagulat nang puwersahan siyang ikutin paharap dito. Agad nitong sinakop ang pisngi niya dahilan upang magtama ang paningin nila.

Namumula na ang mga mata nilang dalawa ngunit may halong kapilyuhan pa rin ang titig ni Jeonghan.

"I'm serious, Shua. Hindi pa puwede ngayon. Saka alam kong puyat at pagod ka. Hindi mo pa ako kilala, hindi ako nakukuntento sa isang round lang. Kailangan mo ng maraming lakas pagdating sa akin."

Sinipa niya ang binti ni Jeonghan sa ilalim ng kumot. Halos hubad ito kung matulog at masarap sa pandama ang hulma ng balat nila sa isa't isa.

"Gago ka. Napakabastos ng bibig mo. Matulog na nga tayo."

Humalik si Jeonghan sa gilid ng noo niya at sumubsob si Joshua sa dibdib ng lalaki.

"Huwag mo akong inaasar, Joshua. Baka pakitaan kita rito. Hindi ka na makakapagpahinga."

Umingit si Joshua at hinampas ito sa likod. Panay tawa lang ang sagot ni Jeonghan at hindi siya tinigilan sa kakaasar. 

  


Para na silang mag-asawa sa ginagawa nila.

  


"Tulog na, Shua. Paggising mo bukas nandito pa rin ako."

Kung rollercoaster ang relasyon nilang dalawa, alam ni Joshua na umiikot-ikot na ang puso niya. Nasa pinakatuktok at hindi hinahayaan ni Jeonghan na makababa siya upang huminga.

Tangay na nito ang rasyonal na parte ng isip ni Joshua. Nahuhulog, nagsisirko.

  


Nangingiting pumikit si Joshua, hinayaang iduyan ng antok na gumugupo sa katawan niya habang dama-dama ang kapanatagan na dulot ni Jeonghan.

Gumuhit siya ng letra't hugis sa balat nang masigurong tulog na ang senador. Hindi pa maisatinig ang damdamin ngunit tiyak na niya ito.

  


_ m a h a l k i t a. _

  


Mas humigpit ang yakap ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

  
  


~

Papatanghali na nang magising si Jeonghan at balot pa rin niya sa namamanhid na bisig si Joshua. Tulog na tulog pa 'to, awang ang labi at nakasabog ang buhok sa noo.

Kinusot niya ang pisngi nito at bumalikwas ito ng higa. Umiingit-ingit at mukhang antok na antok pa.

Isinuot ni Jeonghan ang damit na nakahanda sa sa ibabaw ng tokador na mukhang para sa kanya.

  


Kabado ngunit kampante si Jeonghan nang lumabas siya ng kuwarto ni Joshua. Tiningnan niya ang mga nakasabit na litrato ng magkakapatid na Ongpauco-Hong. Samu't sari ang mga family pictures na nakapatong isang maliit na lamesita sa gilid ng mahabang hagdanan.

Ngunit ang pinakaagaw-pansin ay ang batang-batang litrato ni Joshua. May hawak itong tropeo habang nakaakbay ang magulang nito sa lalaki.

May malambing na ngiti sa labi ni Jeonghan habang nakatitig at nagmamasid, 'di napansin na may taong tumayo na sa kanyang tabi.

  


"15 si Shua diyan noong makuha niya ang first ever award niya. We we're so proud of him that time. Lumalaking magaling sa craft na ginusto niya."

Nanigas ang likod ni Jeonghan sa tinig na 'yon at nilingon ang mama ni Joshua na nasa gilid niya.

Hindi siya makapagsalita habang pareho silang nakatingin ni Mrs. Hong sa mga kuwadro ng larawan.

"Akala ko nagbibiro lang si Jaehyun when he said na may kasamang umuwi si Joshua kaninang umaga."

"Mrs. Hong, good afternoon po. Jeonghan Yoon po, nobyo ni Joshua." Iyon ang ibinungad niya sa babae. Mukhang dito nakuha ni Joshua ang malamlam at maamong mga mata.

"I know, hijo. It's nice to finally meet you. Matagal ko nang hinihingi kay bunso na makipagkita ka sa akin. Kaya lang mukhang nagkaproblema kayo."

Namula si Jeonghan at napakamot sa batok. "May kaunting aberya lang pero maayos na po kami ni Shua. Pasensya na po dito pa tayo nagtagpo, hindi ho ako makahindi sa bunso niyo. Inumaga na po sa shoot at naglambing pa."

Tumango ang ginang at inaya si Jeonghan na bumaba sa kusina.

"Malambing talaga 'yang anak ko kaya nga hindi mapakawalan ng Papa niya. Overprotective masiyado kaya pasensya ka na rin dahil iba talaga ang trato niyan sa mga nauugnay kay Joshua."

Napakarami nilang napag-usapan at tinuruan siya ni Mama Hong na mag-sangag at magluto ng tanghalian sa araw na 'yon.

  


"Hindi po ba kayo naiilang na sampung taon ang tanda ko kay Joshua?"

Pinisil lang ng babae ang balikat ni Jeonghan habang hinihintay nilang lumambot ang karne para sa lulutuing kaldereta.

"Hindi naman, Senator. Basta sigurado kang mahal mo ang anak ko at magiging tapat ka sa kanya, masaya na ako."

"Makakaasa po kayo. Thank you, Mrs. Hong--"

"Jeonghan, Tita na lang."

Halos mapunit na ang labi ni Jeonghan sa pagngiti.

  


_ Progress. _

  


_ Maliit man ngunit progreso na rin ito. _

  


_ ~ _

Nagising si Joshua na malamig ang kama. Pupungas-pungas niyang kinapa ang tabi ngunit walang tao roon.

Kaya agad siyang bumangon at nag-ayos ng sarili. Kinakabahan dahil baka bigla na lang umalis si Jeonghan nang walang paalam.

At natulala na lang si Joshua sa nasaksihan pagbaba ng hagdanan. Si Jeonghan nagluluto habang kasama ang kanyang ina.

_ "Basta huwag mong susukuan 'tong relasyon niyo. Kakampi niyo na ako ngayon ni bunso." _

Napasandal na lang siya habang may ngiting naglalaro sa labi. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman dahil mababawasan na ang taong pinagtataguan ng relasyon nila.

Tanging ang papa na lang ni Joshua ang magiging problema.

"O gising na pala si Shua. Hiniram ko muna itong boyfriend mo't tinuruan kong magluto. Halika't kumain na kayong dalawa."

  


_ Masaya magbahay-bahayan. _

  


Naka-angkla ang mga binti nila sa ilalim ng lamesa at patuloy ang mama ni Joshua sa pakikipag-usap sa kanilang dalawa.

"Basta kung lalabas kayo at magde-date, magpaalam kayo sa akin. Hindi naman na ako tututol. Maiwan ko muna kayong dalawa riyan."

Napayakap si Joshua kay Jeonghan at tinapik-tapik nito ang noo niya.

"Ang bait ng mama mo. Ang dami niyang kwento tungkol sa'yo. Naiintindihan ko naman kung bakit protective ang papa mo sa'yo."

  


Nangilid ang luha niya. Kung madali lang sanang naaayos ang lahat, magiging masaya na nang tuluyan si Shua.

"Sorry, Joshua," Titig na titig siya sa mata ni Jeonghan. "Sorry kung kailangan nating magtago ng ganito. I'm sorry I couldn't even give you proper dates."

May kurot ang tinig nito at alam naman ni Joshua kung bakit. Palagi na lang nilang kailangang magtago, papuslit-puslit. 

"I wanna take you out, isama ka sa mga political party, ipakilala ka as my significant other pero alam kong matagal pa bago natin magagawa 'yon. Thank you for being brave, baby. Dahil napakilala mo na ako sa Mama mo."

Humalik siya sa pisngi ni Jeonghan, naninikip na naman ang dibdib sa emosyong nais kumawala ngunit hindi masabi.

"No, Jeonghan. Thank you. Sa paghihintay mo sa akin. I-I.."

Ngumiti ito sa kanya at inimis na ang pinagkainan nila para ilagay sa lababo.

"I know, Shua. Hindi mo kailangang piliting sabihin sa ngayon. It's okay."

  


Pero umiling si Joshua at nanginginig na ikinulong ang mukha ng senador sa kanyang mga palad. 

"But I want to. I'm really thankful for you, Han. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako naiiyak pero first time akong makampihan ni Mama ngayon. Importante pa rin sa akin ang approval nila. And when that time comes, I want to show you off, Senator."

Humikbi siya at hinayaang magtama ang mata nilang dalawa. "I'm sorry it took me eight months to say this. Jeonghan,"

_ Isang buntong-hininga. _

  


_ Humalgapos lahat ng damdamin. _

_ "I love you. Senator Han, mahal din kita." _

  


At sa gitna ng kusina ng mga Hong ay sinalubong nila ang labi ng isa't isa. Walang salitang namutawi dahil wala nang ibang mahalaga kundi maiparamdam ang pag-ibig nila.

  
  


_ "Palagi mo na lang akong ginugulat, Shua. Dahan-dahanin mo, baka mamatay ako bigla. Hay Joshua, mahal na mahal talaga kita." _

Tumawa si Joshua damang-dama ang salimbayan ng pagkabog ng mga dibdib nilang dalawa. Tila permanente na ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura at nasasanay na sa paglalaro ng mga iyon sa tuwing kaharap niya si Jeonghan.

  


"Lalaban ako hanggang sa huli. Hanggang makuha ko ang blessings ng papa mo. Gagawin natin lahat ng gusto mo, Shua. Dadalhin kita kahit saan."

Idinaiti niya ang noo sa lalaki. Pareho nang may luha ang mga mata nila. 

Umaapaw ang damdamin. Walang paglagyan.

"At uulitin ko lang din sa'yo, Han. Mahal din kita. Sobra."

  


Muling naglapat ang mga labi at natagpuan na nila ang mga pirasong magbubuklod sa kanilang dalawa.

~

  


Mas lalong hindi napaghiwalay si Jeonghan at Joshua pagkatapos ng pag-aaminan nila. Lalo lang tumamis ang pagsasamahan ng dalawa.

Dumagdag ang mga lihim na pagkikita, nagkakasya sa mumunting oras na libre sila. Isa pa'y paparating na ang nalalapit na pangangampanya at muling susubok si Jeonghan sa isa pang pagkakataon sa pagiging senador.

Kaya mas naging abala siya ngunit hindi pa rin niya pinababayaan si Joshua. Bantay pa rin niya ito at talagang itinataboy na ang mga asungot na nagpapapansin sa kasintahan.

  


"Kailan ka ba libre ulit, Sen? Matagal na rin tayong hindi nagkikita. Baka nakakalimutan mo nang may boyfriend ka?" 

Napahilot si Jeonghan sa sentido at kahit papaano ay napapangiti dahil sa tinig ni Joshua. Nakikini-kinita na niyang nakanguso ito ngayon at kung magkaharap ay paniguradong lalaruin ni Shua ang manggas at kurbata niya dahil sa hiya nito kapag naglalambing kay Jeonghan.

  


Wala sa loob na tumitig si Jeonghan sa schedule niya. Puno na iyon para sa panibagong linggo pero kung kinakailangang hilahin niya ang mga paa ay gagawin niya para lang magkita sila ni Joshua.

"Gusto mo mamayang gabi? May shoot ka ba? Taping? Any projects for tonight? May gusto ka bang gawin?"

"Huwag mo akong tatawanan. Pero 'di pa ako nakakasakay ng jeep. Puwede kayang subukan natin 'yon mamaya?"

Ngumiti si Jeonghan, ang dami niyang gustong iparanas kay Joshua. Mga kakaibang dates na hindi nito makakalimutan.

"Okay. Gagawan natin ng paraan 'yan. Sunduin kita mamaya. Send me your location. Is 7pm good?"

  


"Yup. Can't wait to see you later, Sen. I missed you."

Napakalambing ni Joshua. Hindi iyon nagbabago. At kahit dalawang linggo pa lang silang hindi nagkikita ay palagi na yatang mangungulila si Jeonghan. Ganoon yata talaga ang pakiramdam kapag bago pa. Kailangang kadikit niya si maya't maya si Joshua.

"I missed you too, baby."

  


_ Patlang. _

_ Katahimikan. _

Ngunit komportable sila. Hindi nakakailang bagkus ay magaang pakinggan ang banayad na paghinga nila.

Ibaba na sana ni Jeonghan ang tawag ngunit muling umimik si Joshua sa kabilang linya.

"Jeonghan?"

"Yes, Shua?"

"I-I.. Wala lang. I love you. Tinatawag na ako ni direk, I have to go. Bye."

  


Hindi na siya hinayaan pa ng kasintahang sumagot at pinutol na nito ang tawag.

  


_ I love you too, Joshua. _

  


_ Palipad sa hangin... _

Hindi na siya makapaghintay na muling makita ito.

~

Eksaktong alas-siyete ay nasa tapat na ng site si Jeonghan, hinubad niya ang coat ngunit nakalagay pa rin ang kurbata sa leeg. Kinakabahan siya na hindi mawari. Palagi naman silang nagkikita ngunit ito ang unang beses na pormal silang lalabas.

  


At hindi naman bigo si Jeonghan dahil agad ding lumabas si Joshua. Presko ang dating, mukhang masarap yakapin. Tumatawa ito kasama ang mga kapwa artista at mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti nang makita siya nito.

"Sen! Kanina ka pa ba diyan?" Bungad nito kasabay ang isang yakap.

"Kadarating ko lang naman. I missed you."

Isinubsob ni Joshua ang baba sa dibdib ni Jeonghan at naglambing sa kanya.

"Missed you, Sen. Saan na kotse mo? Anong lakad natin ngayon?"

Kumindat lang si Jeonghan at inakay ito sa isang walang lamang jeep na nirentahan ni Jeonghan para sa gabing iyon na i-iikot sila pa-welcome Rotonda hanggang sa may Aberdeen Court.

Gusto lang niyang maranasang normal na mag-date at kumain sa labas na walang mga matang nakasunod sa kanila.

"J-Jeep? Totoo ba, Han? Sasakay tayong jeep?"

  


Nagliwanag ang mata ni Joshua nang makasampa sila sa jeep. Nakangiti naman ang driver at sumaludo lang si Jeonghan dito. Mukhang hindi sila namumukhaan nito.

  


"For you, Shua. Anything for you." Bulong niya sa tainga nito habang hinahangin ang buhok nila, malakas ang pagaspas niyon sa kalsada at wala na masiyadong trapik. 

Niyakap niya si Joshua sa likuran, pinanonood ang pagkamangha sa mata nito. Hindi mahihigitan ng kahit ano.

Pumula ang stoplight at huminto sila panandali. Doon naman lumingon sa kanya si Joshua at humalik sa labi niya. Dampi lang iyon ngunit sapat na para lumutang si Jeonghan.

"Mahal kita. Salamat, Sen. Ang babaw pero ang saya ko dahil sa'yo. Palagi namang ikaw ang dahilan."

Pinitik niya ang noo nito at saka muling yumakap nang mahigpit.

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo kaya kong gawin lahat pagdating sa'yo. At umpisa pa lang 'to."

  


Ang sabi nila magtira palagi ng para sa sarili kapag nagmamahal ngunit para kay Jeonghan, handa siyang maubos at magpaubos kung ngiti naman ni Joshua ang kapalit.

Hindi na baleng walang matira dahil kung ganitong pag-ibig ang kakatok sa puso mo, agad-agad na niyang papapasukin iyon sa buhay niya.

  


//

  


Mabilis ang naging byahe at maya-maya pa'y nakarating na rin sila sa may Aberdeen. Ito ang paboritong kainan nila ni Jeonghan at ng pamilya niya.

Tumanda na siya't lahat ngunit sinabi niya noong nagbibinata siya na dito niyan dadalhin ang taong unang mamahalin niya.

  


Sa kaso ni Jeonghan, ikut-ikutin man ang mundo, hindi naman maitatangging si Joshua ang first love niya. Mula noon hanggang ngayon.

At mukha namang hindi maarte si Joshua dahil game ito sa date nila. 

"Hindi siguro 'to ang pinangarap mong date ngayon pero na-miss ko lang talaga dito. Isa pa, ang sabi ko noon dito kami unang magda-date ng taong mamahalin ko."

Nakatanghod lang si Joshua kay Jeonghan, hindi na marahil namalayan ng Senador na napaparami na ito ng kwento.

Pinanood ni Joshua ang pagkislap ng mata ng nobyo. Patuloy lang siya sa pagkain ng nakahaing siomai at iba pang klase ng dimsum.

Hindi nga ito katulad ng ibang dates noon ni Joshua ngunit kahit saan naman yata siya dalhin ni Jeonghan ay magugustuhan niya. 

This was different but good different.

Basta kasama niya ang lalaki ay magiging masaya siya.

"Kaya mo ba ako dinala dito kasi out of all your exes, ako lang ang minahal mo?"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Joshua nang masamid si Jeonghan ngunit agad din niyang inabutan ito ng tubig.

"Anong klaseng tanong 'yan, Shua?"

"Bakit? Gusto ko lang malaman. Siguro madami ka nang nadala dito ano?"

Napatahimik ang lalaki at umismid na lang si Shua dahil hindi ito makasagot. Nagulat na lang nang abutin ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya sa lamesa. 

"Mas lamang ako pagdating sa exes sa'yo pero ano pa bang gagawin ko e nakikita mo namang ikaw lang ang minahal ko ng ganito."

Nag-backfire rin kay Joshua ang pang-aasar niya dahil wala na siyang nagawa kundi mamula at pisilin pabalik ang kamay ni Jeonghan.

Kinagat niya ang labi para supilin ang ngiti. Mukha silang mga teenager na bago pa lang kung magharutan.

  


It's bliss. Everyday with Jeonghan is bliss.

  


Mabilis na lumipas ang oras, hindi namamalayang malalim na ang gabi ngunit ayaw pa nilang maghiwalay. Busog na busog sila maging pati ang kanilang puso.

Hindi nila nilubayan ng hawak ang mga kamay ng isa't isa. Naubos man ang kwento't mga salita ngunit sapat na ang mga haplos at yakap na nagmumula sa kanila.

Natapos ang dinner date nila ng masaya. Napakarami pang mga bagay ang nalaman ni Joshua kay Jeonghan.

Nanghihinayang siya sa mga panahong nasayang noong unang paiwas-iwas sila. Ngunit ang mahalaga ngayon ay hindi na sila mahihiwalay sa isa't isa.

Naglakad-lakad pa sila sa labas. Hindi namamalayan ang pagtakbo ng oras. Iilan na lang ang dumadaang mga sasakyan at wala sa sariling bumuntong-hininga si Joshua.

"Hindi ka pa ba hahanapin sa inyo? Naka-park 'yong kotse ko, ihahatid na kita sa inyo."

Hinila ni Joshua ang manggas ni Jeonghan, umangkla sa braso nito't dinama ang init ng balat sa kabila nang malamig na gabi.

"P-Puwede bang huwag mo muna akong ihatid sa amin? Can I stay with you tonight? Tayong dalawa lang sana?"

Nilaro ni Joshua ang laylayan ng polo niya at itinuon ang tingin sa sapatos niyang nakatanggal na ang buhol ng sintas. Hindi alam kung bakit gustong-gusto niya na magsama sila ni Jeonghan ngayon.

Hindi alam kung bakit naninikip ang dibdib habang iniisip lang na muling makasama ito nang mas matagal pa sana sa gabing iyon.

Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang lumuhod si Jeonghan sa harap niya't muling itinali iyon nang mahigpit.

"I can't let you trip and fall, Shua."

Presko pang kumindat ang senador at napairap si Joshua. Bumubulong-bulong. _ "Matagal na kamong na-fall." _

"May sinasabi ka ba, Joshua?"

"Wala. Ang sabi ko umuwi na tayo. Hatid mo na lang ako sa amin."

Agad siyang inakbayan ni Jeonghan at hinalikan sa noo. Naglakad sila pabalik sa parking lot ng Aberdeen. 

"Ang bilis-bilis magtampo. Sige na doon tayo sa unit ko mismo."

Isinabit ni Joshua ang mga bisig sa baywang ni Jeonghan. Malamig. Malamig ang gabi ngunit mainit ang puso niya dahil dito.

Ilang saglit lamang ay nakasakay na sila sa kotse ni Jeonghan at agad na ikinabit ang seatbelt kay Joshua.

Ngunit hindi hinayaan ni Joshua na makalayo agad ang senador sa kanya. Bagkus ay ikinulong niya sa palad ang mukha nito at saka marahang humalik sa labi ni Jeonghan.

Malambing niyang iginalaw ang labi, nakapikit ang mga mata habang hinahaplos ang pisngi ni Jeonghan.

Lasing si Joshua nang maghiwalay sila, habol niya ang hininga at nakadaiti pa rin ang noo niya sa kapareha.

Parang may bagyong namumuo sa puso at hindi mapapakali kung hindi niya iyon masasabi.

"I... Thank you for today, Sen. Mahal kita."

Humalik muli si Jeonghan sa kanya at hindi matumbasang ligaya ang mababakas sa mata nito.

"I always want to be with you, Shua. Dahan-dahan sa binibitawan mong salita, baka 'di na kita ibalik sa inyo."

Tumawa lang si Joshua. Hulog na hulog na siya. And trust to Jeonghan to always lighten up their moods. Dahil napapreno rin ang puso niya, kakat'wang ito ang dahilan ng bawat pagwawala ng dibdib ngunit ito rin ang nagpapakalma sa kanya.

"Drive na, Sen. Iuwi mo na ako sa iyo."

Nagsalubong ang mata nila sa rearview mirror, umugong ang makina at binaybay na muli ang kalsada patungo sa bahay ni Jeonghan. Magkahugpong ang mga kamay habang ang isa'y nasa manibela.

"Hindi ko pa pala nasasabi ngayong gabi pero mahal din kita, Joshua. Mahal na mahal kita."

~

Puno ng tensiyon sa kotse at hindi iyon natapos nang doon lang. Parang hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung saan hahawakan si Joshua habang sakay sila ng elevator paakyat sa unit niya.

Nagdidikit ang mga balat nila at tila may nanulay na koryente sa kanilang katawan. Kinakabahang hindi mawari dahil nanatili silang tahimik.

  


Inabot ng mga kamay niya ang daliri ni Joshua at nahigit ang hininga ni Jeonghan.

At sa pagsasara ng pinto, eksaktong pagpasok sa loob ng bahay ay agad na inatake ni Joshua ang labi ni Jeonghan. 

Gulat na gulat siya ngunit tumugon din si Jeonghan pabalik. Pinagpalit ang puwesto nila at saka marahang sinandal si Joshua sa pader. Kumapit ito sa buhok niya, nagbubuhol ang paghinga. Wala nang nagawa kundi ang dumaing sa labi nito.

"S-Shua?" Napalunok si Jeonghan nang dahan-dahang kinalas ni Joshua ang mga butones ng suot niya.

"Sen.. I want to be with you _ tonight _."

  


Nilaro niya ang labi nito at pumungay ang mga mata. "Are you sure, love?"

Ikinawit ni Joshua ang mga bisig sa batok ni Jeonghan. "Mag-iisang taon na tayo, Han. And I'm ready," Kinagat ng lalaki ang tainga niya at napaingit ang senador. 

_ "Please love me tonight, Sen." _

Iyon ang gatilyo ni Jeonghan.

~

Mainit ang mga sumunod na eksena. Pinangko niya papasok ng kuwarto si Joshua habang hindi naglalayo ang mga labi nila. Makailang beses na itong muntik malaglag dahil sa pagiging agresibo nito.

Ibinaba niya ito sa kama at dali-dali siya nitong hinila dahilan upang malaglag siya pahiga sa ibabaw ng nobyo.

Hindi mapigilan ni Jeonghan na ngumisi, malikot ang mga kamay ni Joshua at kung saan-saan napapadpad ang labi nito; sa mukha, sa leeg, sa dibdib. Pilit na kinakalas ang button down niyang suot.

"Shua, slow down. Hindi ka naman mauubusan. Dahan-dahan lang."

Umingit lang ang aktor bilang sagot at muling kinabig si Jeonghan sa batok. Pinagtama ang mga bibig at naglaban ang mga dila nila. Init na init na ang pakiramdam niya.

  


"Come on, Sen. Ano ayaw mo ba?" Mukhang napipikon na agad si Joshua at napatawa na lang si Jeonghan. Kusa na siyang naghubad ng pang-itaas at kitang-kita niya ang paglunok ng kasintahan.

"You like it?"

Sunod-sunod ang pagtango ni Joshua, doon na ito bumalikwas ng higa at idiniin siya sa kama.

"I wanna please you, Hannie. Ako muna ang gagawa. Kahit ngayon lang. Let me do the work, Sen. All you have to do is watch and touch."

Ikinuskos ni Joshua ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jeonghan at wala na siyang nagawa kundi suklayin ang buhok ng lalaki. 

Malambing at sensuwal. Ganyan si Joshua sa pagkakataong iyon.

"Okay, baby. Show me how good you are."

Nanginig si Joshua sa tinig ni Jeonghan ngunit gusto niya itong paligayahin sa paraang silang dalawa lang ang makakaalam.

Gusto niyang magpatupok sa baga na siya ang lumikha at magliyab kasama ang lalaking mahal niya.

Kaya hindi na siya nag-atubili pa't hinubad na rin ang suot na damit. Hindi na mahihiya pa dahil nakikita niyang nag-aalab ang mata ni Jeonghan para sa kanya.

  


_ "Tangina." _

Walang kagat sa tinig ni Jeonghan ngunit namamaluktot na ang mga daliri sa paa ni Joshua isang mura pa lang na galing dito.

"Alam kong gusto mo ang view, Shua. Pero baka naman puwede ka nang magsimula?"

May panghahamon sa tinig ng senador at lumuhod na si Joshua sa pagitan ng hita nito. Dinala ang bibig sa zipper ng pantalon, at damang-dama niya ang init at tigas habang tuluyan niyang maibaba ang suot nito.

Ungol agad ang nadinig niya mula kay Jeonghan. 

At tukso si Joshua dahil umpisa pa lang ito.

~

Nagmapa ang mga halik sa hubad na katawan, namamanhid ang mga labi subalit sa mga halik pa lang ay nababaliw na si Joshua. Panay ang kibot niya sa hita ni Jeonghan.

Kumikiskis sa tuwing hinahawakan sita nito sa mga paboritong parte ng katawan niya, sa tuwing sumasagot ito ng mga haplos sa kanya.

Ngunit hindi puwedeng dito lang sila matatapos. Kaya naman muling nagtrabaho si Joshua. Nagsimula sa labi, pababa sa leeg, sa dibdib hanggang sa pipis na tiyan ni Jeonghan. 

Umulan ng halik sa ruta ng mga labi niya, marahang sumipsip at nagmarka. Inaangkin dahil kanya lang naman itong lalaki sa harapan niya.

Mas tumuon ang atensyon ni Joshua sa dibdib ni Jeonghan. Ito ang pinakagusto niya sa lahat. Dinama ng mga palad niya ang maninipis na buhok dito at ginamit na rin ang labi't dila katawan ng lalaki.

Hanggang sa bumaba ang bibig ni Shua sa puson ni Jeonghan at sa galit na galit nitong pagkalalaki. Tayong-tayo iyon sa telang hindi na maikukubli kung gaano naapektuhan ang kasintahan sa ginawa niya.

Ibinaba ni Joshua ang boxers ni Jeonghan at tumambad na muli ang sandata nito sa harapan niya.

"Shua.. Baby." Namamaos na daing nito habang nakatitig lang siya namumula nitong _ ulo. _

Walang ginawa si Shua kundi tumingin lang, nararamdaman din na tinitigasan na rin siya sa nakikita.

"Joshua." Mariing tawag ni Jeonghan sa kanya, hindi alam ni Joshua kung bakit parang lalo lang lumalaki si Jeonghan sa paningin niya.

Hinaplos-haplos niya ang hita nito at mukhang mas naapektuhan pa ang senador.

At sa namumulang mga pisngi ay hinawakan na niya ang init ni Jeonghan. Matigas iyon, pumipintig kulang pa ang isang kamay para maibalot niya iyon nang buo.

_ "Putangina, Shua." _

Malandi siyang tumawa, itinuloy ang pagtaas baba ng mga kamay rito. 

Taas-baba. Sisikip at luluwag. Eksperimento niyang kinamay ang kasintahan, walang ibang madidinig kundi halinghing nilang dalawa.

Buntong-hininga.

Mga papuri galing kay Jeonghan.

_ "Ang galing mo." _

Ngumisi siya at tuluyang humiyaw si Jeonghan na marahan niyang dinala ang bibig sa ulo nito. Dahan-dahang tumikim, ginamit ang dila upang malasahan ang pagnanasa ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

  


_ "Masarap? Magaling ba ako, Sen?" _

  


Nagbago ang takbo, si Joshua na ang nanunukso ngayon. Mas mapanganib na daan ito ngunit mas lalong umiigting ang apoy sa pagitan nila.

_ "Fuck. Ang galing mo, Shua. Puta." _

  


Muling humalik si Joshua sa ulo nitong mas lalo lamang namumula sa galit. Pinatagal ang bibig doon, tumikim at sumimsim.

Mas lalong naliyo si Joshua.

"I learned from the best, Senator. You taught me really well."

Mababakas ang pagpipigil sa mukha ni Jeonghan, nakasabunot ang isang kamay nito sa buhok niya habang patuloy ang bibig sa pagtikim. Ginamit ang dila upang malasahan ang kabuuan ng pagkalalaki ni Jeonghan. 

Kumbaga sa handaan ay hanggang papak lang si Joshua dahil hindi pa niya itong nilalamon nang _ buong-buo. _

  


Alam ni Joshua na hindi siya eksperiyensado. Bata pa siya, birhen at unang-una niya si Jeonghan sa lahat ng bagay. Kompara rito, alam niyang marami nang karanasan ang kasintahan. Kaya naman sa pagiging agresibo niya dinadaan, mabilis siyang matuto.

  


Panay ang ungol nito, tinatawag ang pangalan niya sa tila isang dalangin.

At nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay mas lalong nanigas si Joshua, walang ibang mahalaga kundi mapaligaya si Jeonghan sa romansa nilang dalawa.

Inalis niya ang kamay at labi, mapaglaro pa rin ngisi habang nag-aapoy lalo ang pagnanasa ni Jeonghan.

"Ang laki mo pala, Han."

Paos na paos ang tawa ni Jeonghan sa kanya at patuloy ang paghigpit ng kamay niya sa pagitan ng hita nito.

"I'm offended, Shua. Ngayon mo lang talaga napansin?"

Sunod-sunod na daing muli ang narinig niya galing dito. 

"Sen, huwag mong sabihing sa ganito pa lang bibigay ka na sa akin. Hindi pa kita natitikman ng buo."

Napaliyad si Joshua nang hawakan siya sa leeg ni Jeonghan. Titig na titig ito sa mata niya at parang gusto nang tapusin ni Joshua ang palabas at hayaan nang magpatangay kay Jeonghan.

_ "Baby, baby _. Hindi mo alam ang pinapasok mo. I love you, pero ibang usapan tayo pagdating sa kama. Now, will you be a good boy and continue on doing your job, hmm?"

Hindi umimik si Joshua at mukhang nauubos na ang pasensya ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

"Isubo mo na kasi. Shua, ano bang hinihintay mo? Pumutok ako? Mamaya pa ako puputok," Isang marka sa leeg. _ "Mamaya pa sa loob mo." _

Umungol si Joshua at muling yumuko sa mas lalong naghumindig na sandata ni Jeonghan at tila kinakausap iyon. Pumintig lang ito sa kamay niya at kita niya ang pagrolyo ng pawi sa dibdib nito.

Init na init na sila pareho ngunit gusto ni Joshua na masunog, matupok nang dahil sa nobyo.

"Ang atat mo naman. Palibhasa matanda ka na, Sen. Baka isang round pa lang pagod ka na."

Pumalatak ito at sumandal sa headboard ng kama. "Hindi mo alam 'yang sinasabi mo, Shua. Baka ikaw ang isang round pa lang, tulog na. Sabi ko sa'yo, hindi ako nako-kontento ng _ isa _ lang."

Sa tigas at laki nito, mukhang mapapagod nga si Joshua na palambutin ang kasintahan.

Nanginig ang likod ni Shua at tuluyan nang sumubsob sa puson ni Jeonghan at isinubo ang nakahain sa harap niya.

Wala nang ibang naramdaman kundi sarap at ligaya. 

  


Ang mga sumunod na eksena naman ang bumaliw kay Jeonghan, pinanggigilan niya ang likuran ni Joshua para ihanda niya ito sa mahabang gabing pagsasaluhan nila.

Ito naman ang nag-ingay, hindi mapakali, hindi alam kung sasalubungin ba ang daliri niyang umiikot sa kalooban nito. 

Bawat kibot ng daliri ni Jeonghan ay siya namang paghigop ng sikip ni Joshua sa kanya.

Sa bawat galaw ay sinasamahan niya ng palo sa pang-upo at hita nito. Wala itong ginawa kundi dumaing at kumapit nang mahigpit sa kumot.

At puro papuri, masisidhing bagay ang ibinubulong ni Jeonghan sa kasintahan. Mabigat ang bawat nilang paghinga at kung hindi nakapagpigil si Jeonghan ay baka kanina pa siya sumabog sa kamay ni Joshua.

Wala itong karanasan ngunit magaling ito dahil kilala nila ang katawan ng isa't isa. Alam ang bawat kahinaan, bawat sulok na magpapabaliw sa kanila.

  


Kay dinagdagan niya ang mga daliri. 

Isa.

Dalawa.

Hanggang sa tatlo na ang sabayang naglalaro sa butas nito. 

Ungol.

Daing.

Pagtawag sa pangalan ni Jeonghan.

_ "Fuck, Sen. Please. Please. T-Tangina." _

Ngumisi si Jeonghan at humalik sa batok ni Joshua. Panay ang paglilikot nito sa kama, nakataas sa ere ang pang-upo na pinanggigigilan ni Jeonghan.

"Anong gusto mo, Shua? Use your words. Ganito lang ba?" 

Muli niyang iniikot ang mga daliri, idiniin lalo dahilan para sumigaw lalo si Joshua. 

Masarap ang mga daing nito, pinababatid na naliligayahan ang lalaki sa ginagawa niya.

"O ganito lang?"

Sinamahan naman niya ng dila ang mga daliring naglalaro rito.

_ "J-Jeonghan! Hng. Please, daddy. Put it in, Sen. Shit. Bilisan mo na." _

Umikot ang mata ni Jeonghan nang madinig ang pagtawag ni Shua sa kanya. Lalong nag-iinit ang katawan at gusto na niyang tikman ang langit sa harap niya.

"Anong sabi mo, Joshua? Again?"

Humarap si Joshua at hinila siya, inihalik sa labi niya ang magpapawala sa katinuan nilang dalawa.

"Fuck you. Fuck me, Sen." Ibinangga nito ang init sa pagitan ng kanilang mga hita. "Fuck me good."

Lumunok si Jeonghan at tinitigan ang lalaki sa ilalim niya. Makalat ang marka sa katawan, namumula ang balat at mapungay ang mga mata.

Warak na warak.

Imahen ng isang taong punong-puno ng ligaya't pagnanasa.

"Ganito pa lang, Shua, wasak ka na. Anong gusto mo? Ulitin mo." Ibinulong niya iyon sa tainga ni Joshua at saka humalik nang magaan doon.

"Tangina naman, Jeonghan. I want you, kung ayaw mo, tabi diyan at maghahanap ako ng iba."

Ibinuka ni Jeonghan ang hita ni Joshua at saka binigyan iyon ng magkabilang sampal.

Bumibigat ang paghinga niya't gusto niyang mawasak ito nang dahil lang sa kanya. 

Si Jeonghan lang. 

Kanya lang itong si Joshua.

Siya lang ang may kakayahang paligayahin ito sa lahat ng aspeto.

  


"_ Tangina _. Tingin mo papayag ako? Akin ka lang, ako lang ang nagmahal sa'yo ng ganito."

Tuksong idinikit ni Jeonghan ang ulo sa butas ni Joshua. Panay ungol na ito agad, hindi makapaghintay at kaunting-kaunti na lang ay mapipigtas na ang pasensya ng senador.

Ngumisi siya nang humikbi na ito. Parang hindi mapakali sa pagkibot sa kama.

_ "Sarap?" _

Umirap ito, pilit siyang ikinukulong ng mga binti ng lalaki.

"Relax, baby. Wala pa nga, tumitirik na agad 'yang mata mo. Getting impatient?"

"Fuck you, Jeonghan."

Tumawa siya at inalalayan si Joshua sa kandungan niya. "No, baby. Fuck _ you." _

Umingit si Joshua. "Come on, Sen. Kung ayaw mong kumilos, will you please let me ride you?"

  


_ Putangina. _

"O have it your way, darling," Humalik siya sa labi nito at saka sumandal sa mga unan. Inaabangan ang gagawin ni Joshua nang naglagay na ito ng pampadulas sa naninigas nang sa kanya.

  


Ayos lang naman kung si Jeonghan palagi ang magmamaneho ngunit kung gusto ni Joshua na kumontrol at kumambyo ngayong gabi ay pagbibigyan niya ito.

  


_ "Please me tonight, Shua, baby." _

  
  


_ ~ _

Parang bida si Jeonghan sa mga sumunod na eksena. Dahan-dahang umupo sa kandungan niya si Joshua. Lahat na yata ng santo ay tinawag ni Jeonghan sa isip lalo na nang higupin siya ng init at sikip ng lalaki. 

Hindi nakatulong na panay ang ingit ni Joshua sa mga hita niya, hindi magkandatuto kung saan kakapit habang taas-baba ang mga haplos niya sa baywang nito.

Lumunok si Jeonghan, kitang-kita niya ang nakaguhit na pagkailang ngunit may halong sarap din sa mukha ni Joshua. 

Awang ang labi, nakapikit ang mata at nakahahalina ang tunog na nagmumula sa labi nito.

"H-Hannie." Hikbi nito at saka maingat na gumalaw sa kandungan niya. Napaigting ang panga ni Jeonghan, gusto niyang salubungin ang bawat galaw nito ngunit alam niyang masasaktan si Joshua.

_ "Breathe, baby. Slow down. Shhh. You're doing good, Shua." _Bulong ni Jeonghan habang pilit na kumakambyo si Joshua. 

Hindi niya kailangan ng kahit ano galing dito, bagkus ay gusto ni Jeonghan na maramdaman lang si Joshua. Maramdaman na konektado sila sa isa't isa ngayon.

Gusto niyang maramdaman nito lahat. Pag-iinit, pagnanasa at pagmamahal.

"Sabi mo kasya, bakit masakit!" 

Namamaos ang pagtawa ni Han at saka sinakop ang labi ni Shua. Nilamon ng mga halik ang mga hikbi't daing nito habang panay pa rin ang haplos niya sa baywang at hita nito.

Hinawakan niya ang nasa pagitan ng hita nito, nilaro iyon at ibinulong ang masisidhing bagay kay Joshua.

_ Ang galing mo. _

_ Ang sarap. _

_ Tangina. _

_ Mahal kita. _

  


At tila mahika ang mga salita ni Jeonghan dahil nagsimula nang umindayog si Joshua, isinabit ang mga bisig sa kanya at gumalaw sa kandungan ni Jeonghan.

Taas-baba.

Bibilis at babagal ngunit hindi nagbabago ang mga ingit nito.

Lalong nag-iinit sa mga ungol na nanggagaling kay Joshua.

Tuksong iniangat ni Jeonghan ang mga balakang, dahan-dahang sinalubong ang bawat pag-ikot nito.

_ "Sarap?" _

  


Sunud-sunod na tumango ito at patuloy lamang sa pagsayaw sa kandungan niya. 

Lumangitngit ang kama kasabay nang bawat nilang paggalaw. Umulan ng ungol sa kuwarto, mahihinang anas at malulutong na mura ang naghahalo.

"_ Putangina, Jeonghan. F-Fuck! P-Please." _

Iyon ang tila panalangin ni Joshua, hindi alam kung paano gagalaw, paano hahawak nang si Jeonghan na ang mag-maneobra. Iniangat niya ang baywang nito kasabay ang pagtama ng mga kamay niya sa puwetan nito. 

"S-Sen, please."

Dumaing si Joshua habang labi naman ni Jeonghan ang umandar, sumipsip sa balat. Nagmarka; palibot sa pisngi, sa ilalim ng tainga, leeg at dibdib. Iminapa niya bawat parte ng katawan nito lahat.

Bawat halik ay may kaakibat na mensahe.

_ Mahal kita. _

_ Mahal kita. _

_ Mahal kita. _

Pinuno niya ng halik at marka bawat madaanan ng labi niya. Halos magmakaawa na si Joshua. May luha na sa mata nito at mas lalo lang tumigas at lumaki si Jeonghan sa loob nito.

  


_ "S-Sen. Sen, please. Hnng." _

Muling kumagat si Jeonghan sa pulso ng leeg ni Joshua. Humalinghing ito at ibinaon ang mga kuko sa likuran niya.

  


"Want me to take over, baby?"

Tumango si Joshua at muling hinuli ang labi niya para sa mainit na halik. Agad na iniikot ni Jeonghan ang puwesto nila nang hindi naghihiwalay ang koneksyon nila.

Idiniin ni Han ang sarili sa kalooban ni Joshua at awtomatik ang ungol na galing dito.

_ God.. His baby would make a pretty good submissive. _

_ Pero sa ibang panahon na nila iyon dapat pag-usapan. _

  


"Tell me if anything hurts, okay?" Humalik si Jeonghan sa noo ni Shua at pinanood ang paglalaro ng init sa mata nito. Nagliliyab ang katawan nila, tumutupok sa kanilang pagkatao.

Umiling si Joshua, umangkla nang mahigpit ang mga hita nito sa kanya. Kinulong si Jeonghan sa init na nagmumula sa kasikipan nito.

"I'm not made of glass, Sen. You can fuck me hard, I won't mind," 

Umulos si Jeonghan. 

Isa.

Dalawa.

Nanggigigil ang bawat galaw niya sa loob ni Shua.

"You like that? Hmm? Use your words, Shua."

_ "F-Feels good, Sen. F-Fuck.. Right there. Hnn. Tangina, Han!" _

"Tangina?"

Bumilis ang bawat galaw ni Jeonghan, umuga ang kama at halos tumirik na rin ang mata niya sa bawat baon ng kuko sa likod ni Jeonghan. Lalong sumikip ang lagusan ni Joshua at nababaliw na siya sa kasintahan.

_ "Yes, Jeonghan. Tangina, ang s-sarap. P-Please. Please, Sen." _

  


Humalik siya sa labi ni Joshua at lalong isinagad ang sarili sa kalooban nito. Sabay ang pag-ikot ng baywang niya sa pagkapit sa sandata ni Joshua. Hindi na malaman kung ano ang gagawin. 

  


Napuno ng pag-ingit ang kuwarto, naghahalo ang pawis sa katawan kasabay ang bawat daing sa pangalan, bawat paghigpit ng butas na pinapasukan ni Jeonghan.

Umiikot ang paligid, walang ibang nagawa kundi tawagin ang isa't isa. Sabay ang mga ungol nila. Hinaluan ng nga mura, mga salitang tutupok sa kanila.

  
  


_ Putangina. _

_ Jeonghan. _

_ Joshua. _

  


_ Mahal kita. _

  


_ Mas mahal kita. _

  


Nalulunod sila sa pagnanasang umaalipin sa katawan, tanging sarap at ligaya lang ang nararamdaman.

Bawat dikta ng damdamin kasabay ang bawat pag-ulos ni Jeonghan ang nagpaikot sa kanila sa kasukdulan. Sabay nilang naabot ang kalangitan sa kabila ng pagiging makasalanan.

Kasalanan kung tatawagin ng iba, ang mahulog at angkinin ang mortal na kalaban ayon sa mata ng karamihan.

Ngunit mahal ni Jeonghan si Joshua.

At sumabog ang liwanag sa nakapikit na mga mata, ibinuhos ni Jeonghan lahat sa kalooban ni Joshua. Umagos ang katas ng pagmamahalan nila.

Sinubsob ni Jeonghan ang mukha sa leeg ni Joshua, huminga nang malalim. Padampi ang halik sa pulsuhan nito habang nilalaro ng nobyo ang buhok sa kanyang batok.

"Shit. Akin ka na talaga, Shua."

Inilayo ni Jeonghan ang mukha at tumitig kay Joshua. Namumula ang pisngi, mapungay ang mata't maga ang mga labi. 

Humalik siya sa buong mukha ng kasintahang bakas ang pagod ngunit makikita rin ang saya.

"You okay, baby? Am I too rough?" 

Umiling lang si Joshua at kinabig siya sa batok, pinaglapat ang mga labi nilang dalawa.

"Love you, Sen. It's okay. Nag-enjoy ako. Masarap."

Bumungisngis pa si Joshua at umungol si Jeonghan. Nagsisimula na namang mabuhay ang alaga niya sa kalooban ng nobyo.

"Stop teasing me, Shua. Hindi ka pa ba pagod? Baka masaktan ka na."

Ikiniskis ni Joshua ang mga ilong nila at may maharot na ngiti sa labi nito. "Gusto mo ba ng isa pa?"

Parang tutang tumango si Jeonghan at muling gumalaw sa loob ni Joshua. Hinding-hindi siya magsasawa. Hihinga lang yata si Shua ay titigasan na agad si Jeonghan.

Marahan na ang pagtulak niya sa loob nito at muli siyang ikinulong ng mga binti ni Joshua. Sagad na sagad siya sa kalooban nito at punong-puno ng pagnanasa ang mata nito.

"Pagod na ako, Sen. _ So do the work and love me all night long. _"

  


At iyon ang ginawa ni Jeonghan. Kahit anong puwesto, bawat sulok ng katawan ni Joshua ay sinamba niya. Hinalikan, minarkahan. 

There was no part left untouched or unloved. Buong-buong niyang inibig si Joshua nang gabing iyon hanggang sa unti-unting sumilip ang araw sa nakasarang mga bintana.

Minahal ni Jeonghan si Joshua sa paraang alam niya. Ibinuhos lahat ng pagmamahal na mayroon siya para rito. Halos pagurin na niya nang sobra si Joshua ngunit hindi ito umalma. 

Si Jeonghan na lang ang trumabaho at gustong-gusto rin ito ng nobyo.

Wala silang ginawa magdamag kundi iparamdam ang naipong damdamin, ang pagnanais na ilabas lahat. Baka sakaling matighaw ang tila palagiang pagkauhaw na nararamdaman ng isa't isa.

  


Subalit nagkamali sila. Dahil ang matikman ang langit sa katauhan ni Joshua ay siya pang magiging dahilan ng pagkaakit lalo ni Jeonghan.

Mas lalo niyang minahal ang lalaki. Hindi maipalawanag ang sikip ng dibdib nang makita niya ang paglaglag ng mata nito. 

Halos wala na silang mailabas pareho, sensitibo na ang mga balat at katawan. Namamanhid ang mga labi, namumula ang mga markang nagpatong sa panibago.

Pagod ngunit masaya. 

  


Nanginginig ang mga tuhod ni Jeonghan nang kumuha siya ng bimpo at pinunasan si Joshua. Panaka-naka ang halik sa pisnging may ganting lasing na ngiti sa labi habang nililinis ang kalat na ginawa nila.

  


"I'm sorry, Shua. Hindi ko nakontrol ang sarili ko."

Pinagdikit ni Joshua ang mga noo nila. "It's okay, Sen. Ginusto ko rin 'to. Huwag kang mag-sorry. I really love you. Sobra."

Ngumisi si Jeonghan at basta na lang initsa ang tuwalyang hawak. Pumasok na siya sa ilalim ng kumot at niyakap paharap si Joshua sa dibdib niya. 

Ikinulong niya ito sa mga bisig at naglaro ang mga daliri nito sa balat niya, gumuguhit ng mga hugis, naglalaro at napapanatag ang malakas na kabog ng kanyang puso.

"Akin ka na talaga, Shua. Mahal na mahal din kita. Sobra-sobra. Umaapaw na. Minsan wala nang mapaglagyan pero ayos lang."

  


Ayos lang malunod sa pagmamahal na mayroon siya kay Joshua. 

  


Pumikit na ito, damang-dama ang pagod ngunit malambot ang buo nitong katawan sa kanya. 

Ang sarap umibig, handang magsakripisyo. Ibibigay niya lahat, lalabagin at kalalabanin kahit sino kung si Joshua ang makukuha niyang premyo sa huli.

  


Si Joshua lang ang pinakamahalaga sa kanya.

At magkamatayan na sa lahat ng taong babangga sa kanila. Handang protektahan ni Jeonghan si Joshua hanggang sa huli niyang hininga.

  


Dinuyan sila ng malamig na gabi ngunit mainit ang dibdib at maging pati ang katawan dahil nakakulong sa sa bisig ng isa't isa.

  


Balot sila ng kumot ng pagmamahalan nila. At sapat na iyon para kay Jeonghan.

Sapat nang nandirito si Joshua sa tabi niya. Humihinga't payapa sa piling niya.

_ "Hay, Shua. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita." _

  


Nakaangkla ang mga binti, mahigpit ang kapit ng mga kamay. Hinding-hindi sila bibitaw.

  


_ ~ _

_ Umaga sa law office at mukhang nakini-kinita na ng mga partner ni Atty. Yoon na hindi ito dadating kaya naman naging abala si Atty. Minghao umpisa pa lang ng araw. _

_ Masakit na ang ulo niya sa dami ng iniisip, dadagdag pa ang problemang itinatago niya. _

_ Abogado pa man din siya subalit naging accessory to the crime siya sa bagay na pilit iniiwasan. _

_ Pero nakakatanga kasi ang umibig. Kahit mali, gagawin mo. Kahit alam mo na ngang makapananakit ng iba, ipipilit mo. _

_ Ang dahilan ay "wala eh, mahal ko". _

_ "Atty. Hao, may kanina pa po nanggugulo sa labas. Ang sabi po kasi ni Atty. Han, huwag magpapasok ng hindi kliyente kaso mapilit po siya. Hinahanap niya po kayo ni Atty. Yoon." _

  


_ Napahinga nang malalim si Minghao at tumitig sa sekretarya nila. "Ano raw pangalan?" _

_ "Wala pong sinabi. E-Ex niyo raw po siya, Atty. Papasukin ko na po ba?" _

  


_ Lumunok siya. Umigting ang mga panga at kumuyom ang mga kamao. _

_ Putangina. _

_ "Sige papasukin mo. Paki-hold lahat ng calls ko at meetings for the day. Kailangan ko lang asikasuhin 'to." _

_ ~ _

_ "Good morning, Hao. Aren't you happy to see me?" _

_ Kumalas na si Minghao ilang linggo na ang nakararaan. Dahil takot siya sa kahihinatnan at ayaw niyang madungisan ang pagkakaibigang binuo nila ni Jeonghan. _

_ "Anong ginagawa mo rito?" _

_ Lumapit ang dating nobyo niya, akmang hahalik sa kanya ngunit iniiwas niya ang pisngi. _

_ "Matigas ka na rin ngayon, Hao?" _

_ Tumayo si Minghao at tinitigan ang lalaki. Minahal niya ito. At mahal pa rin niya kaya nagawang magpakabulag noon. _

_ Umaasa na baka sakaling sa pagpapagamit at pagkampi ay matututunan din siya nitong mahalin. _

_ Ngunit malabo pa sa malabo na mangyari iyon. _

  


_ "Mingyu, tama na. Ayoko na. Ayoko nang kasabwatin ka sa mga mali mo. Tama na. Ano bang kasalanan sa'yo ni Joshua? Kasalanan bang hindi ka mamahalin ni Jeonghan?" _

_ Lason. _

  


_ Bomba. _

  


_ Sumabog ang katotohanan. Ang bagay na hindi maunawaan ni Minghao. Pagod na siyang magpaloko at alam niyang kung hindi ito mapipigilan ay masasaktan ang mga kaibigan niya. _

  


_ "Lahat, Minghao. Lahat kasalanan ni Joshua." _

_ Pinigil ni Minghao ang sarili. Mahal niya si Mingyu, oo pero kaunti na lang ay babasagin na niya ang bungo nito. _

  


_ "It could've been me. Nakiusap ako sa kanya, kung puwede lang ay baka sa akin na lang ang lead role noon pero inunahan niya ako. Pero akala ko ako na ang mananalo, nalasing si Jeonghan sa isang bar. We kissed at muntik nang may mangyari sa amin pero alam mo kung anong nangyari? Pangalan ni Joshua ang tinawag niya." _

_ Kung tanga pa si Minghao ay baka inalo niya si Mingyu, niyakap at pinangakuan ng kung ano-anong bagay. _

_ Pero natuto na siya. _

_ "Palagi na lang si Joshua. Kailan ba ako pipiliin? Kailan ba ako magiging bida?" _

_ Buntong-hininga. _

_ "Matagal na kitang pinili noon, Gyu. Pero ginamit mo lang ako. Kaya tapusin mo na 'yang kalokohan mo. Huwag mo nang guluhin si Jeonghan at Joshua. Hindi mo magugustuhan ang gagawin ko." _

  


_ "Damay ka rin dito, Minghao. Idadamay at idadamay kita. Nagkakasiraan na rin naman lahat, bakit hindi ko pa sulitin, 'di ba?" _

_ Lahat ng alas ay hawak ni Mingyu. Hawak sila nito sa leeg. _

_ "You're crazy, Mingyu. Tangina, hindi ko alam bakit nga ba minahal pa kita. I was so blinded na wala palang ibang laman ang utak mo kundi inggit at paghihiganti." _

_ Ngumisi ang lalaki at may ibinigay na envelope sa kanya. _

_ "It's my gift for you, Hao. Buksan mo habang wala si Jeonghan. Tandaan mo, kung hindi mo ako tutulungan, gagawa ako ng paraan para mapilitan ka. Gusto mo na bang ilabas ko na 'to? Ang daling masisira ng buhay ni Joshua. Ongpauco pa man din siya." _

_ Litrato. _

_ Napakaraming mga larawan. _

  


_ Nanginginig ang kamay na ibinato iyon ni Minghao kay Mingyu. _

_ "This is a sick joke, Mingyu. Wala 'to sa usapan. Fuck hindi ako papayag na manira ka ng ganito. Bakit mo ba 'to ginagawa?" _

_ Tumalikod si Mingyu, lalabas na ngunit huminto habang hawak ang seradura sa pinto ng opisina. _

_ "It could've been me and Jeonghan. Kung hindi tinik si Joshua ako sana 'yon. Ako sana lahat ang nakakaranas ng mga bagay na inagaw niya sa akin. Kukuhanin ko lang naman lahat ng sa akin. Kaya pag-isipan mong mabuti 'to, Hao." _

  


_ Masakit para kay Minghao na marinig lahat na may ibang gusto ang mahal mo. Na tanga't kalahati siya para magpagamit dito. _

  


_ Ngunit hindi na siya uulit. Ayaw niyang isugal ang reputasyon at pagkakaibigang binuo nila ni Jeonghan. _

_ Aayusin 'to ni Minghao. _

_ Wala nang masisira. Hindi na puwedeng may masira pa't masasaktan nang dahil lang sa pagkabaliw ni Mingyu kay Jeonghan. _

_ "Pagsisisihan mo 'to, Mingyu. Nagkamali ka ng binangga. Tandaan mo, lalabas pa rin ang totoo." _

_ "Hao, I'd like to see you try. Kaya mo ba akong saktan? Mahal mo ako, Minghao at alam kong hindi mo ako matitiis. The offer stands still. I'm one call away. Bye." _

  


_ Pekeng pag-ibig, pilit na mga haplos at halik kapalit ang pagsira kay Jeonghan at Joshua. Pero ayaw na ni Minghao. _

_ Hindi na niya masisikmura. _

_ Pagod na siyang magpagamit pa. _

  


_ ~ _

_ Tunog ng telepono ang nagpagising kay Jeonghan at pag-ingit ni Shua sa bisig niya ang dahilan kung bakit napilitan siyang sagutin ang tumatawag sa cellphone ng nobyo. _

_ Hindi na niya natingnan kung sino iyon. _

_ "Hello?" Antok niyang bati at nakulili agad si Jeonghan sa tinig na iyon. _

_ "Mahal? Bakit hindi ka sumasagot, kanina pa ako tawag nang tawag. Tuloy pa ba ang meeting natin sa bago mong i-e-endorse na product line? Oo mo na lang ang kailangan, Shua. Pati meeting with the project head. Shua? Hello?" _

_ "Kwannie? Si Senator Yoon 'to. Tulog pa kasi si Shua. Mukhang hindi makakapasok ngayon, masama pakiramdam. Masakit ang katawan." _

  


_ Patay malisya ang tinig ni Jeonghan ngunit mukhang napansin ng kausap ang ibang implikasyon ng sinabi niya. _

_ "Pinitas mo na ba?" _

_ Hindi na niya napigilang ngumisi. "Oo." _

_ "Tangina ka alagaan mo 'yang best friend ko. Kapag hindi 'yan nakarampa sa makalawa puputulan kita." _

_ "Baka i-wheelchair mo na lang siguro si Shua sa meeting niyo bukas?" _

_ Litanya ng mura ang nakuha ni Jeonghan mula kay Seungkwan at sa inis ay pinatayan din siya ng tawag. _

_ Ini-off niya ang mga cellphone nila. Minsan lang naman silang iiwas sa magulong mundo. Susulitin na niya. _

_ Yumakap siya nang mahigpit na mahigpit at saka muling pumikit. _

_ \- _

Maliwanag na sa labas nang magising si Joshua. Balot pa rin siya ng yakap ni Jeonghan at ngiti nito ang bumungad sa kanya.

Nanlalambot pa rin ang katawan ni Joshua, pakiramdam niya ay hindi siya makakabangon sa tindi ng ginawa nila noong nagdaang gabi.

"Morning, mahal." Nanigas ang gulugod ni Joshua sa lambing ng boses ni Jeonghan habang sinusuklay ng nobyo ang buhok niya.

"Ang aga mo yatang nagising?"

Ngumisi si Jeonghan sa kanya, "Naalimpungatan lang, tumawag si Kwannie kanina. Pero inayos na niya ang schedule mo. Huwag ka nang mag-alala. Sarap ng tulog mo, 'di na kita ginising."

Nagsumiksik lang si Joshua sa dibdib ng lalaki. Wala na rin siyang maisagot dito kaya gumuhit na lang siya ng kung ano-anong hugis sa balat ni Jeonghan. Mainit sa pakiramdam lalo na sa kanyang puso.

"Shua?"

"Hmm?"

"Mahal kita."

At kahit maraming pagkakataon na niya itong narinig mula kay Jeonghan ay hinding-hindi magsasawa si Joshua. 

Mas lalo pang tumibay ang nararamdaman niya rito.

"I love you too, Sen. And thank you for everything."

Maglalapat na sana ang mga labi nila nang biglang tumunog ang telepono ni Jeonghan.

  


Ngunit hindi alam na ni Joshua na iyon na yata ang mumulto sa kanilang dalawa.

  


Ang bombang sasabog sa giyerang hindi nila napaghandaan.

  


_ "Hello, Senator Han? Kailangan po kayo sa Law Office. Asap po. Please." _

  


~~

  


"Tulungan na kita diyan, Sen." Pilit na inaabot ni Joshua ang butones ng button down ni Jeonghan. Mukhang nangangatog pa rin ang mga tuhod nito.

At nangingiti lang si Jeonghan habang pinanonood ang pagsimangot ni Joshua dahil hindi nito ma-i-butones ang damit niya.

Nakikita niya kung paano magsalubong ang mga kilay nito sa pagkayamot.

"Ako na, Shua. Hindi mo pa kaya, you should sleep again."

Lumabi si Joshua nang tuluyan niyang makalas ang kamay nito sa damit niya. Inayos ni Jeonghan ang puting button down at nakangisi nang makitang nakamaang lang si Joshua sa kanya.

"Liking the view?"

Umirap ito at tuluyang napatawa na si Jeonghan. 

"Asa ka. Getting confident, Sen?"

Kumindat si Jeonghan bilang sagot saka pinatakan ng matutunog na halik ang buong mukha ni Joshua.

Gustuhin man nilang maglambingan at sulitin ang araw na 'yon para sa kanila ay mukhang hindi naman maaari dahil may kailangang ayusin si Jeonghan sa opisina.

"I have to go, may pagkain sa kusina. Mainit pa 'yon, kumain ka na bago pa lumamig. Uuwi rin ako kaagad. Bahala ka na maghanap ng masusuot mo."

Nanatiling nakanguso lang si Joshua at wala nang nagawa kundi tumango lang sa kanya.

"'Kay. Ingat."

Humalik siya muli sa labi nito at saka bahagyang yumakap.

"Babawi ako later. Huwag ka na magtampo. Love you."

Nagmamadaling bulong ni Jeonghan dahil tumunog na naman ang telepono niya.

Pinasibad niya agad ang kotse at mas lalong kinabahan sa sinabi ng sekretarya niya. Kinukutuban siya ng mali kahit anong pilit niyang ialis iyon sa isip.

_ "Papunta na ako. Kumalma ka lang diyan. I'll handle everything. Hintayin mo lang ako." _

  
  


_ ~ _

_ "Gagamitin ko laban sa'yo 'yang putanginang pagmamahal mo sa akin. Mahal mo nga ako pero ayaw mo akong tulungan, Hao." _

_ "Wala na tayong mararating sa usapan na 'to. Ayaw ko na. Fix your own mess, Gyu. At aayusin ko rin ang sa'kin." _

Tila itinulos si Jeonghan nang marinig ang mga boses sa kuwartong bukas ang pinto. Pamilyar ang mga boses at kinabahan siya sa takbo ng usapan.

  


_ "Matigas ka talaga. Kasama kang babagsak kasabay ko, Hao. It's either you choose me o ako na mismo ang magsasabi kay Jeonghan ng lahat." _

Lumunok si Jeonghan at tuluyan nang binasag ang pananahimik sa isang tabi.

  


"Mingyu, Hao. Anong kailangan kong malaman?"

  


//

"Well, well. The man of the hour is here. Hello Senator Yoon." Lumunok si Jeonghan nang lapitan siya ni Mingyu at niluwagan ang necktie niya. Nakita niya ang pamumutla ni Minghao at mas lalo siyang hindi nakaramdam ng maganda.

"Alisin mo 'yang mga kamay mo sa akin, Mingyu. Anong nangyayari rito? Nasaan si Atty. Chan?"

"W-Wala pa siya, Han. A-Ano..."

Ngumisi si Mingyu. "We were just talking, Sen. Hmm, let's just say na may mga bagay na hindi mo pa kailangang malaman sa ngayon. Pero if I were you, mag-iingat ako sa mga pinagsasabihan ko ng sikreto. At mas magiging maingat sa relasyon ko."

Humalik ang lalaki sa pisngi ni Hao at saka hinaplos ang mukha ni Jeonghan. _ "I'll go ahead, Attorneys. Our deal, Minghao or else..." _

  
  


Walang umiimik sa paligid nang makaalis si Mingyu. Hindi rin makapagsalita si Jeonghan, may kung ano sa kanya na napupuno ng pagkatakot at kaba. 

“Minghao, anong ibig sabihin niyon?”

Seryosong tumingin sa kanya ang kaibigan, napahinga at sumusukong tumango sa kanya. 

_ “Mukhang kailangan mo na ‘tong malaman lahat, Han. Handa na akong magsalita. Hindi ko na kayang magpagamit. Hindi ko na kayang manahimik kaya kailangan ko na ‘tong sabihin bago pa mahuli ang lahat.” _

  


At hindi nakapaghanda si Jeonghan sa mga narinig, walang nakapaghanda sa bombang nakatakdang sumabog. Ngunit kaya pang pigilan kung makagagawa siya ng paraan.

“Si Mingyu,” Bulong ni Minghao. “Si Mingyu ang may kasalanan ng lahat. Lahat ng gulo niyo ni Joshua, lahat ng pagbabanta, lahat ng pananakot. P-Patawarin mo ako, Jeonghan. Naipit lang ako, nagpabulag sa pag-ibig kaya pasensya na.”

  


At doon malayang idinetalye ni Minghao lahat. Lahat ng pagbabanta, pati na ang mga larawan nila ni Joshua na sa isang iglap lang ay maaaring ipadala ni Mingyu sa ama ng kanyang kasintahan dahilan para mauwi sa wala ang pinaghirapan ni Jeonghan.

Hindi pa man siya natatanggap ng Ongpauco-Hong ay tiyak na lalong liliit ang pag-asa nilang matanggap ng ama ni Joshua.

Nagtagis ang panga ni Jeonghan at padarag na hinawakan sa kuwelyo si Minghao, “Putangina naman! Bakit hinayaan mong gawin ni Mingyu ‘yon?! Binilog niyo kami, all along pinaniwala na magkasintahan para ano?! Para masira niyo kami ni Joshua? Gano’n na ba ‘yon, Hao! Anong makukuha mo pagdating doon?”

“K-Kasi sabi niya mahal niya ako. Mamahalin niya ako kahit alam ko namang ginagamit lang ako ni Mingyu para makuha ka. Can’t you see, Jeonghan? Ikaw ang gusto ni Mingyu. Hindi ako! Kahit anong gawin ko, hindi niya ako mamahalin.”

Binitawan niya si kuwelyo si Minghao. Hindi niya ito masisi ngunit mali pa rin ang ginawa nito. Ang daming pagkakataon na muntik na silang mahuli ni Joshua kaya naman pala kahit anong gawing pag-iingat ni Jeonghan sa kasintahan ay walang nangyayaring maayos dahil na rin sa kagagawan ng mga gago sa paligid nila.

“Anong gusto mong gawin ko, Hao?”

Naupo ito sa couch at huminga nang malalim. “Hindi ko inaasahan na patatawarin mo ako, Han. Maiintindihan ko kung magagalit ka sa akin but please, ingatan mo si Joshua. Wala na akong alam sa mga plano ni Mingyu, kumalas na ako sa usapan dahil ayaw ko nang magpakatanga.”

Tumango naman si Jeonghan. “Kahit hindi mo sabihin, gagawin ko lahat para maprotektahan si Shua. Walang kahit sino ang puwedeng manakit sa mga taong mahal ko.”

“Then good. Let me do the rest, Jeonghan. Bilang pagbawi sa’yo. Gagawin ko rin ang lahat bago tuluyang sirain ni Mingyu ang buhay niya dahil sa galit.”

  


Ngunit kahit mahirap paniwalaan ay maniniwala si Jeonghan sa kaibigan. Minsan lang talaga ay nag-iiba ang pananaw mo kapag umikot ka nang dahil sa makulit at sutil ang puso. Pero kilala niya si Minghao, wala itong pangakong hindi tinutupad.

  
  


_ “Trust me Jeonghan, ako na ang bahala.” _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I wanna improve more so we can finish this strong hehehe. Thank you sa lahat ng inabangan pa rin 'tong fic na 'to. Bump me bump me on twt @fullsunjihan uwu


End file.
